Valkyrie: Voice of the Stars
by Ornstein the Dragon Slayer
Summary: Can you hear it? Can you hear their voices, the songs of endless eternity? Can you feel the freedom when soaring through the stars? That my friend, is freedom. You are but one of many leaves on this eternal wind. Spread your wings and fly, fly to your heart's content! Fight for what you believe, and do not allow yourself to be trampled upon! Naruto/Mass Effect AU/AKB0048/Scifi
1. Chapter 1

**NA: Got myself Star Citizen and some other sci-fi games like Elite: Dangerous… I have been missing out on a lot of crap.**

 **So here are the lists of sci-fi games in this fic. Elite: Dangerous, EvE: Online, Mass Effect (Characters only), Star Citizen, Freelancer. All this is crossing with AKB0048... But the main ones crossing are Elite: Dangerous and EvE.**

 **Also I hope you all like the fic cover and the fic, this is me entering NEW waters, so wish me luck folks!**

 **And remember… ONE UNIVERSE!**

 **~oOo~**

 **Omicron Sector**

 **System BD-R35N**

A wounded Sidewinder Mk. I Starfighter crisscrossed the asteroid ring of the system, trying to shake off the bounty hunter tailing it. It maneuvered itself through two asteroid fields, banking to its left and to avoid collision. The bounty hunter piloting a Aegis Dynamics Vanguard Starfighter did the same and banked left before unleashing another torrent of heavy automatic pulse lasers from its energy hardpoints. A few of the energy pulses missed but some of them hit the poor Sidewinder, its shields flaring before popping out of existence and leaving its hull vulnerable.

Smoke trails whistled through the damage hull of the small white ship that was pursued, small fires were being put out by the automatic fire protection system but it could do so much against a much more well-armed ship. They were the only ships in this small system. The Sidewinder pilot was a corporate spy, aligned with the Deep Galactic Trade Organization, he made the mistake in trying to sabotage spy on one of the major companies in this part of the galaxy. The DGTO was not only a corporation where it comes from but a government, imposing tyrannical laws on its citizens and banning all forms of entertainment, silencing the voices of the people. It was through this that the Sidewinder pilot made another big mistake, he committed murder and killed a well-known musical performer in Eridase VII. Now a Valkyrie mercenary has been dispatched to take him out… for good.

The Sidewinder pilot screamed in panic, futilely trying to engage its warpdrive but that last attack had knocked it out.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" he screamed through the ExtraNet.

The Sidewinder once again flared its thrusters and sped its way through the asteroid field, hoping to try and shake off his pursuer through this hard to maneuver space. But unfortunately the Vanguard pilot expertly banked, rolled, and darted its way through the narrow crevices of the floating rocks and debris. Once the Sidewinder was in his sights, he pulled the trigger and unleashed another wave of heavy pulse lasers. The ship being pursued got hit in its right wing, causing it to momentarily spin out of control before regaining its balance and speed its way through another group of tightly knit asteroids, places where even small ships would have a hard time going through.

The Sidewinder pilot grinned, thinking that he finally lost the bounty hunter. But as soon as his moment of respite had begun, the bounty hunter reappeared right in front of him. The pilot screamed in terror as another torrent of pulse lasers slammed into his ship's hull, creating an opening in his cockpit and sending him out into the cold void of space. The Valkyrie could only look on as the corporate spy was sucked out of his cockpit, screaming in terror as his body started to go numb with the radiation of the star's light burning into his skin. His screams could not even be heard as the life was now being sucked out of him. The Valkyrie simply watched the pilot struggle before lifelessly drifting into space, once that was done he checked relayed his mission completion and had the client transfer 100,000 ISK into his account. Today was a good day for him.

The year is 2301 AD, a time where mankind has taken to the stars and explored new worlds. Colonies were built, people moved from one planet to another in search of a new life. The Frontier Systems is what they were called, led by the Alliance of Independent Systems, a confederation of hundreds of systems with the one goal of being independent and free of any oppressive regime, thus the tense relations with DGTO. Not much is known about the system of space DGTO rules, and many freelancers prefer to avoid that sector of space due to law enforcement being highly aggressive when it comes to newcomers. Aside from the DGTO there is the AEPS, the Absolute Entertainment Protection Sphere whom the DGTO declares as terrorists, this area of space has a wider control radius than DGTO and is currently at war with them. Many of these planets are rarely polluted compared to the one controlled by the oppressive government and their soldiers known as Destroy Entertainment Soldiers (DES). This war is not only about ideals, but about voice, and the freedom of voice that the people deserve.

Then there are the Valkyries. Infamous mercenary pilots with unmatched skills in a fighter craft, no one knows where their base of operations is or where they come from. All that was known is that when there is a fight too impossible for normal militaries to handle, they call them in. They are known by their iconic emblems painted onto their ships, the symbol of a white winged skull with an eyepatch on its left eye. It is unknown when they were formed or who commands them, they are a mercenary group but most of its pilots act independently, taking contracts and jobs wherever they go. The Valkyries are not just a group, they are a brotherhood. Whenever a Valkyrie meets another fellow Valkyrie it is as if they had known each other for a very long time. In a bar everyone is weary of the sight of a few Valkyries sitting in the corner, everyone knows that they mean business. No one dared approach them unless you were a fellow Valkyrie, a job for them, or you have a death wish.

For these pilots, they all had reasons why they joined the Valkyries, some are after revenge, some want redemption for their sins, others are fleeing from their past or going after it, others simply like the thrill. But there was one law that a Valkyrie never breaks, and that is to never abandon a fellow Valkyrie in need.

The Valkyrie rested his head, leaning down into his seat. His job was done, and he was done for today. He had been tracking this fugitive for the past twelve hours and was glad that he got him. Taking his helmet off, the pilot was revealed to be a young man of twenty years with short dark red hair and stormy blue eyes. "Computer, set a course for the nearest friendly station, engage autopilot."

 **[Plotting a course for the Omega station, estimated time of arrival is two hours. Confirm?]**

The pilot exhaled, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them and nodding, "Confirm."

 **Valkyrie: Voice of the Stars**

 **The Prodigal Valkyrie**

 **Omega Station**

The Valkyrie pilot entered the bar where he spotted a fellow Valkyrie sitting at the table in a corner where the patrons were keeping their distance. They waved at each other with the one who just entered approaching him and sitting with him.

"Fancy seeing you here, Naruto." The older Valkyrie greeted. "You just finished a job?"

Naruto nodded and ordered himself a drink and a meal through the holographic menu, "Just some DGTO scumbag murdering some famous entertainer in Eridase VII, tracked him for a full twelve hours before shooting him down in System BD-R35N, bastard just refuses to die. So how about you Zaeed, what have you been up to these days?"

"Pretty much the same as you." the older man replied while taking a sip from his beer, "Taking a few jobs here and there. I hear there are some big jobs being offered in the AEPS regions. DGTO though still hates us after we took out one of the carrier groups, and they will probably hate us even more with you taking one of their lackeys."

"Typical tyrants." Naruto snorted before smiling at the waitress who delivered his order. "Thank you."

The waitress nodded but not before blushing and scurrying away back to the kitchen.

The older mercenary chuckled at the cute sight, "You know, Naruto. You're twenty years old, you're still young… most boys your age would rather chase a few skirts. Yet here you are, a hard working mercenary within the Valkyries."

"I just have a different outlook on life." He muttered before he started eating his dinner. "I'm actually thinking of seeing my aunt back in Akibastar. I haven't seen her in three years."

"You're from Akibastar?" the old mercenary raised his eyebrows, "I'll be damned."

"Grew up there till I was seventeen, after dad died I decided to come here, where he grew up."

"So that's where you father went." Zaeed made a look of realization. "He told me that he settled down in a nice place with a pretty lady and had you. But never would I have believed that he went there of all places. That region of space is a bloody conflicted area."

"Akibastar is mostly peaceful, although they are recovering from an attack from DES a few months ago."

"Yeah I heard about that…" Zaeed said as he leaned back, placing an arm over the couch like seat. "Gotta hand it to those girls, they sure know how to throw a concert. I mean completely pacifying an entire DES battalion with just music alone, that's fucking impressive. So when do we leave?"

"What do you mean, we?"

"Oh don't give me that, kid. I'm coming with you, I promised your old man that I'd watch over you and that's exactly what I'm going to do." The older man then leaned forward and gave the young man a grin, "Besides, can't let you have all the fun in taking out those DES bastards. And I also hear those AESP folks pay good money for high risk jobs, our specialty."

Naruto chuckled, knowing that 'old man' Zaeed would never pass up an opportunity for high risk jobs. "Do what you want man."

Zaeed took a drink his beer and chuckled, "I knew you'd see it my way."

The younger man rolled his eyes before resuming his dinner, eating quietly while the people around them went about their business, making sure to steer clear of them. "It's only a matter of time till DGTO steps up their game and sends more agents."

The older Valkyrie shrugged, taking another sip of his drink before replying, "The Alliance will be ready for them, and our boys will be too. No way in fuckin' hell are we going to let them step over us like they own the place. So, when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning." Naruto replied after he finished his meal. His finger than glided over the holographic menu and ordered a chocolate parfait. "Right now I want some dessert."

Zaeed let out a laugh before shaking his head in amusement, "I think I'll have some too."

 **~oOo~**

 **Next Day**

 **Akibastar**

"Alright, good work girls, that's it for today!"

"Thank you!" the idols replied as they all dispersed and headed for the showers.

Tsubasa let out a small smile as she watched the girls leave the rehearsal room. As she left she was approached by one of the staff members. "Yes."

"We are detecting energy anomalies along the border. There seems to be a battle going on."

"What?"

The staff member nodded. "It appears a DES patrol squadron is currently engaged with two unknown starfighters."

"Show me."

The other woman nodded and led the blonde to the control room where several other people were monitoring the event that is occurring. "We detected them not too long ago. So far DES is on the defensive, having lost numerous mechs to these two fighters. Their movements are erratic, the frigate already appears to be heavily damaged."

"Do you have a visual of the battle going on?"

The staff member nodded. She hovered her hand over a button and pressed it, revealing the battle that is ensuing. Everyone in the control room gasped at the sight of two black starfighters decimating the DES unit. They all knew the emblems on these two fighters, the white winged skulls with an eyepatch on the left eye.

"Valkyries." Tsubasa whispered at seeing two of these fighter craft destroying the DES patrol squadron. "What are they doing here?"

 **~oOo~**

Naruto fired a few bursts from his gatling pulse lasers, puncturing through the armored alloy of the DES mechs. He didn't even bother wasting missiles on them since it would be completely pointless to do so. He already scored his fifth kill today, obliterating the DES squadron while Zaeed went for the frigate, crippling its engines and weapons. The young Valkyrie skillfully dodged the shots, twirling and making hard turns. Getting another enemy mech in his sights he pulled the trigger once more and sliced it in half. "How is it going on your end, Zaeed?"

"Just peachy." The old mercenary laughed as he unloaded another barrage of missiles. "Just about done with this frigate. You?"

"Their mech squadron is about done, I don't see any ejection pods."

"Defiant to the end." Zaeed muttered as the frigate finally went down with all hands lost. The screams of several of the frigate's crew being flung out into space as the ship broke in half being unheard by anyone. "Poor bastards."

"Let's go, we still got about half an hour till we get to Akibastar."

"Lovely place this is."

"Yeah, yeah."

The fighters activated their warp drives and turned towards the direction of AEPS space.

 **~oOo~**

"They're coming here?"

The person operating the sensor station nodded, "They'll be here in half an hour if they maintain their current heading."

Tsubasa folded her arms, eyes narrowed, all the while looking at the map that was showing her a real-time display of the two fighters approaching Akibastar at high speed. "Have the entire planet on alert, but do not fire on them unless they show any hostile intent."

"Yes ma'am."

Tsubasa then exited the command room and made her way down to the hangar, all the while she touched the back of her neck, _'Why do I have the feeling that someone I know is coming?'_

 **~oOo~**

"Doesn't look like much."

"The entire colony is surrounded in domes." Naruto explained as the just exited hyperspace. He moved his ship towards the largest dome. "We can enter through there, that's the main city and where my aunt lives."

"Just lead the way, kid."

" **Attention, unknown ships. Please identify yourselves and state your intent of coming here."**

"This is Valkyries Ronin and Hunter, we're just here for a visit, nothing more. I'm sending you our ID." Naruto replied while sharing identification data and sending it to the planet's command center.

"They've got impressive security." Zaeed commented.

The blonde shrugged, "Well they have to, they did just get attacked not too long ago."

The two ships then maneuvered their way through the guiding lights spotting several defensive emplacements as well as damaged ones being replaced by workers. Zaeed had to whistle at the sight, "Wonder what kind of firepower they have?"

"Here we are." Naruto announced as the ships were now lowered down into the hangar where numerous security personnel and WOTA members stood on standby, ready for anything. With the starfighters now secure, the two Valkyrie mercenaries exited their respective crafts and hopped down onto the hangar floor where dozens of armed people.

"Lovely welcoming party." Zaeed muttered.

' _Aunt Tsubasa.'_ Naruto spotted a woman with short neck length blonde hair and blue eyes, she wore glasses and a blue business outfit with white shoes. He nudged his partner to follow him and slowly approached them, some of the security personnel already pointing their guns at them. He motioned Zaeed to lower their weapons, assault rifles, sidearms and blades down onto the floor. Once that was done they removed their helmets.

Tsubasa gasped at the sight of a young man with dark red hair and blue eyes, she could not believe who it was. She hadn't seen him in three years. "Naruto…?"

"Hi auntie."

That revelation shocked everyone in the hangar. Tsubasa Katagiri's nephew had returned from the dead.

"Everyone lower your weapons!" Tsubasa ordered to which they all complied, the next thing she did was hug the young man, tears now hotly streaming down her face. "Naruto… oh thank God! You're alright!"

"Sorry I made you worry, auntie." The blonde returned the hug and rubbed her back. "I'm back."

"Welcome back."

 **~oOo~**

"EEEEEEH!?"

"Tsubasa-san has a nephew!?" Nagisa nearly shrieked at the news when they saw Tsubasa embrace the handsome young man who was identified to be her nephew.

Hikari Kimishima also known as Yuko Oshima the 9th nodded in confirmation. "It was three years ago. We all thought he died during a DES attack on one of our guerilla concerts. Unfortunately his father – her brother-in-law, died during the attack. He was nowhere to be found and we all assumed he died."

"He also lost both his father to DES." Kanata muttered, her hands clenching but was immediately calmed by the touch of her younger sister's hands.

"And now he comes back as a Valkyrie." Chieri Sono, AKB0048's Center Nova, deducted. "Could it be that the people who found him were Valkyries?"

"Are these Valkyries really tough, Chieri-chan?" Nagisa asked, earning a nod from her best friend.

"They are infamous mercenary group within Alliance space. DES has had a few run ins with them from time to time but a month ago, a single Valkyrie fighter squadron decimated an entire DES carrier group, and here's the thing, they didn't lose a single fighter."

Everyone widened their eyes in shock.

"Wow!" Sonata exclaimed. "Does that mean that Naruto-san was one of them?"

"Most likely."

"You seem to know a lot about this, Chieri-chan." Mimori noted.

The blue haired idol nodded, "Well of course, before my father died he had a few run ins with the Valkyries as well. They're one of the many enemies of DES that actively engages them in battles. The DGTO has even went ahead and declared them terrorists due to them not supporting their law enforcement."

"So are they friends?" Sonata asked.

"I hope so." Mimori said, "But with one of them being Tsubasa-san's nephew, I'm sure they are. And…"

They all saw Mimori blushing as she was thinking about something.

"What is, Mimori?"

"He's cute."

"EH!?"

 **~oOo~**

"It's really great to be back." Naruto said, taking a nice view of the scenery as he sat with his aunt in the dining room of AKB0048's living quarters.

"We thought you died that night three years ago. But we didn't find a body." Tsubasa told him with a sad smile.

"Zaeed was the one who found me that night under a pile of rubble."

"Fished you out and turned you into one hell of a pilot." Zaeed said with pride in his voice, "Your old man would have been proud. He was one of the best Valkyrie pilots in the system, Naruto here is living up to that legacy."

"I had no idea my brother-in-law was a Valkyrie." Tsubasa said with narrowed eyes. "But at least you're alive, and you're doing okay. We're all we have left now."

"Yeah." Naruto bites his lip and frowns. "It's the reason why I've been taking missions in offensives against DES and DGTO."

"So you were part of the destruction of a DES carrier group a month ago."

"I was." The young blonde smiled, "Zaeed here is a good man, and an old friend of dad's during his time in the Valkryies before he retired. He's been my mentor for the past three years, taught me everything I now know."

"He's an ace." Zaeed informed her, "He can hold his own against an entire enemy squadron and come out unscathed. Bringing the pain on any DES he passes by. Hell he was the one who led the attack on that carrier group and coming back without a single casualty on our side. Best damn pilot I've ever seen, even better than his old man."

A sliver of pride crept up inside her, he certainly grew up these past three years. He was no longer loud and brash, in front of her was a man with an aura of confidence and serenity. She could tell just by looking at his eyes that he was a disciplined man, and she probably has Zaeed to thank. "Zaeed-san, thank you for watching over him."

"My pleasure." The older mercenary said with a crooked grin on his face, "I promised his old man that I'd watch over him, and I did. Now look at him, ready to take on the universe."

"Acchan would be proud, Naruto."

"You think so?" The blonde asked, looking a little apprehensive at the mention of someone dear to him.

Tsubasa nodded and smiled at him. "I know she would be. I mean I'm proud of you, you've grown up to be a fine young man."

 **~oOo~**

Night had come on this side of Akibastar and Naruto had just finished gathering his stuff from the cargo hold of his starfighter. For a combat ship of its class, it was large with ample cargo space and room for passengers. The entire ship 37 metres long, large for a combat and dogfighting ship. It was armed with a gimbal APOC Death Ballistic Pulse Laser Gatling Gun, 6 Behring M4A High Power Lasers, an automated turret armed with two ballistic repeaters, and two missile racks. This is the Warden variant of the Vanguard combat ship, designed solely for combat.

Passing by as he went up the hill he greeted the many people that knew him during his childhood days back when he grew up here, many of them glad that he was back and that he was alive and well. Seeing these many people and being here brought him many wonderful memories, many of them he wishes to relive. Zaeed decided to stay in a hotel during his stay while Tsubasa insisted that he stay in his old room at the house, the same house where the idols stay. He looked up at the artificial sky beneath the dome and felt at home. Outside the dome he could see the stars. He felt the wind touch his face and smelled the air that he hasn't smelt in three years.

"I'm home, big sis… I'm home. I hope you're looking out for me … wherever you are."

 **~oOo~**

The door opened and the girls saw Naruto enter the premises with his gear, and they could not believe that slung on his back was an acoustic guitar, a rare instrument that is really hard to get these days due to many of them destroyed by DES.

"How you all doing?"

"G-Good." Mimori replied.

"I'm just gonna head up to my old room if you guys don't mind, it's been a while since I've been here."

"Okay."

The blonde smiled and immediately went down towards the basement, the very basement that Tsubasa told them was off limits.

"He went down there!" Sonata exclaimed in excitement.

Chieri stood up and looked on with wide eyes, "That means, the basement that was off limits is… his room."

They then all decided to follow him down and see what the room was like. They hid behind the corner and watch him take out a key and insert it into the door's keyhole. Turning it, a distinct sound was made, letting him know that it was now unlocked. Opening the door, he was welcomed with a clean room that was well maintained these past three years, no doubt Tsubasa had a hand in keeping it this way. Setting the guitar by the wall and the rest of his stuff on his bed, he turned to the girls and smiled, "You're welcome to come in and take a look if you want."

All of them flushed in embarrassment that they were spotted so easily. But seeing as he was inviting them they decided to take it and enter the room. Some of them awing at how nice the room is.

"It's so clean." Suzuko commented.

Naruto chuckled at the observation, "Aunt Tsubasa probably had it cleaned regularly."

"NO WAY!" Nagisa gasped when she picked up a photo. Everyone then came to her side and gasped as well. Within the picture was a younger Naruto being held by a teenage Atsuko Katagiri, also known as the previous Atsuko Maeda before being succeeded by Nagisa. "You know Acchan!"

Naruto sat down and looked at the picture the strawberry headed girl was holding. He smiled sadly at the memory of that picture, seeing her sit down while holding his five year old self in a loving manner. "I more than know her… ever since I was five… she was the one that decided to raise me, my mother died giving birth to me, so when she heard that she immediately went up to me and picked me up, giving me the warmest hug I ever got. This was a picture of me and her fifteen years ago, I was five and she was fifteen. It was the day she declared that she's going to help raise me. The picture was taken in this very house."

Everyone simply looked at him, eyes wide and mouths open at the revelation.

He took the picture and ran his fingers over her face, "She's… she's my sister."

 **~oOo~**

"Every concert she went, I was there in the sidelines with my aunt, watching her perform, watching her dance. Watching her bring smiles to those who can't smile."

Everyone had practically sat down, listening to the sweet story of one of the greatest idols in existence become a willing adoptive sister to a little boy in need.

"Every time we went home, she would take me to the park while my dad was out at work. Dad was a retired Valkyrie who in turn helped out the resistance fighters in every concert we went to, but he knew I was much closer to her, but he didn't mind, all he did was just be there for me. Then…"

"The Center Nova." Mimori finished for him, earning a nod and a saddened look from him.

"My entire world shattered when she disappeared, no more big sis, and then a year later on another concert, no more dad. And I was left in a pile of rubble, holding on to dear life. That was when old man Zaeed found me and brought me in to become a Valkyrie." He then started to choke, trying his hardest to not let the tears fall, "The rest was… was…"

To no one's surprise, Mimori pulled him into a hug, "Let it out… it's okay, let it all out."

Leaning on the staircase wall, and hidden from their sight, a lone tear fell down Tsubasa's face as she too felt the pain her nephew was feeling. Of all the people who was affected with Atsuko's appearance, it was Naruto who mourned the most. Even now he is still affected by the loss. She then silently went back up, knowing that he already has people there for him.

"S-Sorry…" the blonde shakily said as he wiped his tears away.

Mimori shook her head and smiled, "It's alright."

"I lost my dad to DES as well." Kanata told him as she wrapped an around her sister, "You're not alone."

"Me too." Chieri said while nodding in agreement, "You're not alone when it comes to losing someone."

"Thanks you, all of you." After a few good minutes of tears, he looks at Nagisa and smiles. "So… you succeeded my sister, huh?"

"H-Hai!" the strawberry headed girl nodded vigorously. "I-I've always admired Acchan, ever since I went to one of the concerts back in Lancastar three years ago!"

"Nagisa…"

"Hai?"

"You make her proud by succeeding her, thank you for keeping her legacy alive."

She immediately stood up and bowed, "Thank you!"

 **~oOo~**

Looking out the balcony, Naruto heard the voice of a young woman and turned around to see Hikari Kimishima, also known as Yuko Oshima the 9th, walking up to him.

"I still can't believe the woman I declared my rival had a son… well…"

"I know." He chuckled and leaned on the concrete railing. "You saw her… didn't you, in the ?"

Hikari nodded, "I got to the 'Other World', there I saw a stage where Acchan and the previous Center Novas are singing, keeping the fires of hope alive. Before I returned, she said that there was someone most precious to her, someone that she treasures above all else. Until now I never understood what she meant by that… even though it was right there in front of me. You meant the world to her."

"You got back right?" he told her, "So… that means that there is a chance to bring her back!"

"I don't know, Naruto." Hikari told her, "I don't know. I hope so, I really do.

"Then I'll find away."

"Ron-"

"I will find a way, sis always told me that nothing's impossible."

The idol smiled and looked behind her to see the girls getting ready for bed, "So I see you met the new girls."

He nodded and smiled, "Yeah, they're great. Nagisa especially… sweet kid. She'll go even further, I just know it. And Chieri, she actually made Center Nova. This year's generation is really promising."

Hikari smiles and lightly punches him on the shoulder, "It's good to have you back, Naruto."

He smiles back and looks up at the night sky, "Good to be back."

 **~oOo~**

Morning had come and Naruto walked up to the dining hall in a gray pajama and black tank top, exposing his broad muscular arms, on his back a tattoo could be seen.

' _Woah.'_ Mimori looked at his arms with wide eyes. _'He's hot… and HOT!'_

"Mimomari?" Sonata waved her hand in front of her, but for some reason she did not respond. "Hello, anyone there?"

"I think she's broken." Kanata, her older sister, told her. She then looked at the form of Naruto happily talking to Chef Papa. "I think I know why."

"I can't believe you're okay." The chef said as he served the young man a plate of breakfast. "It's so good to have you back, my boy!"

"Good to see you again, pops."

"And you're a Valkyrie, that's no easy feat!"

"I had a great teacher to teach me. Anyway it's good to see you again, pops."

The chef nodded happily as the young man went to where the girls were at, unknowing that Mimori was still staring at him. "Morning all."

"Morning!" all the girls greeted him.

"Morning~" Mimori mumbled as she could not take her eyes off of him.

"Mimomari will get back to you later." Sonata informed him, "She's broken right now."

"I can see that." The blonde responded with an eyebrow raised. But then his stomach lightly growled, signaling him begin eating. To his side was a holographic data pad that was showing him different kind of freelance job offers for fighter pilots. Some of them were escort jobs, others was guard duty and the others was border security, making sure that the DES don't try something. No real time combat jobs for him, but that was no surprise to him, this region of space has the least pirates.

"What are you looking at?"

He turned to see Sonata right up to him and peaking over his shoulder.

"Sonata!" Kanata scolded her sister, "You're being rude!"

"It's fine." Naruto told her before returning to look at the number of jobs, "Just looking at a couple of possible jobs I might take for today. Mercenary work is far different than what you usually see people do."

The eleven year old blonde girl's mouth made 'O' shape before looking at the tattoo on his back, "That's an interesting tattoo you have there."

"Valkyrie tattoo, it's the emblem of the Valkyries, sort of an unspoken tradition to have it as a tattoo. I of course have a big one on my back. If sis were still here she would throw a fit."

"No kidding." Hikari shivered, remembering full well of Atsuko's overprotective mode. She will never forget the image of a dark aura and an invisible oni mask behind her whenever she thinks Naruto was in some sort of dilemma. Even some of the older generation idols shivered at the sight of an angry Atsuko… it was not pretty. The fact that her baby brother has a dangerous job will not sit well with her.

The only male in the dining room – minus Chef Papa – smiled fondly at the memory of his adoptive sister ssistering him with as much as possible. Now it was but a memory, but he will find a way to bring her back, if Hikari was able to return from the Other World, than so can she. He then turned to Mimori who was still in some sort of daze. "Uh Mimori…"

"H-Huh?" the dark pink haired girl finally snapped out of her daze, "What?"

"She speaks!" Sonata joked, earning a slap on the head, courtesy of her older sister Kanata.

"Nice to have you back." the only male in the group told her.

"U-Uh…" Mimori chuckled sheepishly as a flushed prettily. "Morning."

Naruto chuckled and shook his head in amusement, "Morning to you too."

It was a nice family like moment. AKB0048 was a family to him, he grew up around them, many of them like sisters. But to some of the girls it was obvious of Mimori's attraction to him, but unfortunately the rule of AKB0048 was that they are not allowed to date during the duration of their career, and even though it was meant to protect them, they fear that it might also do harm. Mimori was always the outgoing type and isn't afraid of dangers, the fact that she has an attraction towards the son of Atsuko Maeda the 9th could pose a lot of risk. The girls watched as Mimori and Rona happily chatted away while eating breakfast, enjoying each other's company. They could just see the scandal, the fans in an uproar since the rule is that AKB0048 idols must remain pure. They all know Tsubasa is a strict person, and she will not go easy on either of them should a romance flourish. Heck they could imagine forcing Naruto to leave, and that will crush Mimori's heart.

Hikari then began to wish Atsuko was here, she always knew what to do.

 **~oOo~**

After breakfast and saying goodbye to the girls for the day as they had rehearsals for the upcoming concert, Naruto had already headed into the hangar where his starfighter was waiting. Waving the people he passed by, he approached his craft and opened the entrance door, allowing him to enter the ship and sit in the cockpit. His left hand hovered over the switches and buttons, powering up the vessel. The ship roared to life with its engines making a whirring sound and the voice of his ship AI making itself known.

 **[Reactor online, weapons online, targeting systems online, shields online, countermeasures online, all systems nominal. Welcome back, Valkyrie.]**

He took a deep breath, chanting a few words before lifting the ship up through the massive doorway and out into the cold void of space. Closing his eyes he remembered his favorite memory.

" _Oh you're so cute!" Fifteen year old Atsuko Katagiri knelt down and cupped five year old Naruto Katagiri's face. "What's your name?"_

" _R-Naruto…" he mumbled in reply. "I'm five…"_

" _Where are you parents?"_

" _Papa is working."_

" _And your mama?"_

"…"

" _Naruto-kun…" Atsuko looked at him with concern, "Where's your mother?"_

" _I don't have one."_

" _Eh?" the purple haired young woman lightly gasped alongside her fellow idols._

" _My mama died when she gave birth to me." He bluntly informed them. "But papa says that I will see her later, he just doesn't know when. But don't worry!"_

 _For some reason, Atsuko could not help but look at the boy with a certain look. To everyone's surprise she pulled the boy into a loving and sisterly hug. "Don't worry Naru-kun, from now on I will be your big sister from now on!"_

" _EEEEH!?" the other idols looked at her as if she had grown two heads._

" _I will become his sister starting today!" the purple haired idol declared, getting her Kirara to glow brightly, as if it was agreeing to what she said. "NO OBJECTIONS!"_

 _A few years passed and Naruto was eight years old. He was high up on a tree and Atsuko was of course worrying over the possibility of her baby brother hurting himself._

" _Naruto, get down from there!"_

" _Hey big sis, look! I'm a-"_

He stuck a picture of him and his adoptive sister right above him. He is going to find a way to bring her back, if there is even a small chance of it happening, he WILL find a way.

"I'm a leaf on the wind… watch how I soar."

 **NA: I bet you scifi folks know who I was referencing there. Hope you all enjoyed this new project!**

 **Zaeed is a favorite of mine from Mass Effect, he's just that awesome.**

 **As for the Vanguard… it's a Star Citizen ship, with a blistering array of weapons that would make one piss their pants at the sight of it.**

 **So this is basically a massive combination of numerous sci-fi games and maybe a movie or two. But instead of massive ships, we are going for the little ones.**

 **So here is the Naruto's character sheet.**

 **Name:** Naruto Katigiri

 **Age:** 20

 **Nationality:** Unknown (Caucasian/Asian)

 **Birthplace:** Akibastar

 **Parents:** Minato Namikaze (Deceased), Kushina Katagiri (Deceased)

 **Description:** Blonde hair and storm blue eyes, whisker birthmarks on each cheek, and large Valkyrie emblem tattoo on his back.

 **Personality:** He is a calm and reserved young man but is prone to outbursts when it comes to sensitive topics.

 **Bio:** He was born in Akibastar to former Valkyrie mercenary Minato Namikaze and Kushina Katagiri, sister to Tsubasa Katagiri. Kushina died due to complications in childbirth. He has grown up with a distant father for the first five years of his life until unofficially adopted by none other than Atsuko Katagiri, a relative of Kushina and his aunt Tsubasa. After that life could not get any better, while she was only ten years older than him she was the best sister he could have ever gotten. But disaster struck during a Center Nova phenomenon where Atsuko disappeared, leaving a devastated sixteen year old Naruto. A year later during one of the guerilla concerts, Minato was gunned down by Destroy Entertainment Soldiers. Thankfully fellow Valkyrie mercenary Zaeed Massani was in the vicinity and promised that he would watch over Naruto, whom he had found under a pile of debris.

Three years later Naruto re-emerged as a Valkyrie mercenary under the callsign Ronin. During his three years as a Valkyrie he has racked up an impressive record as a successful starfighter pilot. Piloting a Aegis Dynamics Vanguard Starfighter, he has created an impressive reputation as a cunning mercenary pilot that can out maneuver any fighter that comes his way.

Now back in Akibastar and with the knowledge that his old friend Hikari Kimishima was able to come back from the Other World and meet Atsuko, he strives to find a way to bring her back.

 **So here it is! Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NA: SPAAAAAAAAAAAAACE! Welcome to space!**

 **So here are the specifications of the Vanguard Warden from Star Citizen:**

 **A3G Vanguard W – Warden Variant**

 **Manufacturer:** Aegis Dynamics **  
** **Class:** Long Range Heavy Space Superiority Starfighter **  
** **Minimum Crew:** 1 + Passengers **  
** **Mass:** 45,000kg **  
** **Length:** 37m **  
** **Height:** 8.8m (8.5m Gear down, 6.3m folded) **  
** **Beam:** 39m (25m when wings are folded) **  
** **Power Plant:** Lai Dai Antimatter Reactor **  
** **Shield Generator:** 2xBehring 6S7A Heavy Shield Generators **  
** **Armor:** 200mm Tungsten Carbide Armor Plating **  
** **Armaments:** 1x Gimbal APOC DeathBallistic Gatling Pulse Laser, 6x Behring M4A High Power Burst Lasers **  
** **Auxilary Weapons:** 1 Top Mounted Turret with Dual Mounted Ballistic Repeaters, 2x 'Trishula' Missile Launchers **  
** **Additional Equipment:** Survival Pod

 **And now… on with the story!**

 **~oOo~**

A DES fighter pilot screamed as beams of light passed through the hull of his craft and through his body. He screamed in agony as the lights surprisingly hadn't killed him. He screamed in terror as his craft was now riddled with holes and life support was slowly losing power, he was going to die a slow and painful death, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. The ejection seat had jammed due to so much damage his craft had sustained. His arms began to lose strength, his body twitching violently because of the lack of air. He fought for his life, his eyes peered towards the stars, the cold, cold space. Hands floated upward while drawing his last breath. There he could see the sight of the one that took his life, a large starfighter like nothing he had ever seen. It bore the emblem of a white winged skull with an eyepatch over its left eye.

A Valkyrie had taken his life today, and no one would know what happened here.

One of the enemy pilots roared in anger at the Valkyrie, unleashing a torrent of pulse lasers that the black starfighter dodged gracefully. "Why won't you die!?"

A Valkyrie A3G Vanguard W careened its way around an asteroid, dodging the erratic barrage of pulse lasers being fired from DES mechs. Naruto had taken a job and was tasked with escorting an AEPS convoy transporting supplies and otherto a planet called Tundrastar, a planet so deeply affected by the DGTO that famine remains a major problem. Currently the planet is under civil war and the majority of those fighting for their freedom are poorly armed. Thus the AEPS and several other militant cells have agreed to send in a supply convoy filled with food, water, clothing for displaced civilians, weapons and more. Escorting them is a small squadron of AEPS militia squadrosn, and Naruto's A3G Vanguard W Long Range Heavy Space Superiority Starfighter. The deadliest starfighter they had ever seen.

 ***RATATATATATATA***

The sound of the DeathBallistic Gatling Pulse Cannon cut another DES mech to ribbons. What was left of its pilot floated outwards and slammed itself onto the asteroid's rock.

The last remaining DES pilot screamed and tried to escape, but the Vanguard – despite its size – was far too fast for it. It immediately caught up and was also cut down by its impressive array of weapons. The nearby DES patrol frigate tried frantically to shoot the massive starfighter down but none of its weapons could shoot it down, its shield array was and impressive armor was more than enough to soak up the damage.

The blonde Valkyrie remained calm even when under anti-air flak. His targeting systems locked on to the enemy frigate's engines and bridge while his guns took out the shield generator. Hearing the distinct ringing sound of weapon's lock, his thumb pressed the button on top of his flight stick and unleashed a hailstorm of 'Trishula' multi-purpose missiles.

"SHOOT THOSE MISSILES DOWN!" the DES frigate captain ordered in panic.

"We can't sir, they're coming in too fast!"

"DAMN YOU TERRORISTS!"

The frigate burned up with its bridge destroyed, incinerating all who were in it. the Convoy watched in awe as a single starfighter took down not only a patrol squadron of DES mechs but a frigate. This is why the Valkyries were a feared force in the galaxy.

"This Ronin to AEPS convoy." Naruto spoke through the ExtraNet, "The way to Tundrastar is clear, we should move before more show up."

"R-Roger that Ronin, thanks for the assistance."

The blonde shrugged as he returned his ship back into formation, "Just doing my job, captain, now let's get those supplies to those people in need."

"Prep for hyperspace jump."

 **Valkyrie: Voice of the Stars**

 **The Darkness of a Valkyrie**

 **Akibastar**

 **[On other news, an AEPS convoy has successfully made it to Tundrastar with the help of a Valkyrie starfighter.]**

"Hey everyone!" Sonata called out to her fellow idols and pointed to the holographic news footage, pointing at the large black starfighter. "It's Naruto, and he helped our guys get to Tundrastar!"

"He's all the way out there!?" Mimori exclaimed in an uncharacteristic manner.

"He's fine." Hikari assured her, "He's trained for this, and besides, the Valkyries have a reputation of being skilled soldiers. I mean they did take down a DES carrier group with no casualties, so this should be a cakewalk for him."

"You and Naruto-san seem pretty close." Nagisa observed.

"Well yeah." The brunette nodded, "We're childhood friends, even before I joined AKB0048, we always hung out. He stopped by at my home in Nikkoustar a few times with his dad, and even then we always kept in touch. Back then he was loud and obnoxious."

Shiori Arisawa, AKA Minami Takashi the 5th, laughed at the memory. "I remember that! He was always sprouting at how he is going to be best pilot ever. Always climbing trees and always making Acchan worried that he might hurt himself."

" **Hey big sis, look!"** Hikari and Shiori spoke in unison while impersonating Naruto, putting their hands out and balling them into fists while pretending they were flying. **"I'm a leaf on the wind… watch how I soar!"**

All the other idols laughed at the impersonation, but then their laughter returned to smiles. Akira Igarashi, known by everyone as Sayaka Akimoto the 10th, fondly looked at her fellow idols. "But he did it, he became the best pilot out there. Acchan would have been proud of what he had accomplished. He has a great warrior spirit."

Mimori looked on, her fascination towards the blond growing more and more, Hikari of course immediately noticed this and of was of course was worried. Naruto was like a brother to her, a brother to many of her fellow successor idols, and the last thing they want was to see him hurt because of the rule that idols are not allowed to fall in love. They already saw him devastated at the news when Acchan disappeared, they could not bear to see him like that again. His heart shattered once, they doubt he could handle it a second time.

"Well he'll be back tonight." Hikari told him, "We should all thank him for what he has done today."

"That's right!" Nagisa responded with a nod of agreement. "We should throw a party for him!"

The other girls happily agreed and began talking. Mimori on the other hand simply sat in the corner and continued to watch the news footage of Naruto's ship engaging DES ships over Tundrastar, and then showing him footage of giving food to children down into the planet. A part of her was glad that he was helping their cause and helping the people fight for freedom of entertainment, but a part of her worried, worried that he was risking his life out there. She didn't like it, not one bit. She knew romance was forbidden, it was required for an idol to remain pure for the fans. But seeing him care for those hungry children and tending to some wounded with a smile made her heart race. The way he held that infant child, rocking him to sleep and singing him a beautiful tune. He's a good singer, a VERY good singer.

 **[Now we are looking at Naruto Katagiri, nephew to the Tsubasa Katagiri, manager of AKB0048, singing songs to children with his guitar, a very rare instrument.]**

"Wow he's good!" Orine said as her body swayed at the sound of his voice.

 _I was only walking through your neighborhood_ _  
_ _Saw you out loud honey in the cold I stood_ _  
_ _Anywhere I go there you are_ _  
_ _Anywhere I go there you are_

Everyone started swaying as well, relaxing at the sound of his beautiful voice. Both Kanata and Sonata had tears in their eyes when they heard him sing, the lyrics reminded them of their time when their father was still alive.

 _I been getting used to waking up with you_ _  
_ _I been getting used to waking up here_ _  
_ _Anywhere I go there you are_ _  
_ _Anywhere I go there you are_

 _There you are_ _  
_ _There you are_

 _You're the fire and the flood_ _  
_ _And I'll always feel you in my blood_ _  
_ _Everything is fine_ _  
_ _When your hand is resting next to mine_ _  
_ _Next to mine_ _  
_ _You're the fire and the flood_

Hikari then recognized the lyrics. She could not believe the song she was hearing, there was no doubt about it. It was the song Atsuko was working on before she disappeared in to the Other World. _'Naruto… you finished it.'_

 _Since we met I feel a lightness in my step_ _  
_ _You're miles away but I still feel you_ _  
_ _Anywhere I go there you are_ _  
_ _Anywhere I go there you are_ _  
_ _Late at night when you can't fall asleep_

 _I'll be lying right beside you counting sheep_ _  
_ _Anywhere I go there you are_ _  
_ _Anywhere I go there you are_

 _There you are_ _  
_ _There you are_

An orange tadpole shaped Kirara with nine tails emerged from behind him and glowed, dancing to the song he sang. The girls gasped at how bright the Kirara was shining, never in their wildest dreams did they think a man could have such radiance.

 _You're the fire and the flood_ _  
_ _And I'll always feel you in my blood_ _  
_ _Everything is fine_ _  
_ _When your hand is resting next to mine_ _  
_ _Next to mine_ _  
_ _You're the fire and the flood_

 _Now listen here she said_ _  
_ _Boy when you know you'll know_ _  
_ _And I know_

 _You're the fire and the flood_ _  
_ _And I'll always feel you in my blood_ _  
_ _Everything is fine_ _  
_ _When your hand is resting next to mine_ _  
_ _Next to mine_ _  
_ _You're the fire and the flood_

The sound of people clapping their hands when he finished caused the girls to clap their hands as well. Hikari wiped a few tears away, happy that a part of Atsuko is within him. He finished her song, he actually finished Atsuko's song. Kanata and Sonata were crying, remembering the happy times they had with their father before he died. The others simply smiled, happy that somebody other than themselves could bring music to those who are deprived of it. His smile made his radiance even brighter, and that only made Mimori feel even more for him.

"Mariko?" Hikari called her by her successor name, but got nothing. "Mimori?"

"Hm?" the pinkette turned to her fellow successor idol, "What is, Yuuko?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She nodded, but the fact that she wasn't her usual 'sexy' personality spoke otherwise.

"Are you sure, you're awfully quiet."

Mimori tried to hide it, "I guess I'm just tired from today, we are rehearsing for the next guerilla concert."

"Yeah." Hikari nodded, even though she was suspecting that Mimori was falling for Naruto. But she knew better than to call her out on it, it would only prove to be more damaging. "That's probably it." Looking at the news footage, she let out a smile, "He's really something huh?"

"Yeah." Mimori nodded in agreement. "He is… I never thought he would have such a bright radiance. I mean… he can sing… really good."

"I have no doubt Atsuko had a hand in that." The brunette said. "Are you really alright, Mimori? You're unusually quiet."

"I'm just…" the pinkette looked unsure as to how to explain this to her. "I don't know. Ever since Naruto came here… I've been… feeling…"

"You don't need to continue." Hikari informed her while placing a hand on hers, "You need to be careful Mimori, you're a successor and you of all people know what could happen if you go down this path. I know it seems unfair but you have to consider what will happen to him. He will be targeted by fans, even worse, WOTA. He is like a brother to so many of us, seeing him in pain and despair is the last thing on our minds. It took him months to recover from Atsuko's disappearance. I'm not telling to not pursue this, instead I am telling you to be careful, and most of all NEVER tell Tsubasa-san this."

Mimori nodded hesitantly, scared that Hikari saw right through her. "I… I won't."

Hikari smiled and placed a hand on the pinkette's shoulder, "I'm not mad at you, in fact I would be lying if I told you I never had a crush on him once, despite him being obnoxious back then he did have a certain charm. I mean even some of the girls also had a crush on him, but Atsuko of course wouldn't have any of it, claiming she didn't want her baby brother 'defiled'."

Both girls then giggled while the others started planning for the party and dragged Chef Papa with them. As the others chatted away on the plan for the party, Mimori and Hikari quietly sat there in the corner. The former then returned her eyes towards the news footage and smiled, "I like him… I really do like him."

The brunette smiled as well, "I don't blame you, just on his first day in helping our cause he's already doing so much. He has a heart of gold and does not know the meaning of 'giving up'. Just promise me you will be careful, Mimori, and please… don't hurt him."

"I won't."

"For now…" Hikari patted her on the shoulder, "Just be his friend and get to know him, after that we'll see how it goes."

 **~oOo~**

 **Tundrastar**

After his little performance with the guitar, the blonde Valkyrie returned to helping out the people with handing out supplies and applying first-aid to those with minor wounds. He was no medic or doctor but he at least knew the basics. Most of the time he spent here was with supplies and handing out food. Just as he was about done the convoy captain came up to him.

"Thank you so much, Katagiri-san."

"My pleasure." Naruto replied and shook the man's hand, "How goes the operations here?"

"We'll be receiving reinforcements within the hour, your pay has been added to your account. You're free to go home."

"Alright I'll do just that, last thing I want is worrying my aunt."

The AEPS ship captain shook his head, "I still can't believe Tsubasa Katagiri has a nephew, not to mention living with the idols."

"I grew up there." Naruto replied. "Especially with Atsuko-nee."

"Atsuko-nee…" the captain repeated. "That's right her last name is also Katagiri."

"Yup." The blonde nodded, "We're related. Actually… she raised me since I was five."

"Woah."

"Yeah… it was a big secret back then, it was meant to protect me but now…"

"You have the power to protect yourself." The captain concluded, smiling at him. "I bet she'd be proud of what you're doing here today."

"You think?"

The captain nodded in confirmation, giving him a bright smile. "Yeah… once again, thank you."

"You know where to find me if you need another escorting mission!" Naruto finally said before boarding his Vanguard, earning a nod from his new friend.

"You saw it didn't you?" one of the captain's men spoke. "He has the previous Acchan's aura and radiance."

"Yeah… he does." The captain's face became sour, "But there's something wrong with him, he didn't even spare any of the DES escape pods. He must really hate them to do something like that."

"So what do we do?"

"He's in the hands of AKB0048, let's hope they can help him."

 **~oOo~**

 **Hours Later**

 **Akibastar**

"Hey, kiddo!" Zaeed waved at his protégé who just arrived from Tundrastar. "How'd everything go?"

"DES patrols were destroyed along the way." Naruto replied as he shook the 'old man's' hand.

Zaeed chuckled when he saw the look of satisfaction in the young man's face, "You didn't even bother sparing their life pods, did you?"

The blonde shrugged.

"Just make sure to watch yourself, kid." The older mercenary warned him with a frown. "That could bite you in the ass one day if you're not careful."

"I will, 'old man'."

"Hey… I'm not that old." Zaeed frowned before smiling and patting him on the back. "I'll see you tomorrow. Oh by the way, we're getting a shipment of nuggets in a few days."

"How many?"

"Three new recruits for me to train and for you to help me train."

"I'll see what I can do but when it comes to passing knowledge, you're better."

"Whatever… I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah…" The blonde nodded to his mentor before turning around and making his way out the hangar. He passed through the streets and waved at the people. He couldn't smile at them, not one bit, but of course people assumed that he was just tired from today. He walked up the steps leading to his home and saw that it was unusually quiet, a bit too quiet. He drew his sidearm and carefully entered the house. The lights were out, and that made him worry. Entering the living room, his left hand reached for the light switch, and was welcomed with something that he did not expect.

"SURPRISE!"

Naruto's mouth refused to close at the sight of all the girls popping up behind the couches, curtains, and doors. "W-Wha…"

Mimori approached him and lowered his weapon. "No need for that, Naruto-kun… we just threw you a surprise party for you!"

"I don't like surprises…"

All the girls laughed and each gave him a hug.

He looked at the 'Thank you Naruto' sigh on the wall and immediately had a look of disbelief. "What is all this… what…"

"We just wanted to say thank you for what you did today." Mimori told him while getting nods from everyone. "We saw you in the news, as well as your singing voice."

The blonde Valkyrie scratched the back of his head, flushing a light tint of pink at the mention of his performance today. He smiled and bit his lip, "Y-You didn't have to do this… really… I was just doing my job."

"That's exactly why!" Hikari argued, "You did such a great job today and actually performed for people who don't even have the same liberties we have. Everyone knows how bad it is in Tundrastar. What you did there meant more to them than you know. So come on, enjoy the party we planned for you."

"You guys…" Naruto bit his lip and tried to fight the tears that threatened to fall out.

"Aww…" all the girls cooed at the sight of him trying to fight it. Mimori and Hikari then proceeded to hug him again, causing his tears to finally fall.

"You guys are the best."

 **~oOo~**

Laughter and chatter echoed throughout the house of AKB0048. Food was being served as the girls gathered around the blonde, listening to some of the stories of his endeavors during the three years he spent with the Valkyries. Akira was the one who was most intrigued since she came from a family with a military background within the AEPS. It was then her eyes now had stars at the mention of him taking part in the Battle of the Round Table.

"System B7R." Akira muttered in awe. "The Round Table… that place is the holy grail for every fighter pilot."

"The place is still contested." Naruto informed them, "The battle had no conclusive victor as it was just one giant bloodbath."

The rest of the girls cringed at the last word while Mimori paled, she really did not like that. The thought of him going to such a horrible place left a bad taste in her mouth. Slowly but surely she was beginning to worry for his wellbeing. Yes, he is a soldier. Yes, she understood why he does it. But it does not mean that she has to like it. Just today her feelings and attraction for him had grown significantly, but on Hikari's advice she has to be VERY careful. So for now she will settle on being his friend, perhaps his best friend.

"There was one thing that intrigued me the most." Naruto said, his face making a look that said 'something interested me'.

"What's that?" Mimori asked.

The blonde grinned as he rested his back onto the cushion of the couch, "Jessie… her name was Jessie."

"Eh?" all the girls widened their eyes, Mimori of course was becoming heart broken.

"Who's Jessie?" Hikari asked with raised eyebrows.

"It goes something like this…"

 **Naruto walked through the armory of the Valkyrie base, his current home for the past year. He spotted Zaeed working on his weapons when he spotted a rusty old M-7 Lancer assault rifle. He leaned closer and was about to touch it when Zaeed turned around.**

" **Hey, don't touch that."**

" **Wha-!" the blonde nearly jumped at the sudden snapping tone the older mercenary gave him. "S-Sorry…"**

" **That rifle's older than you are." Zaeed informed him. "I call her Jessie, that's my lucky charm. More men have been killed with that gun than died in the Round Table. The day I laid her to rest was the saddest day of my life. I'd give up every weapon for another chance with that shitty old rifle."**

"Jessie's a gun?"

Mimori quietly sighed in relief, but Hikari took notice of it and smirked, making her glare.

Naruto chuckled fondly at the memory from a year ago. "Jessie was an old… OLD M-7 Lancer assault rifle. Probably around 30-35 years old. Been with Zaeed during his days before he became a Valkyrie."

" **I was down and up when I found that gun." The old mercenary began while Naruto pulled up a chair, intrigued by the history he had with it. "Jessie was the first weapon I got my hands on. Took her everywhere, she didn't have much punch but… RELIABLE as all hell. She'd already been through a lot by the time I got her, still… I never had to resight her ONCE. DAMN GOOD RIFLE."**

"That's… wow." Orine was a mechanic and grease monkey at heart before she decided to become an idol. "To never have to resight a rifle… how?"

"I dunno." Naruto shrugged. "The way Zaeed spoke when he told me about the rifle. Those eyes never lied… it was that good of a rifle."

" **I remember Jessie's first kill…"**

"That's a bit morbid." Nagisa cringed. "Did he really say it like that… like killing is an enjoyable thing?"

"You have to understand that Zaeed is an old mercenary from the 'glory days'." The blonde male explained. "And we mercenaries are a different breed of people. Only few people can understand how we feel when we go into battle.

"Still…"

Mimori wasn't smiling either.

" **Arms dealer out of Omega." The old mercenary began, a grin etched on his face. "Went through miles of filth and rust to hunt him down. When I finally cornered him that gun was caked in two inches of the foulest sludge you can imagine, but Jessie wanted him dead… so two shots and he died right there."**

Shiori furrowed her brows and tilted he head at the mention of Omega, "What's an omega?"

"Not what, Shiori." The blonde replied, "Where… that station is located in the Terminus systems. Outside of Alliance space and outside of the law. It is the worst place you could ever be in. I mean if you ever wanted to go hunt down a criminal all you had to do was get a gun and shoot the guy next to you."

"You went THERE!?" Mimori screamed in shock, getting surprised looks from the girls aside from Hikari as she was acting quite unusual today. "Why did you go to such a place!?"

Naruto shrugged, not even bothered by her exclamation since this wasn't the first time someone reacted to something like this. "Because it was the first place I went when Zaeed trained me. I had to get used to such a place if was to survive as a mercenary. That's just how it is."

"But still…"

"I turned out fine, Mimori… so there's no need to worry. Besides everyone in Omega knows better than to piss off a Valkyrie."

" **I killed my way across the Terminus systems with that gun." Zaeed continued, "Seemed like Jessie wanted to kill more than I did." He then laughed at the next description he gave the gun, "Bloodthirsty old bitch! I owe half my reputation to that weapon right there. Anytime someone calls me ruthless, relentless… they're talking about THAT rifle."**

" **So what happened?"**

 **The older man sighed, a look of sadness evident on his face. "I don't take Jessie to battle anymore. Had to retire her about five years ago. I was hunting down this slaver…"**

"Woah, woah, woah!" Hikari stopped him right there. "SLAVER!?"

"Remember… he was in the Terminus systems." He reminded them. "The place is like the Wild West back in Earth during the ancient times. There is now law, people can do whatever they want so long as they had money. And slavery was a major market there."

"That's horrible." Chieri said with a look of disgust.

"People are like that… the DGTO and DES are no different."

"… **forgot his name, not important." The 'old man' waved his hand nonchalantly as he continued, "Carved my way through a hundred hired guns. I don't remember ejecting a clip ONCE. Jessie JUST KEPT firing! Reached the slaver and he got in my face. So I went to blow him away, and... nothing. The old bitch had finally jammed. So I smashed his face in with the butt of the gun and called in the job."**

"It finally had enough." Akira murmured, getting a nod of agreement from Naruto.

"Yeah… she finally had enough."

" **After that, Jessie couldn't be fixed. Nothing anyone could do. Like she'd finally had enough blood and was ready to rest. Been resting ever since."**

"And that…" Naruto finally concluded, "Is Jessie…"

"But it's a gun." Orine tried to argue. "Couldn't he have just fixed it with new parts."

"True…" he didn't find any fault with her logic, "But the M-7 Lancer is an old model, and no one these days makes it anymore, not even the parts to repair it. It's been replaced by the M-8 Avenger and then later on the new N7 models. So… I hear you have guerilla concert tomorrow."

"We're going to Lancastar." Nagisa informed him with excitement, "My homeworld."

"Then I guess I'll be getting the job to escort you guys, been three years since I last saw a concert."

"That's great!" Mimori sounded really elated. "That means you will get to see us perform up close!"

Hikari bit her lip and suppressed a giggle at how excited Mimori was being, but of course being overly excited was part of her usual personality. But this time she had good reason to be, everyone did. All the older generations in the room were happy that he was coming with them.

"Come one!" Mimori tugged her crush and pulled him towards the cake, "Let's cut it."

"You actually made me a cake?"

 **~oOo~**

 **Next Day**

 **Lancastar**

 _Aitakatta_ _  
_ _Aitakatta_ _  
_ _Aitakatta, YES_ _  
_ _Aitakatta_ _  
_ _Aitakatta_ _  
_ _Aitakatta, YES_ _  
_ _Kimi ni_

"This brings me back." Naruto muttered as he watched the girls perform in the middle of the prison mine, thousands of people attending the event while WOTA held off DES troops.

"They don't even need us to provide security." Zaeed muttered with disappointed, his finger itching to pull the trigger.

"We're just insurance." The younger Valkyrie said. "Besides, I'm mostly here just to watch them."

"You fancy any of them?"

Naruto sadly shook his head, "Can't… idols are forbidden to be in a romantic relationship."

Zaeed scoffed, "That's a load of fuckin' bull."

"That's just the way it is."

"You're twenty year's old for fuck's sake!" the older man exclaimed, "You're young! You're at an age where you should be finding some nice girl to settle down with!"

"Believe me, Zaeed… I wish I can."

"You're Naruto Katagiri!" Zaeed grabbed him by the collar, thankfully none of the girls noticed this since they were too busy fighting off DES while singing and dancing. "You NEVER back down, not from anything. Not now, not ever! So quit that mopey attitude of yours and do something about it."

Once he was let go, Naruto was taken aback by his mentor's forceful attitude. But then he smiled and let out laugh. "You always know how to make a good motivational speech."

Zaeed let out a chuckle of his own and smacked the blonde's head, "Well someone's gotta keep you from turning into an idiot. To hell with this 'forbidden romance' bullshit."

Naruto turns to look at the smiles of the idols as they sang and dance to the song. "I just hope that when it happens… it turns out alright. AKB0048 fans can be quite… rabid."

"You can worry about that later."

Both mercenaries then took out their weapons when a squad of DES troopers rushed straight for them. Zaeed had his usual assault rifle but Naruto wielded a blood red katana with a sheath that contained a rifle mechanism with a magazine loaded and a trigger located below the sword's hilt. By triggering this mechanism Naruto could launch his sword from the sheath and use iaido techniques and perform lightning fast quickdraws. The blonde charged ahead of the older Valkyrie and ducked, dodging the incoming bullets before sliding down with his knees. His left hand pulled the trigger and launched the blade at breakneck speed, his right hand holding the hilt guided it and split the DES trooper in two in a diagonal cut. Placing the sword back into its sheath, he pressed the trigger again and did the same to his next target. In five seconds, two men were cut down in half.

The DES soldiers backed up in fear at the sight of the sword wielding mercenary. The fear was evident in their eyes as they saw the glowing red eyes of the blonde.

Naruto's eyes momentarily went to his left and saw that the music had stopped. _'Looks like the concert is done.'_ He then grinned in excitement, his thirst for bloodshed emerging, _'But the battle has only just begun!'_

A DES soldier screamed in panic, unloading countless rounds onto the blonde. But Naruto was far too fast for him to track and before he knew it, he too was cut down. His face was cut out like a sharp knife cutting a piece of ham, causing the brain to slide out and plop onto the ground while his tongue violently twitched.

Once again he sheathed his blade back and prepared for the next attack. And to his luck, a DES assault mech came in the way. He grinned and proceeded to leap into the air, landing on the mech's arm when it tried to attack him. He jumped again and sliced the mech's arm before dropping his blade down, slicing the mech and its pilot in half from top to bottom.

"Woah!"

"Amazing."

The numerous WOTA members looked at Naruto with awe and wonder. "It's like watching an anime!"

The girls who were just finished with their concert looked on in awe and shock. They had no idea that Naruto was this amazing.

"PUT HIM DOWN!" The captain of the DES company deployed in the area barked out to all his men. "I don't care about the others, just get him and KILL HIM!"

Mimori was about to intervene and help the blonde when Zaeed went up to her and stopped her in her tracks. "Massan-san?"

"Don't kiddo… this is his fight."

"But-"

"He'll be fine." Zaeed assured her, "He always is."

Naruto looked at the dozens of enemy soldiers and smirked. He was going to get his fill today. Taking a step forward, he disappeared in a red flash. Before reappearing and unleashing a torrent of red energy empowered to him by the nine-tailed Kirara by his side.

"That Kirara…" Chieri said with wide eyes. "I can feel the anger… the hate inside it… why?"

"What?" Hikari looked at the Center Nova with wide eyes. "That's not possible, a Kirara is attracted to the radiance of a person's soul!"

"No one really knows." Zaeed told them.

"What do you mean?" Tsubasa asked her, obviously worried for what Naruto is doing.

"That thing has been with him for three years… and everywhere he went, every people he killed… it was there with him. Empowering him, like it's a part of him.

"Zaeed-san." Tsubasa stepped forward, her face looking extremely serious. "What happened to Naruto three years ago?"

The old mercenary looked grim as his eyes gazed upon them. "The day I found him under that pile of rubble was the day DES had unleashed something they were going to regret."

 ** _Three years Ago_**

" _Anybody here!?" Zaeed plowed his way through the rubble, pushing aside every piece of debris that stood in his way. "Minato!"_

 _The sound of a young man was heard as he cried. Zaeed moved further ahead and saw a young man of eighteen, the lower half of his body stuck under a pile of debris. Next to the boy was the lifeless body of Minato. "Oh no… oh God no… Kid are you alright?"_

" _All of them…" the blonde boy muttered in anger. His eyes filled with rage and hatred and the nine-tailed Kirara that was with him radiated to that. In fact it was actually attracted to the negative emotions. "They took her away… then they took my dad away… ALL OF THEM!"_

" _What are you saying, kid…"_

" _ALL OF THEM!" he cried out in utter fury. "THEY TOOK THEM AWAY FROM ME! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

" _Calm down!" Zaeed held him down while trying to get the debris off of him._

" _DGTO… DES! THEY'LL ALL PAY! EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!"_

 _At the same time the Kirara glowed a bright yet dark red._

 ** _Present Time_**

"For the next day or two, we had to put him in isolation as his hysterics grew violent. He kept on screaming and pounding onto the wall how he was going to slaughter every last DGTO and DES. It took us weeks to finally stabilize him before he was fit to begin his training. That Kirara was not only a manifestation of his positive emotions, but also a manifestation of every hate and anger he has."

Hikari became utterly horrified "He… you mean his soul created that Kirara?"

"You can say that…"

Mimori's hands were now covering her mouth, tears in her eyes that he is actually a broken man. "Is there… is there any way to help him?"

"We've been trying." Zaeed replied, "But the only way he can actually quell his anger is if we send him to a mission that involves killing DES troopers. Outside of work, he looks like any other normal guy who you can talk to… but out there…" he pointed to the raging torrent of destruction that Naruto left. "Out there…"

Tsubasa was heartbroken at the sight of how happy Naruto looked whenever he cut down a DES trooper. There was no denying what she saw, her nephew was enjoying it. He wasn't even bothering covering his face anymore, he was letting everyone see his bloodthirsty grin. "H-He told me this morning that he's been trying to find a way to bring Atsuko back ever since he heard about Hikari returning from the 'Other World'."

"Kid's obsessed with it." Zaeed confirmed, "It's been his drive ever since he heard about it. Aside from DES extermination missions, he's been spending most of his free time in areas where a 'Center Nova' phenomenon could occur. He's been doing research ever since."

"Do you think he'll stop being… that if Atsuko comes back?"

"Maybe… I don't know… it's worth a try. I honestly hate it when he's like that… he's far too young to be turned into a monster. He's got his whole life ahead of him and yet he's killing himself… slowly."

"Then we have to try!" Mimori exclaimed as she faced everyone. "We can't let him keep going like this!"

Hikari and Shiori nodded in agreement. "He's our brother, and we can't abandon family like this."

The field was littered with the lifeless bodies of DES troopers. Not a single one survived the blonde's bloody fury. His blonde hair was now soaked in the blood of his enemies, his face covered with the splatter of the blood of his enemies. None of the WOTA fighters dared approach him, scared out of their wits that someone like him was capable of such carnage. He looked up into the night sky and let out a blissful sigh.

AKB0048 and Zaeed got down to meet with him. Mimori stepped forward, worried about not only his wellbeing but his mental health. His Kirara was now glowing a dark red. "Naruto… are you okay?"

The bloody blonde turned around, his face filled with utter satisfaction as he let out a small smile. His eyes were no longer a stormy blue but a bloody red.

"Never been better, Mimori… never been better."

Although the guerilla concert was successful, it had turned into a bloodbath for the DES.

"I feel… great."

 **[Outro: Octavarium Part 3 (Medicate) by Dream Theater]**

 **NA: Naruto… well… I don't what to say about his condition.**

 **His assault rifle is the Turian Phaeston from Mass Effect 3, armor picture is also in my profile if you want to take a look.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this and please leave reviews!**

 **Today's song sang by Naruto is actually 'Fire and the Flood' by Vance Joy**


	3. Chapter 3

**NA: Space… the final… no wait… the infinite! NO! GAH!**

 **Just so you all know… this a CROSS of multiple sci-fi series. So don't be surprised if you see some Mass Effect and other references.**

 **So to those wondering, this is the list of AKB0048 Successors:**

 **Mimori Kishida – Mariko Shinoda the 8th  
Nagisa Motomiya – Atsuko Maeda the 14th  
Akira Igarashi – Sayaka Kimoto the 10th  
Shiori Arisawa – Minami Takahashi the 5th  
Hikari Kimishima – Yuko Oshima the 9th  
Mayu Watanabe Type 3  
Youko Asamiya – Sae Miyazawa the 10th  
Tomoyo Itano – Tomomi Itano the 11th  
Chiharu Sakuragi – Haruna Kojima the 8th  
Ayako Kuroki – Yuki Kashiwagi the 6th**

 **~oOo~**

Naruto stood there, his blade soaked in the blood of dozens of lifeless DES troopers under his feet. He could not wipe away the look of satisfaction on his face as the fear of the enemies still alive were evident on their faces. As he flicked his blade and wiped away the blood off of it, his mind went down memory lane, a memory of a happier life.

 **15 year old Atsuko Katagiri, known as Atsuko Maeda the 13th, lay in the bedroom where she had just tucked Naruto. Ever since she had declared that she was going to be his older sister, she had insisted that she sleep in the same bedroom, ensuring that the little boy gets a good night sleep every night. Now lying down beside him she flipped open the book. "Ready for another story, Naru-chan?"**

 **"Mm." the little blonde boy snuggled closer to his older sister and nodded.**

 **Atsuko smiled and wrapped an arm around him as she flipped to the first page. Pulling her baby brother closer, she began the story of The Jungle Book. "Now listen closely, Naru-chan, we are now at the most important part of the story… 'The Law of the Jungle'."**

 **The boy snuggled closer and listened to her beautiful voice.**

 **"NOW this is the law of the jungle, as old and as true as the sky, and the wolf that shall keep it may prosper…**

Naruto charged with an inhuman cry as the dark energy of his nine-tailed Kirara radiated within him. Empowering him as his body glowed a dark red, his blade thirsting for blood.

 **"…but the wolf that shall break it must die."**

His blade dug deep into the flesh of his first victim, said victim screamed and gurgled in his own blood as the blade sliced straight through him, separating the upper part of his body from the lower one. Once he was dead, Naruto drew his sidearm and fired off a few rounds, all of them going straight through the heads of his intended targets.

 **"As the creeper that girdles the tree trunk, the law runneth forward and back."**

The dark red nine-tailed Kirara once again transferred more energy into its master, allowing him to use a power that made him multiply into three more. His arm reached out for the neck of another DES trooper and crushed it with strength alone, the sound of crackling and gurgling as the bone within the neck turned to powder.

 **"For the strength of the pack is the wolf…"**

Each clone charged forward and did the same as its original, killing their way through the mass of DES troopers.

"MONSTER!" A young DES trooper screamed in terror and squeezed the trigger, unloading countless rounds of lead onto the blonde, but said blonde had his armor covered in an energy shield, preventing any of them from going through. Once again the blond reached out, but this time it grabbed the young soldier's head. He dropped his rifle and struggled to try and get the hand free from his head as the feeling of a crushing pressure grew greater and greater. He whimpered and cried, begging for the monster to let go, but his small words fell on deaf ears as fingers dug straight though his skull and crushed it.

All the while his clones made from the energy of his Kirara did not stop their relentless and merciless attacks.

 **She smiled at his sleeping form and placed a kiss on his little forehead, "…and the strength of the wolf is the pack."**

His clones disappeared, vanishing into the red mist of blood. His bloodied face looked up while his dark Kirara whirled around him in glee. His mind filled with satisfaction knowing that he had slain the people he hates the most. Like a little child who got the toy he wanted, he let out a small smile. The bodies of his enemies lay in a small heap with him standing at the top.

"Naruto…?"

He heard the voice of a certain dark pink haired young woman with pink eyes and a heart shaped lining in them.

"Are you alright?"

He turned around to show them his demonic red eyes before it reverted back to their original stormy blue. "I feel… great."

That did not sit well with her or any of the idols.

He turned to the dark Kirara, "Isn't that right… Kurama?"

 **Valkyrie: Voice of the Stars**

 **A Thresher Maw Ate My Arm**

 **Akibastar**

Everyone had arrived safely and Naruto had gone to his room, not wanting to look at any of his friends in the eye. The living room was quiet as everyone had gathered around the table filled with every medical file concerning Naruto, courtesy of Zaeed. It even had video recordings of every treatment that he received. It was there that they saw a side of Naruto that none of the older generations had never seen. They saw his agonizing screams, his violent rage.

Mimori could not dare to look at the next one as tears were now hotly pouring down her face. Not even Tsubasa could look at another, none of them could.

"Atsuko would know what to do." Hikari said, "She always did… whenever he went into a tantrum she always knew how to calm him down."

"This isn't just some tantrum, Hikari!" Shiori said. "This is our brother going down a dark path… all for the sake of revenge!"

"That could have been me." Kanata muttered while Sonata hugged her. "That could have been me."

"We have to help him!" Mimori said as she found her voice. "We can't let him keep going down this path. We have to make him see! No… we have to find a way to bring Atsuko back. If Hikari can return from that world than so can she!"

"That's right!" Nagisa stood up and nodded in agreement. "We can't allow him to be like this for the rest of his life!"

"But…" Orine raised her hand to get their attention. "Where do we start?"

"We can start with the research he's been doing." Tsubasa said as she adjusted her glasses, "We can ask Zaeed-san tomorrow."

"Or I can just give you what I know."

All the girls jumped at the sight of a baggy eyed Naruto who was holding a datapad filled with the research he had been doing on Center Nova. He held out the pad and handed it over to his aunt, "All I know is in there."

"Naruto-kun." Mimori walked up to her.

"I'm sorry…" the blonde whimpered, "I'm a monster…"

"NO!" the pinkette shook her head, "No you're not! You're just hurting."

"She's right." Tsubasa patted him on the head, "You're no monster. Atsuko raised you, remember? We don't want you going down this path, Naruto. What would Atsuko say when she sees you going this dark path?"

"What was I supposed to do?" he cried out, "They took so much from me!"

"It affected all of us." Shiori told him, "I know it didn't affect us as much as it did to you, but your weren't the only who mourned that day. We thought you died, you have no idea how happy we were to know that wasn't true. You're family, Naruto… don't forget that."

The blonde Valkyrie's legs lost strength as he fell to his knees. His eyes were filled with so much emotions, it was hard to distinguish whether he was sad or angry. "What's wrong with me?"

Mimori knelt down and wrapped her arms around him. "There's nothing wrong… like I said, you're just hurting. You've been hurting for the past three years and no has really tried to help you heal. But we're going to change all that. And don't worry, we're going to help you in bringing Atsuko back, that's a promise."

"Thank you… all of you."

Everyone smiled and let out sighs of relief, though helping him heal the wounds that were left open, they can at least rest assure that they will be healed. Sonata then went over to the table and saw something that caught her eye. "What is…"

"Sonata?" Kanata went to her sister's side and saw the medical file she was holding. "What are you… what is this? Tsubasa-san!"

The blonde bespectacled manager of the idol group went to the sisters' side and saw the medical file. Her eyes widened in shock before turning back around and looking at her nephew. "Naruto… roll up your right arm's sleeve."

"Auntie…"

"Roll it up!"

Naruto sighed and did as he was told, he rolled up his sleeve and revealed his right arm to them. There they saw surgical lines on the shoulder joint. Mimori widened her eyes as well, "Why didn't we notice that until now?"

"Naruto." Tsubasa's gaze hardened at the sight of his shoulder, "What happened? What happened to your arm? Why does this file say that your arm was completely replaced?"

"WHAT!?" the rest of the idols gasped as Hikari ran to her surrogate brother's side and examined the arm. "Cybernetic arm with synthetic skin… Naruto, what happened!?"

"Thresher maw…"

"Thresher what?"

"Thresher maw…"

 **1 Year Ago**

 **Tuchanka**

 **Krogan DMZ, Aralakh System**

 ** _We were down in Tuchanka to help a friend by the name of Wrex. He's a friend of Zaeed and needed help to stave off a Blood Pack detachment that had taken over a small settlement north of the capital._**

"Krogan?" Mimori tilted her head, unfamiliar of the term.

Naruto had a slight look of realization before smiling, "Oh that's right, you don't know about them yet. Krogan's are a warrior race of large bipedal reptilians. They function in tribes but are a space faring race."

"ALIENS!" Sonata exclaimed, earning more widened eyes from the girls.

"Yup."

 ** _Anyway… Zaeed and I had just arrived when Wrex met us in the landing pad._**

 **"So this is your apprentice."**

 **"Yeah well he didn't learn how to wield a sword from me." Zaeed confessed, "But he did learn most from me. How you doin' Wrex?"**

 **The Krogan let out a deep chuckle as he patted the older Valkyrie on the shoulder. "I am doing well, the clan has been good to me. And you must be Naruto."**

 **The blonde bowed respectfully, "An honor to meet someone of your caliber, Urdnot Wrex."**

 **"And he is respectful!" Wrex grinned and shook hands with the blonde. "Zaeed tells me you are a formidable warrior of great caliber, I wish to see that for myself as you fight the dishonorable Blood Pack."**

 **Naruto nodded and smiled, "I would be honored."**

 **Zaeed then got down to business, "So how much Blood Pack we dealing with?"**

 **"Four dozen of them, most of them are those disgusting and primitive Vorcha."**

"Let me guess." Hikari interrupted, "Another alien race?"

Naruto growled, "A disgusting, vile… savage… alien race. I mean one look at you and they'll think you're food. It's impossible to get along with them, and the only real way they thrive is through mercenary work, I mean they started the Blood Pack. It was first some criminal gang before it was turned into a mercenary unit with absolutely no regard for civilian life. All they care about is money and killing."

The fact that Naruto didn't like the Vorcha bothered the girls. Just how vast is this galaxy?

 **"When do we start?" Naruto asked.**

 **"So eager to go into battle?" Wrex chuckled, "Are you sure you are a human and not Krogan?"**

 **The blonde of course smiled at the joke, "I am sure, Urdnot Wrex."**

 **"Very well… let us be off!"**

 ** _We eventually reached the site where the Blood Pack detachment was located… the place was crawling with them. Vorcha and Krogan, possible rival clans that sided with the Blood Pack, although it was no surprise. After all the one who started the mercenary idea for the Blood Pack was a Krogan Battlemaster by the name of Ganar Wrang. At Wrex's invitation… I initiated the fight._**

 **Naruto leaped down from the cliff and sliced a Vorcha soldier in half from top to bottom. He drew the attention of several enemy soldiers whom all wasted no time in firing at him. Naruto deflected the bullets with his blade before charging ahead in lightning speed. He sheathed his sword and got up close to an enemy Krogan soldier and cut him in half, none of them even saw him draw the blade until it was too late.**

 **"To be able to draw a sword with such skill and little effort." Wrex laughed heartily while firing his shotgun. "He is a great warrior!"**

 **The four of them cut straight through the cadre of Blood Pack with little difficulty. They wanted this done right away and thankfully the Blood Pack had only sent in a small detachment. "Looks like their Battlemaster left when he got the chance."**

 **"COWARD!" Wrex roared and threw the Vorcha straight into wall. "He does not even have the stomach to face us!"**

 **"Well that was sorely disappointing." Naruto muttered as he sheathed his sword. "So much for a glorious battle."**

 **Wrex nodded grimly, "Indeed… you have my apologies."**

 **Just as they were about to leave, the ground shook.**

 **"THRESHER MAW!" Wrex screamed as a giant purplish subterranean worm emerged from the ground, letting out a loud screech.**

 **Naruto pushed the clan leader away as the beast came down upon them. The blonde let out a painful roar as the mouth of the beast latched on to his entire left arm.**

The girls tensed when he spoke of the monster latching onto his arm. Mimori held her breath for a moment as he had gone through a life or death situation.

 **"NARUTO!" Zaeed fired at the beast with his assault rifle.**

 **The blue eyed Valkyrie roared. His left hand reached for his combat knife and repeatedly stabbed the giant carnivorous worm's head. But that only made the beast angrier, causing it to flail widely, flinging the blonde like a ragdoll. Naruto held on for dear life while still trying to get himself free from the sharp teeth of the thresher maw's mouth. He gritted his teeth as to prevent himself from screaming any further despite the unbearable pain being inflicted upon him.**

 **The rest of the team tried in vain to take down the beast but none of their weapons were adequate enough to take it down. It seems that they will be losing a comrade today.**

 **Knowing that his arm is already lost, Naruto did the unthinkable.**

"I stuck a grenade into the worm's mouth."

The entire room was silent with all the idols staring at him. That was when Mimori went into hysterics and shook the blonde. "YOU WHAT!?"

"I'm not repeating myself!" Naruto gagged, surprised by how strong the pinkette was. "Okay fine… I sacrificed my arm so that I could get free!"

"With an explosive!"

The girls were beginning to find this amusing, Mimori was fussing over him with Hikari grinning madly. Tsubasa on the other hand was catching on as to what is happening between Mimori and Naruto. Mimori has a crush on him, it was now obvious.

 **Naruto stuck the grenade into the beasts mouth, a few seconds later the device detonated and blew him right off, his right arm no longer existent. The thresher maw dropped down onto the ground, the explosion having burnt the inside of its head. Naruto slammed onto a wall before dropping down and landing on the ground with a loud Wrex. By some miracle he was still alive, and he was still conscious. He let out a ragged breath as his friends came over to him.**

 **"You bloody crazy son of a bitch!" Zaeed called out to him and helped him up. "Next time you do something like that… don't."**

 **"Y-Yes… mother."**

 **The Krogan let out a loud laugh, patting the blonde with a now missing right arm. "To have taken down a thresher maw, your name will be spoken in song for generations to come! Know this, you have earned my respect, whenever you get into a good fight, be sure to contact me."**

 **"I am honored… Urdnot Wrex, and rest assure, I will make sure to call you."**

 **Wrex gently patted the young blonde on the back and grinned. "Welcome to Tuchanka."**

"That's how I lost my arm and got a new one."

"You!" Mimori pointed her finger at him and glared, "You are not allowed to fight a thresher maw… ever again! Do you hear me!?"

Knowing that he was going to lose this fight, he let out a sigh and nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Mimori then turned to glare at Hikari and Shiori as they the latter obviously figured it out.

"Look at it." he showed them the arm, "Looks just like the real thing, and I can feel with it as well. Best damn arm I ever got, even better than my old one."

"And you better be sure that when Atsuko comes back, she will be hounding you over that arm."

The skin on his face began to pale a ghostly white. He groaned and rested his head on the couch. "Fuck…"

"And…" Tsubasa pulled his ear, earning a yelp. "Language!"

"Ah c'mon!"

The girls then proceeded to laugh at the blonde as his ear was being pulled, like a mother scolding a misbehaving child.

 **~oOo~**

Now back in his room with weapons on his desk, he lay on his bed and looked at the ceiling. He turned his head to his right and saw the picture of his five year old self with a fifteen year old Atsuko. He reached out and grabbed the picture and smiled. "Just a little more sis, and you'll be back. Maybe I can get back a few more as well. Just you wait."

Mimori opened the door and knocked, carrying a glass of milk. "I figured you'd still be awake."

"Yeah well when you nearly break down, it becomes hard to sleep."

"Thought this might help." She said and gave him the glass of warm milk.

"Thanks." He sat up and graciously took the glass while she sat down beside him.

She looked around the room and saw the pile of weapons on his desk along with the blood red katana resting on a rack erected on the wall. "That is a lot of weapons."

"Yeah well in my line of work, it pays to be prepared. But I never go anywhere without that sword."

"Where did you get it?"

"My family's ancestral home… Earth. It was there I learned how to wield it."

Her eyebrows rose at the mention of Earth, "Your family came from Earth?"

"My father's side of the family." he replied while taking a sip of his glass of milk, "Mom was born here, like aunt Tsubasa and big sis."

"What was it like growing up here?"

"All the way through middle school … I was the least popular student."

"What?" she stifled a gasp, "Why?"

"Because Atsuko happened to be my sister and aunt Tsubasa who was at the time Mariko Shinoda the 7th. So you can imagine that I was lucky that I got to live here, while I wasn't bullied to an extreme, I got into a few fights and eventually I had to go live in Nikkoustar… that's how I got to meet Hikari before she decided to become an idol. A year later I went back to Akibastar and started high school. Lo and behold… I was STILL the most hated student. And once again… I got into fights, one of them had big sis intervene and scold them… of course I wasn't off the hook and had my ear pulled, dragging me all the way back home. By the time we got home, my ear was as big as a lemon. Of course only those who live in Akibastar know of my relation with big sis, then I share the same surname so it didn't really take a rocket scientist to figure it out."

Mimori gave him a warm smile, "That must have been something."

Naruto nodded and returned the smile, causing her face to flush a nice shade of pink that seemed to make her only more beautiful in his eyes. "Yeah… it was. I really miss her."

She placed a hand on his and held it, "I know you do… but what about your father?"

He lets out a sigh, his face filled now once again filled with sadness. "Dad… he'd been wanting to die for a very long time."

Her eyes widened at his words, "W-What? What are you talking about?"

"He was always so distant, even when he goes out of his way to spend some time with me. I could feel the emptiness inside him. I guess it's because whenever he sees me, he sees my mother. He felt incomplete because my mother wasn't around. She gave birth to me… and because of it… she died. In a way I killed my mother and… he probably knew that."

 ***SLAP***

He felt a sting on his right cheek and saw Mimori standing up, her left arm stretched out with the palm of her hand showing a little bit of red. "Mimori?"

"Don't…" she choked out as tears welled in her eyes, "Don't you dare say that… your mother's death was not your fault!"

He gritted his teeth. "Then whose fault is it?"

"No one's!" she replied, "Your mother knew the risk when she gave birth to you! Your father knew that too. Don't you dare blame yourself for something that wasn't in anyone's control! Don't you DARE take your life for granted. Your life is the greatest thing your mom ever gave… don't waste it."

"I need that." He said while nursing his cheek. "You're right… thanks."

"Someone has to keep you from being an idiot."

Both were silent for a moment until they break into fits of laughter. They laughed for a few minutes before she finally sat down. "I really needed that, thanks."

"You're welcome… so… aren't you going to go to sleep?"

"Probably not… got too much on my mind and so much happened today. I can always sleep in… I mean it's finally vacation time for you guys right?"

"Mhmm." She nodded in confirmation. "We get a few months off for vacation and break. I of course also have school to plan."

"What course?"

"Computers."

"Good course, and a good career."

"What about you?"

He smiles fondly and looks at his weapons, "Once a Valkyrie, always a Valkyrie. It's all I know."

She lowered her head, "I see."

"Don't feel too bad." he shrugged, "It's a good job I got, and the pay is great… no scratch that, the pay is amazing. Honestly, there's no other profession I'd rather do."

"Not even music?" she asked, "You have a really good voice."

It was Naruto's turn to blush as he scratched his head, "I'm not…"

"You are!" Mimori insisted, "You have a beautiful voice."

"Wow… no one has ever told me that."

She beamed, once again making him think how beautiful she is, "Well I'm happy that I'm the first to do so. You are a good person… Naruto-kun."

"I doubt tha-"

He was immediately shushed with her finger on his lips. "YOU are a GOOD person. Don't ever think otherwise." She then did something that shocked both him and herself, she planted her lips onto his cheek. "I'll see you in the morning."

Once she exited the room and closed the door behind her, she placed cupped her face as a blush crept up. _'I… I kissed him! Well it was just on the cheek… but still!'_

Back in the room, he sat there with a dumbfounded look, his hand reached up to the cheek where he had been kissed. His heart began to flutter and he started to take notice of her beauty, how friendly she was and how warm he was to her. The comforting hugs she gave him. He began to realize that when she was around, he felt at ease. He felt a certain closeness to her.

He turned to the picture of him and his sister and asked, "What should I do, sis?"

For some reason he felt drowsy, so he changed into more comfortable clothes suitable for sleeping and went to bed.

 **~oOo~**

 **Next Morning**

"Morning, boy!"

"Morning, chef." Naruto greeted Chef Papa as he entered the dining room where no one had yet awaken seeing as this is the first day of their vacation.

"You're up early today, I just started cooking breakfast."

"I'm always up at this time, military training and all."

"Ah that's right… I almost forgot… well go ahead and grab some coffee or hot chocolate, breakfast won't be ready for another hour or so."

Naruto shrugged, "That's fine chef, I can wait."

The blonde wasn't a coffee person, he always like the taste of chocolate. He grabbed a sizeable mug and filled it with his favorite hot drink and proceeded to sit in the corner of the dining room. He didn't have any work today but still liked to check any interesting jobs that might catch his eye. So far there haven't been any, and he supposed that is a relief. Zaeed by now must be training the new nuggets that will be arriving today.

Just like yesterday he was wearing gray pajamas and a tank top that exposed his well-built arms. While he wasn't particularly muscular like a body builder, he was well-toned, even for someone his age no other young man his age could even come close. But his right arm was of course synthetic despite the similarities it had with his original arm. The surgical scarring was evident on the joint area where it was attached. When that grenade detonated it blew off everything but the upper arm near the shoulder. So in order for the new arm to be attached they had to remove since it wasn't worth saving. He could hear his sister now, yelling at him for being an idiot and probably grounding him for the rest of his life.

Actually… he wished that she was here, yelling at him for doing something so reckless.

He let out a small sigh as he continued looking at the tablet. But then something else caught his eye, a beautiful apartment for sale in Elysium. It was a beautiful house and the pictures here showed a lot of good things, even if there are some damages he can afford the repairs and refurbishment. So he pressed the button that said 'buy' and immediately bought it at a surprisingly low price of 250,000 ISK. The price of houses this time of the year is certainly low. As for the rest of the day he can just walk around, it's been two and a half days since he came back and he hasn't gotten himself reacquainted with the city. Just as he browsed through some more pages in the internet, he was greeted by a familiar scent of cherry blossom as well dark pink hair.

He smiled gently at the sight and greeted the person before him. "Morning Mimori."

"Morning Naruto-kun… what are you looking at?"

"I just bought a house."

"Eh?" the pinkette raised her eyebrows and immediately sat beside him, looking at webpage she saw the house he bought. There she saw a beautiful two story home in a planet called Elysium. Aside from the house the planet was beautiful. "You bought a house there?"

"House prices are down this year without a doubt, I'm just lucky I found this. Besides, with the money I earn each month I can afford any damages that are possibly in it."

"Well you're certainly wealthy." She said in a playful tone.

Naruto let out a chuckle and shook his head, "No, just money wise. So… I sort of expected you to sleep in like the rest of the girls."

Mimori shrugged while resting her chin on her hand, "I felt like waking up before them. So…"

"So…"

"What are your plans for today?"

"Just walk around… get myself reacquainted with the place and see some people I haven't seen in a while."

She then had an idea, "Do you mind if I come with?"

He raised an eyebrow, "I don't see why not… I can always pose as your personal bodyguard."

"Hmm." She rubbed her chin, pretending to think before smiling. "Okay."

 **~oOo~**

Mimori waved at the numerous people waving at her, some of them even asking to take pictures with her while Naruto stood there on the side. Actually he too was getting pictures as thanks to the footage of his skill with the sword, slashing away DES mechs like a character out of an anime, he had gained his own fanbase, nany of them being either children or teenagers. Of course the girls who were fawning over him made Mimori feel ugly inside as she didn't like them being so close to him. Naruto of course had his sword with him and many of the children under the age of 12 had a chance of holding it, but thankfully Naruto didn't allow any of them to pull the blade out of its scabbard. Surprisingly even a few WOTA members had become fans as they admired his skill with the blade.

They had given him the nickname of the 'Real life Anime character' much to his dismay.

After that they had gone through the shopping district, where numerous products like AKB0048 clothing, household items, and even statues.

What was worse was that someone had actually started making small statues of Naruto in his outfit as well as him wielding his sword, there were even action figures.

"Oh God…" Naruto whispered in horror, "They made dolls… of me."

"They're action figures, Naruto-kun."

Unfortunately her words fell on deaf ears as she stood there like a statue. The detail on the statues were so accurate, it scared him. "H-How…"

"Looks like you're an action star."

"This…"

"Oh don't be such a baby."

He then had a look of realization, there was only one person who could do this. "Zaeed…"

"Come on." Mimori grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the shop, "We have still more places to see."

"OOOH!" a WOTA member pointed his finger at the blonde, "Naruto-san… so cool!"

Naruto nodded to the young man, "Sup man."

"Look, they're holding hands!"

"OOH! A super couple!"

Both blonde and pinkette blushed at the insinuation, causing the latter to let go of his hand while walking away. "Did you hear that?"

She nodded, "Yeah…"

"Let's just go, I know a place I haven't been to in a long time. Besides, it's just about lunch time."

 **~oOo~**

Ichiraku's Ramen, a small and humble restaurant that serves ramen like no other, and it was a place that Atsuko always took Naruto when he was younger. They both had a penchant for ramen, and yet the irony was that no one really knew of this place. Old man Ichiraku hugged the blonde tightly.

"It's so good to see you, Naruto!"

"Good to see you too, Teuchi-oji." He turned his head to see an equally happy brown haired young woman, "Ayame… how are you?"

"Naruto-kun!" Ayame quickly yanked the blonde away from her father and pulled him into an even fiercer hug. Mimori of course had an ugly feeling inside her, this woman was being a bit too in her opinion. "I'm so happy you're alright! Where were you all this time?"

"I became a Valkyrie."

"Oh my!"

"Hey old man, we're gonna have some ramen, I'll pay for Mimori's meal."

 **~oOo~**

"You've never been in this part of the city?"

Mimori shook her head while eating her bowl of pork ramen. "I didn't even know this place existed."

"Well now you know, missy!" Teuchi grinned as he cooked a few more bowls for the other customers who are inside. Many of them who Naruto knew for a very long time. "Atsuko and Naruto come here every week for dinner. Although… ever since she…"

"She's alive…" Naruto insisted, "If Hikari can come back from going Center Nova, than sis can too… I just need to find a way."

 **~oOo~**

Dinner was wonderful, Mimori certainly liked ramen, though she didn't like the waitress who was trying to be clingy to him. But thankfully once they finished their lunch they left as they had other places to be. Naruto told her he wanted to avoid the school since he did attend there and he wasn't the most popular student, no doubt he still thinks that some of the guys there still hate him. Mimori understood his plight, the AKB0048 were revered here, more so by the male population. So the fact that he lives with idols did not sit well with them.

Passing through another shopping district, they waved and posed for a few group photos. Naruto was not used to the popularity he had earned, but he did his job and fought DES troopers. His skillful (flashy) moves with a katana had only made him admired by several children and teenagers. He even attracted the admiration of a lot of girls much to Mimori's chagrin.

"I have a fanclub…" he muttered. "Oh God, I have a fanclub."

"Indeed you do." Mimori giggled as they walked through the shopping district. "Better get used to it."

"Naruto!" the voice of Zaeed came from the front as he walked up to them, looking like he was in a hurry. "Naruto!"

"Zaeed?" He narrowed his eyes as the older man looked concerned. "What is it?"

"Got something you might wanna check out." Zaeed replied and handed him a datapad, "One of our drones spotted an anomaly/nebula. Place is crawling with Kirara."

"What?" Both the eyes of the blonde and the pinkette widened at the new information. Naruto read through the data a few more times to confirm that he wasn't imagining things. "How long ago was this?"

"Half an hour ago."

"Then let's go!"

"N-Naruto-kun!" Mimori proceeded to catch up with him, "Wait up!" Naruto, where are you going?"

"This anomaly could be just the thing I might need! Zaeed, contact everyone else!"

The older Valkyrie nodded and made his way towards the idols' home.

"I am this close…" Naruto muttered as his eyes now had a look of obsession. "This close."

 **NA: Le gasp… could it be possible that Atsuko could come back? We shall see!**


	4. Chapter 4

**NA: And now for a complimentary note from the author… EXPLOSION! That is all.**

 **~oOo~**

A video recording revealed a small room with gray walls and a single a metal chair in the center. A blonde young man with whisker marks on each cheek then entered the camera's view and sat on it. He looked impassive, his hands conjoined while looking away, as if he was ashamed. Then he adopted a much more serious face and looked at the camera.

" **Valkyrie Personal Log, ID 009. Callsign: Ronin."**

 ***sigh***

" **I got my first kill today. I killed someone, some DES agent that tried causing trouble here somewhere in Citadel Council territory. I chased him for a few hours through the streets of Elysium, an Asari world. An assault rifle in hands, I returned fire whenever he tried to shoot me, but I at least avoided any civilian casualties. I chased him through the alleyways, climbing my way through buildings and stayed out of his sight so that he wouldn't have to fire off another round. I fired my rifle in semi-automatic intervals, trying to take him down in a single shot but he was a tricky one, so instead of using my rifle I resorted to using Muramasa, my katana. I chased him down a few more blocks before finally cornering him. I jumped down and dug my blade straight through his heart. As that man died, I felt… empowered. In my hands I had the power over life and death… and… it felt… great. I was powerless to stop my sister from disappearing, I was powerless to stop my father from dying right in front of me. On that day under a pile of rubble, I wondered… if I had enough power, maybe things would have been different. I screamed in anger, vowing to kill every last DES and DGTO member I see, I was so angry. It was right then and there that I finally felt the pain of loss. I finally realized what it was like to experience such agonizing pain. I didn't want anyone to experience that, so that is why in my mind, both the DGTO and DES need to be destroyed. I don't care how long it takes… I don't care if my body breaks down… I WILL DESTROY THEM."**

 ***sigh***

" **If I had that power earlier… my sister would still be here, and maybe… I wouldn't have become…"**

Naruto raises his hands and looks at them.

"… **this…"**

He lets out a scoff and sneers at himself.

" **But… the universe seems to enjoy fucking with me. In the end… I lost my sister… in the end… I have resorted to becoming someone who thrives in conflict. The cycle of hatred is never ending and is always in motion…"**

He looks at the camera as his eyes were filled with sorrow.

"… **and I am at its mercy."**

The video stops and the members AKB0048 were left speechless, they knew that he was broken, but they had no idea it was this bad. Hikari was saddened when she heard his words filled with pain. Shiori looked at their blonde manager, "Tsubasa-san… is this the world we live in? An endless cycle of hatred?"

The blonde nodded grimly, "That is why it is our duty as AKB0048 to not only free the worlds and bring music… but to give them light in that darkness. We can't allow hate to rule the hearts of the people. Not only must we save Naruto from the path he is taking, but to those who are the same as him. Naruto is family, and we never abandon family."

The sound of a door opened and Zaeed Massani entered the premises, "You guys better come down to the hangar… we found something."

 **Valkyrie: Voice of the Stars**

 **A Valkyrie and His Family**

 **Hangar**

"An anomaly?"

Naruto nodded and brought up the footage recorded by the probe, revealing some a phenomenon with thousands of Kirara gathering in the center. "A massive anomaly with thousands of Kirara gathering in that one spot. It's giving off readings similar to a Center Nova, minus the massive blinding light that occurs within a few seconds. If we can get close enough and study it, I can get some more answers… and I will be much closer in bringing he back."

Tsubasa contemplated all of this for a moment before nodding, "What do you need?"

"I think it's best that some of us come. Zaeed will remain here and continue on with training the nuggets while assisting in security. We have a ship coming in to help with rebuilding efforts, inside that ship is a detachment of Valkyries. We're looking to set up shop here. Hopefully that will get DES off your backs for the moment."

Tsubasa let out a sigh, "That is exactly what we need, Naruto, thank you."

Naruto smiles before turning to the rest, "My ship will be docked in yours for the moment. So I believe we should get going, this should be quite the experience of seeing so much Kirara in one place."

 **~oOo~**

 **AKB0048 Concert Ship the Flying Get**

Within the hangar that usually stores its mechs, Naruto and his Vanguard were in it. He sat by his starfighter with weapons at his side, making sure they were properly maintained so that he could be ready for anything. The Flying Get didn't have any real defensive weaponry, completely relying on the mechs inside it. In a sense the Flying Get was a carrier, albeit a small one with only a handful of space craft. After cleaning his assault rifle he set it aside on a weapon rack along with other weapons sitting idle, waiting for its owner to use them. He took his sword as well as more traditional cleaning tools used to maintain a katana. Holding the tsuka (handle) with his left hand, he unsheathed it and got out a wiping cloth, placing it at the habbaki (blade collar). He wiped it down all the way to the end in a single direction, repeating the process on the other side of the blade. After that he took out an uchiko ball, a puff ball filled with cleaning powder meant for katanas. He gently applied the powder on each side of the blade, and once again wiping it with a cloth in a single direction. Once that was done, he sheathed it back into its scabbard and placed it right back onto his left hip, attaching the scabbard onto a clip that locked it in place.

"It's a beautiful sword."

He looked up to see his friends in front of him, no doubt having watched him clean all his weapons. "I would think that you would be doing something else rather than watch some soldier clean his weapons."

"We were wondering what you were doing." Mimori confessed, "So we came down here."

"Ne, ne…" Sonata went up to his side and looked at his sword, "Can I hold it?'

"No."

"But…"

"Nope."

Sonata pouted, causing Naruto to smirk as he stood back up and placed the weapon rack back into the ship. It was then his red nine-tailed Kirara emerged from his body and made itself known. All the girls slightly tensed at the sight, this Kirara was unique. Hikari stepped forward and looked at it closer, "Naruto… this Kirara."

"I named him Kurama…" he told them, "Named after an ancient mythical nine-tailed fox. He is unique to other Kiraras as he was from my negative emotions… the darkness in my soul. I don't know why, but it has been with me ever since that fateful night… under that pile of rubble. Since then it has been a part of my soul, empowering me with abilities far more powerful than simple Alliance biotics. A Dark Kirara is what I call it…"

"A Dark Kirara…" Chieri muttered, "I never thought that something like that was possible."

Naruto scratched his Kirara's underbelly, making it purr in delight at the sign of affection. "It's like an Kirara in terms of how it acts. Just that its serves a different purpose for me, and for some reason he is more than happy to help me in my endeavors. Perhaps… it's a manifestation of my inner darkness."

Mimori looked concerned, she stepped forward and touched his arm, "Naruto…"

"I'll be fine… so long as I have you guys here to keep me in check."

As they all smiled, Tsubasa's voice was heard over the intercom. "Attention, we are now approaching the Kirara Anomaly."

"Alright." Naruto nodded, "Everyone get ready, I'll be heading out shortly to take a closer look, the rest of you should head up to the observation deck. Auntie, I'll heading out in a moment."

"Understood." Tsubasa replied through the intercom, "Good luck."

 **~oOo~**

Inside his airtight combat suit, he floated through space with a tether attached to him. The thrusters attached to him slowly guided him towards the anomaly where thousands of Kirara now surrounded him, attracted by his radiance. "Flying Get, this is Ronin, I'm nearing the anomaly… my God look at this… beautiful… absolutely beautiful."

" **Can you figure out how this is happening?"**

"Inconclusive at the moment… but something is definitely making this possible. I'll be going further inside, I'll keep you posted."

" **Understood, and be careful."**

"Aren't I always?" He sarcastically replied as he moved closer. The closer her got, the more Kirara surrounded him, but they weren't hindering, no, they were actually helping him get closer. Past the flock of Kirara, he could see some sort of opening. "Flying Get, are you seeing this?"

" **We do."** Tsubasa replied, **"What can you make of it?"**

"Looks like some kind of opening, like a doorway… the Kirara are guiding me to go through it. I think I'm going to do just that."

" **Naruto…"**

"I'll be fine, the Kirara are telling me to go through it. If it's them then we all know that I'll be safe. I'll tell you what happened once I get back." He reached out his hand and before he knew it, he was blinded by a bright light, taking him to an unknown realm.

 **~oOo~**

Naruto was now standing in a strange place, it was a realm like no other. He stood on a floating narrow rock that led him to only one path that he was forced to follow. The further down he walked, the more Kirara he saw guiding his way. He saw millions of Kirara, dancing in the air, it was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. The trails of colorful lights illuminated his narrow path, further leading him down to a single spot of light was seen. He moved closer and saw a bonfire with a man of long black hair sitting by it. His eyes widened at the sight… he knew this man…

The man black haired man looked up and smiled at the blonde who now removed his helmet. "Welcome… my grandson."

"Madara Uchiha…"

 **~oOo~**

 **Flying Get**

"It's been hours!" Mimori exclaimed, "Are you sure you can't contact him?"

Tsubasa shook her head, "The moment he went inside, we lost all contact with him. I know you are all worried, I am too. But we have to trust the Kirara, they will take care of him."

Hikari placed a hand on Mimori's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile, "He'll be fine, Mimori. He always is."

 **~oOo~**

"Where am I?"

"A realm between realms." Madara replied. "A crevice between space and time. It is where radiance resides, it is where the Kirara are manifested through the souls of individuals."

"How is this possible?"

"It has existed since time immemorial, even I do not know. But since you are here, I bet you have many questions."

Naruto nodded. "I never thought that you of all people would be my grandfather, that you would be my father's father."

"Minato was very young when your grandmother disappeared into the other world. He barely even knows her. I disappeared from his life when he was ten." He looks at the sword and recognized the hilt, "I am proud that you carry our family sword with you."

"It's all I have left of dad after he died." Naruto informed him as he placed the sword in front of him. "For the last three years I followed the path of the sword."

"How did your father die?"

"The DES attacked one of our guerilla concerts. He held them off as long as he could and I tried getting him out of there, but an explosions erupted and a piece of shrapnel went through his heart. I on the other hand survived, half of my body stuck under a pile of rubble. It was then that the Valkyries got me out of there, but I flew into a fit of rage, vowing to destroy the DGTO and DES. Despair took over me."

"I see…"

Another voice was heard and saw a beautiful blonde woman behind his grandfather, she had long blonde hair with a diamond shape lining on her hair and blue eyes. That signified that she was an AKB0048 graduate. He knew that face, he had seen it before.

"Atsuko Maeda the 10th." Naruto muttered.

"My real name is Yumi Namikaze." The woman replied with a sad smile. "I am your grandmother."

Naruto slumped down and exhaled loudly, the new revelation was just so overwhelming for him. Yumi went to his side and rubbed his back.

"Easy there, Naruto-chan."

"I'm… I'm the grandson of… holy fuck!"

Yumi frowned and slapped the backside of her grandson's head. "Language, Naruto-chan! No grandson of mine will have such a foul mouth!"

"S-Sorry…"

The blonde woman shook her head before smiling. "How did you get here?"

"We spotted the Kirara anomaly and decided to investigate it. The Kirara led me through the doorway to this place. We were hoping to study it in order to find a way to bring my sister back."

"Sister?"

"Adoptive sister, but sister nonetheless. Atsuko Katagiri, formerly known as Atsuko Maeda the 13th before being succeeded. The day she went Center Nova was the day a part of me died, I mean she practically raised me since dad was far too depressed. You see, my mom died giving birth to me."

"Oh no." Yumi then hugged her grandson. "Oh Minato…"

"Since the news of my friend Hikari – another AKB0048 member – was able to come back from the other world. I became obsessed with finding a way to bring her back, and that obsession led me here, to you. So I ask of you, please help me bring my sister back!"

The sight of their grandson pleading before him with his head on the ground broke their hearts. They could feel the broken and damaged soul within him. They had left a broken legacy in their family, despair had taken over it. The cycle of hatred has affected their family, and if he is not mended soon.

"Please." He begged with tears in his eyes. "I can't go on like this!"

"You've been fighting all this time, haven't you?" Madara asked him. "Breaking your body, hoping to die."

"I have been fighting tooth and nail." The blonde young man said. "I have been slaughtering every DES that I see, making them pay for the pain that I have been enduring to this day! I hate every single one of them!"

Yumi closed her eyes and let a single tear drop, it pained her to see the son of her only child like this.

"Naruto." Madara spoke once more, "Is bringing your sister back from the Other World what you truly wish for?"

"More than anything, and I will not rest until I have achieved it. I don't care how long it takes, I don't care if I die… I WILL SUCCEED. If shattering every bone in my body is the payment then so be it!"

"Naruto…" Yumi was shocked at his conviction. She could tell that he is a passionate young man. She looked at his side and saw the red Kirara that was with him all this time, she could feel the dark energy radiating from it. It was a Kirara like no other, one born of fury and despair. "I do not want you going further down this path, Naruto-chan. It will only lead you to ruin."

"Then help me bring my sister back!" Naruto pleaded. "All I want is for my family to be whole again… I've come this far, I am not giving up so easily!"

Yumi turned to her husband, "He can't conquer this darkness alone, Madara. He will need all the help he can get."

"I know…" Madara closed his eyes. "If he is to conquer the darkness within him then he will need the people closest to him, and Atsuko was the one who kept that darkness in check."

Naruto raised his head and looked at his grandparents, "Then…"

"You will get your sister back."

"T-Thank you!" he ducked his head once more and cried out. "Thank you so much!"

Madara stepped forward and raised his grandson's head, he placed a single finger on his forehead. It was there Naruto gasped at the slight pain as his eyes turned red, but a different kind. It was there each eye was red but with three black tomoes. Once Madara released his hold on him, Naruto plopped back down, sweat pouring down his face. He grabbed a mirror from his pocket and saw his eyes were different. "This is…"

"The Sharingan." Madara informed him, "An ancient power passed down through our family for thousands of years. Though unfortunately the Uchiha clan is very few in numbers these days. Many of them having not even awakened the bloodline due to the knowledge being lost. I merely jumpstarted yours, the rest is up to you. Now go… bring glory to our clan."

Naruto now had a new fire in his eyes, one filled with hope. He stood up and bowed to each of them. "Hai! I will not fail you, grandmother, grandfather."

Yumi stood up and gave him one last hug. "I am proud of you, Naruto-chan. Never forget that." She then produced a photo and gave it to him. "Here, something to remember us by."

"Thank you, obaa-sama."

"Do not surrender to that darkness, Naruto-chan, conquer it."

The blonde young man nodded once more, "I will, thank you."

"And remember…" Madara added, "You are a Valkyrie…"

"I will fight for what I believe in, and will always fly true. I guess, this is goodbye."

"For now." Yumi said, "We will meet again."

Once again, Naruto was engulfed in a bright light. And in that moment he was gone from this realm. Yumi looked at her husband and rested her head on his shoulder. "Will he be alright?"

"He is our grandson, our legacy… he always will be."

 **~oOo~**

 **Flying Get**

"Atsuko!"

"Naruto!"

The sight of these two appearing when a bright light engulfed the hangar was a shock to all of them. Naruto held his unconscious older sister close to him as a medical team rushed to help them.

"I'm alright!" Naruto said despite the sweat on his face, "Just make sure she's fine."

Mimori went to her friend's side and helped him up while the medical team placed Atsuko on a stretcher and took her to the infirmary. "Naruto…"

"I'm just tired… travelling between different plains of existence does that." He turned to his aunt and smiled, "You wouldn't believe what I saw, or where I've been." He slumped down onto the floor and smiled, tears welling in his eyes. He let a laugh, "I can't believe it."

"Naruto?"

"I got her back… and all it took was a trip to the anomaly." He slumped down and lay on the floor. "I feel like a massive weight was lifted off my shoulders."

"I don't think the floor is the best place to sleep on."

"I feel like I can sleep anywhere."

Mimori smiled and helped him up, "Still… better sleep on something soft, like a bed."

"I got a bed on my ship, I can sleep there."

Mimori then turned to her friends, "I'll catch up with you later."

Hikari grinned, earning a glare from the pinkette before turning around and leaving.

Mimori followed Naruto inside the ship where she was welcomed with a room that served as both an armory and living quarters. She saw a weapon rack to the front and bunk beds right beside it. Naruto lay on the bottom one while she simply sat on a retractable chair. "This is nice."

"I've slept here on many occasions, especially on long missions." He pointed his finger up and showed her a hatch. "That's the turret, but it's an automated one as opposed to having someone man it. To be honest I like sleeping here, it's not that bad."

She saw the look in his eyes and smiled. "Are you going to be okay?"

He smiled at her and nodded, getting up from his bed and sitting down on the floor. "Yeah… for once in a very long time I can honestly say I will be. Like I have nothing to really worry about… I got my sister back."

Mimori sat down beside him and wrapped her arms around him, letting him cry on her shoulder. "There, there… everything is going to be okay now."

Before long, things had quieted down. She tried to move but felt his hair up against her neck, tickling her a bit.

"Naruto?" She looked to see that he had actually fallen asleep. She smiled and leaned her head onto his, closing her eyes, today had been quite exhausting for her as well with her worrying over him. In a few seconds she too had fallen asleep.

 **~oOo~**

 **Akibastar**

A woman that looked to be in her early twenties opened her eyes to the feeling of a light breeze touching her face. She had short purple hair that fades to purplish-magenta and reddish brown eyes, she slowly sat up to see she was still wearing her AKB0048 uniform, but something was different, she was no longer in the Other World, she was sent back.

"You're awake!"

She turned to see a woman with glasses and short with blonde hair. "Tsubasa?"

The blonde immediately hugged her, "I missed you, Atsuko!"

"I'm… home?" Her face was still filled with disbelief, the last she could remember was singing with her fellow successors in the Other World.

The blonde wiped her tears and nodded, "You are… you're back."

"How?"

The blonde laughed, "A certain idiot was responsible."

 **~oOo~**

Down in a bar somewhere in the city, Naruto, Zaeed, and the nuggets were enjoying a drink together.

"Well congratulations is in order, kiddo."

"This is probably the best day ever."

The mercenaries made a toast and drank their bottles until there was no more. They let out a sigh and grinned before laughing, and of course they ordered some more. Zaeed stood up and announced to the entire bar, "This calls for a celebration, I'm sure you all know what happened today!"

The entire bar erupted in cheers and lifted their drinks.

"Bartender, these people are thirsty! This round's on me!"

"YEAAAAAAAAH!" The entire bar once again erupted with cheers as the waiters and waitresses delivered extra drinks to everyone present. Laughter, chatter, and singing had begun as the everyone celebrated the return of someone who was dear to many people, but most of all she was dear to Naruto, her baby brother.

Zaeed had never seen him smile like this but it was a good change. Aside from the mercenaries, the entire bar was filled with ship captains or crewmen on break, some of them were WOTA members who had warmed up to the Valkyries, some of them fascinated that Atsuko Maeda the 13th raised Naruto.

"She actually raised you, huh?"

"Yep." Naruto nodded, "Raised me for about… 11 years now."

"What was it like… growing up with AKB0048?"

"It can be a bit overwhelming since I'm the only guy in the house. But big sis made sure I was comfortable. The tough parts was school, a lot of the guys hated me."

One of the WOTA officers laughed, "I can imagine!"

"But hey… I turned out alright, yeah?"

"YEAH!"

There was singing everywhere, clapping and dancing as everyone drank. Naruto of course had a high alcohol tolerance, nobody knew but it would take more than a dozen bottles before he evens stars feeling the sensation. Tonight he won't drink that much, but he would celebrate. As the laughter got louder, they all got a rude interruption, one by a certain gang of college aged young men led by a young man with spiky brown hair.

"You got a lot of nerve showing your face here, Naruto!"

"Ryuto." The blonde greeted, "Fancy meeting you here, why don't you join in on the festivities? I'll buy you and your friends your first drink."

"I ain't getting any shit from you!" Ryuto said as he pushed the blonde away, causing the other Valkyries to stand up.

Naruto raised his arm and used it to tell the guys to stand down. "I'm not here to fight man. I'm here to celebrate, I just got my sister back. We should all celebrate!"

"I don't care if it's even your birthday." Ryuto roared, "What the hell makes you think you can waltz into my city?"

"Your city?"

That got laughs from the other guys.

"Who the fuck made you mayor, kid?" Zaeed retorted.

"He wasn't talking to you, you old fart!" One of Ryuto's lackeys said.

"And what gives you the right to simply live with AKB0048?" Ryuto accused.

Naruto's face darkened, "Last I remember, I was raised by one of them… so you better watch your tongue… _civilian._ "

Ryuto growled and raised his first to attempt to try and punch him. But to his shock Naruto caught it easily.

The blonde turned to the rest of the people and asked, "This marks as attempted assault right?"

"Yeah!"

"So that means what I'm about to do is self-defence, right?"

"YEAH!"

Naruto grinned madly at the feral looking frat bot, "Let's party boys!" and with those words a bar fight ensued with the blonde Valkryie throwing a devastating punch to Ryuto followed up with another swing towards the lackey behind him.

Zaeed laughed and immediately went for the guy that called him an 'old fart' while the three Valkyrie nuggets went for the others. To no one's surprise the rest of the patrons cheered for the Valkyries to win, many of them placing bets on how long the fight was going to last. Everyone knew that you shouldn't pick a fight with a Valkyrie.

Ryuto didn't even get the chance to recover as he was immediately hit with a knee to the gut. He was just an arrogant college frat boy. The fight didn't even last two minutes and to many of the patron's dissapointments, Ryuto went down last.

The Valkyries have an old tradition whenever they get into a barfight, the loser gets to pay for everyone's next round of drinks. And so they sank their hands deep into the pockets of the idiotic college frat boys and took their credit chips out.

Naruto grinned at the amount of money they had and turned to the patrons, "Hey everyone, these losers are paying for our next round of drinks!"

Needless to say, tonight was a good night.

 **~oOo~**

The Valkyries laughed as they walked through the par that led to an intersection. Zaeed ruffled the blonde's hair. "Good you see you smiling like this, kiddo."

"Good to be smiling, Zaeed. I feel so much better, and that fight was disappointing, then again we were dealing with college frat boys."

One of the nuggets, Beeno grinned at the credit chip. "I didn't think that kid would be loaded."

"Enjoy while it lasts Beeno!" Naruto waved at them as he turned towards the path that led up to the AKB0048 house. Once there he opened the door and saw the girls surrounding his now awoken older sister. His body went numb at the sight of a face he hadn't seen in three years, he couldn't even find it in himself to even speak.

Atsuko turned her head and smiled bright at him, a smile he had been dying to see for so long. It was then he fell on his knees at the sound of her voice. "Hello, Naru-chan."

With his eyes wide and body trembling, she slowly approached him and knelt down. His voice became erratic, his moaned and groaned, trying to find a way to at least speak to her but he just couldn't. The amount of pent up emotions that were finally surfacing, was just too much for him.

Tears welled up in her eyes at the sight of her trembling baby brother. She lifted her arms and cupped his cheeks, "I'm sorry I left you all alone."

That done it.

He flung himself over to her and gave her one big bear hug, his head on her shoulder and finally let it ALL out.

Atsuko wrapped her arms around him and rubbed is back. "You were always such a crier."

"Nee-chan…"

"I'm here, Naru-chan, I'm here."

By this time everyone started to cry at the tender reunion. Akira started using the person next to her as a tissue to wipe her tears and well… nose stuff away.

"Ah!" Shiori gasped before glaring at her fellow successor, "SAYAKA!"

That immediately went from crying to laughter with Atsuko laughing the hardest before planting a kiss on her younger brother's forehead. "I'm not going anywhere this time."

"You better not." Naruto muttered before pulling her into another hug.

 **~oOo~**

While Atsuko was happy that she was reunited with her brother, no one could say she was exactly happy with his choice of profession. While proud that he had been fighting DES, the life of a Valkyrie was one filled with dangers, something that she was not used to as she was used to protecting him from danger. It broke her heart when they told her of the day Minato died and when Naruto flew into a fit of rage. She didn't know that it would affect him that much. Then there was the matter of the Dark Kirara alongside him, it was just something that was supposed to be impossible. Kirara were supposed to be the manifestations of one's radiance… not darkness.

"After they stabilized me and got me calmed down with all the injections and medications. I went straight to Zaeed, looked him in the eye and asked: 'Teach me how to kill.'"

Atsuko bit her lip and let a few tears fall down her face. "I'm so sorry…"

"You have nothing to be sorry for… you had no idea going Center Nova would transport you to a different plain of existence."

"I wanted to go back… believe me I did."

"I know…" he looked around the dining room and saw that everyone had already gone to bed, leaving the Katagiri siblings alone to catch up.

"So you became a Valkyrie."

"Like my dad and grandfather, both of them were Valkyries."

"I still can't believe that your grandmother is Atsuko Maeda the 10th."

Naruto laughed and took a sip of his milk. "Yeah that was a bit of a shocker for me to. I mean my grandfather was Madara Uchiha, one of the founding members of the Valkyries and an infamous soldier in the Skyllian Blitz. He himself singlehandedly took on a battalion of Turians."

Atsuko bit her lip, "Now we are at the aliens."

Naruto huffed and leaned "How in the world does this sector not know about the alien life? I mean it's common knowledge everywhere. Ah well…"

She looked at him with concern, "You really like being a soldier, don't you?"

"There's no other job I'd rather have." He said with a warm smile. "I know this isn't exactly what you wanted for me, but we can't have everything we want. Losing you and dad forced me to finally grow up and become the man I am today."

She smiled sadly at him. "At least you matured…"

"The Law of the Jungle… I took it to heart, and understood what it meant. In a sense that is how the galaxy works." He looked at her with pain in his eyes, "You have no idea how painful it was to lose you that day."

Atsuko moved to his side and wrapped an arm around him, placing his head on his shoulder. "I can imagine though… but what I can't imagine is losing you, that's why I'm scared that you've become a soldier."

"I knew what I was facing the moment I signed up." He said after they momentarily hugged. "Besides, at least here the only time we have major conflicts against DES is when we do a guerilla concert or meeting the fans in an autograph session. Right now me and the guys under contract to aid the girls whenever they go on concerts or other events. What about you, what are you going to do?"

"Help your aunt with managing the group." She replied, "She needs it, especially with how many we have right now. And remind me to thank your friend Zaeed for looking after you."

The blonde smiled as his hands circled around his cup of milk, "Yeah he's a great guy. Taught me everything I now know."

"And what about your swordsmanship?"

"Earth…"

Her eyebrows rose at the word. "You… you went to Earth? Does this mean you…"

"Went to Japan?" he grinned, making her pout, "Oh yeah… even went to Akihabara… the birthplace of AKB48."

"Lucky…"

"You have no idea how amazing the place is." He said with a distant voice, "I mean… the place is bustling with activity. Heck it's the place where I got into rock music."

"Rock?"

"It's music different to the ones you and the girls sang… it's bit more heavy on the sound and much more fast-paced. It's heavy on the instruments as well… heck I learned how to play guitar there. I can't wait to take you guys there. As for sword training, I actually went to Brazil for that, I went to a Brazilian Kenjutsu Dojo and learned the Uradachi technique, better known as Satsujin-ken."

"Murdering sword…" Atsuko widened her eyes, that only meant that the end goal of the technique was violence. To think her own little brother would learn such an aggressive style of swordsmanship. She didn't want her brother going into a battle, she was overprotective like that but she didn't care, all she cared about was his wellbeing.

He looked at her and smiled, "While the name of the technique isn't exactly reassuring… it's the style of swordsmanship that fits me best. I'm an aggressive fighter."

"And what about your arm?"

Naruto sighed, "So they told you about that too, huh?"

"You nearly died there…"

"But I didn't…" he said with a straight look, "…and I got a better arm, looks like the old one, I can feel and touch with it. Not everything goes according to plan and that thresher maw just happened to be there. Yes I was lucky to have come out of that alive, and I learned from it."

She bit her lip and looked down, "At least promise me you'll stay safe."

"I can't promise that, you know that."

"I don't want to lose you." She said with tears in her eyes.

"You won't… and THAT I can promise." He said in declaration, "I will always come back alive."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Once more, they wrapped their arms around each other in a warm embrace.

"I love you, baby brother."

"I love you too, big sister… although technically I'm taller than you."

That earned him a slap on the head.

"Point taken, big sister, point taken."

 **~oOo~**

 **2 Months Later**

Things were better now that Atsuko was back, though she no longer performs as she had become a co-manager alongside Tsubasa, her return had no doubt brought a new hope among the people. She of course got along with Nagisa, the current Acchan. She found it amusing how much she was idolized by the 13 year old girl and was happy to know that she now carries on the legacy of Atsuko Maeda. Nagisa is still a little shy but confident at the same time, and in a short time they became good friends alongside the rest of the 77th generation. Atsuko was also quick to notice the looks that Naruto and Mimori shared, and quickly found out that they like each other in _that_ way. While a part of her was overprotective, another part was happy, but at the same time was worried. Everyone knew of the no romance rule for idols until they graduate from the group. If a romance does happen breaking them up would not do, in fact it would be damaging. At the same time Naruto would be a target of the most devoted of fans, but she was confident enough to know that he can handle himself. The main problem is Mimori, who is a successor, she is Mariko Shinoda the 8th, and out of all of Mariko Shinoda's successors she is in the most popular one because of her upbeat and forward personality. She even personally replies to her fans by writing them.

But there is also in fact the biggest problem, Naruto's untamed rage whenever he is in combat. To be honest that scared her, but Atsuko was assured that since she is back that rage will be kept in check. But there will be times where he will go into those fits of rage. And the reports she read were disturbing, he was merciless, and gave no quarter while expecting none in return. He was a berserker in the battlefield and instilled fear unto his enemies. There were cases where DES soldiers had called him a monster, there were numerous occasions where they would beg for mercy, but unfortunately the answer they got were beheadings with his blood red sword. Hopefully that kind of behaviour will die down with her around. She had become his leash.

At least they can enjoy being a family once more, something he had sorely missed.

It was morning and she arrive at the dining room to see her younger brother sitting in a corner with a mug of hot chocolate and a datapad. He really had nothing to do during the past two months aside from a few convoy escorts to Alliance space. Much to her joy he didn't see any combat. In her mind she thought he would make a great courier, but she knew that would never happen. She saw the look in his eyes, he was disappointed, she knew he would thrive in combat.

There was an old saying she learned from Zaeed, that a mercenary's biggest payoff is war.

"Morning Naru-chan."

Naruto averted his eyes and lifted his head to look at her with a bright smile. Even with the earbuds in his year he could still hear her. "Morning."

Looking at his earbuds, she sat down beside him. "What are you listening to?"

"Linkin Par." He replied, "Old rock band from the 1990s all the way to the early 2000s, they are really good band. Shame they're alive anymore." He took the earbud from his left ear and handed it to her. "Wanna hear?"

"Sure." She gladly took the earbud and placed it in her ear. What she heard was not what she expected, it was very heavy on instrumental and she swore she heard the singer scream, and other times the singer would rhyme his words. This went on for a couple of songs until she gave it back. "That was… wow…"

"Different, huh."

"It is." She nodded. "You were right, the music is a bit heavy with some songs."

"300 years after they retired, they're still good, and still popular within the Alliance."

"How many albums?"

He cupped his chin, "Can't remember… they had quite a lot. Their early ones and late ones were the best though, that's for sure." He looked down at the datapad and frowned, "No interesting jobs… again… at least give me some action!"

Atsuko smiled nervously at his disappointment, while she did want him to be happy, she just can't imagine him doing something dangerous. His tree climbing habits when he was much younger already gave her heart attacks, the thought of bullets coming after him would be too much for her. Deciding to change the subject, she spoke to him about the one thing that would cause concern. "Uh… Naru-chan… there is something I've been wanting to speak to you about."

He set aside the datapad and faced her, "What about?"

"About you and… Mimori."

He stopped for a second and looked away, "You noticed?"

"You two are close, best friends… but there are times you two are _very_ close. I know you deserve a chance at happiness but you know what could happen if this relationship blooms. I am speaking to you about this now because we both know what would happen if Tsubasa is the one to speak to you. And we all know how temperamental you can be. I am not saying that you shouldn't pursue this, but instead I am telling you to be careful."

"Believe me sis, I am being careful." He replied huskily, "But there are times that I just… aside from you because you are my sister and the others who I practically grew up with I have never been this close to anyone before. The way she talks to me makes me feel all queasy inside. She makes feel warm. She's the kindest person I have ever met, she's not afraid to tell what she thinks, she's not afraid of me. Despite my past record as one of the merciless and relentless soldiers out there, she's NOT afraid. She is the only one who is willing to approach me without even a second thought. Against my better judgement, I WANT to pursue this."

Atsuko looks at her brother and smiles. She grabs his hand and squeezes it, "Then I'll support you the best way I can."

"W-What?"

"I'm your older sister, Naruto, but more importantly I raised you. And I taught you to always fight for what you believe in. I would be a horrible sister if I told you to not pursue this relationship. Your happiness ALWAYS comes first. When the time comes I will help you, and I will handle Tsubasa, I promise you."

He was speechless for a few seconds before he gave her a smile that she returned. "Thank you, nee-chan…"

 **~oOo~**

Tsubasa looked at everyone present while Atsuko stood beside her, "Alright, I know we are technically still on break but we have been requested to go to visit Tundrastar to boost the peoples' morale. As per agreement to the contract, Naruto over here will be with us to escort us alongside the other Valkyries stationed here."

"Odds are I will have a lot of haters." Naruto told them, "Just I have fans who want to be all 'ninja' like me, I will have A LOT of haters."

"That doesn't bother you?' Orina asked.

"Why would it? I mean most of the haters I encountered were those trying to kill me… and look how they turned out."

Zaeed, who was in the room, stifled a chuckle when he saw Atsuko give her brother a deadpanned look.

"I am just being honest here, sis. Haters will hate… no matter what. I'm just going to be straight with them. If they want to mess with me, they are welcome to try."

Atsuko sighed as she knew that will be the best she will get out of him. "Just… go easy on them, please. The last thing we want is overzealous fans going home in body bags."

"You got it."

"Then again most of Tundrastar loves him." Mimori informed the purplette, "He even gave them a performance two months ago during his first mission there."

"That I did." Naruto admitted, "Just felt like pulling out my guitar and singing to the kids… next thing you know it turned into a small concert."

That made Atsuko smile proudly at her brother, it seems there is a chance of a musical career for him.

Tsubasa clapped her hands, "Alright, everyone pack your things! We're going on a trip."

"You think they got a ski-resort?" Zaeed whispered to his protégé.

"Probably not." Naruto replied, "But we can make something out of it, it's a bloody ice world after all. Just be sure to tell the guys to grab the snowboarding gear, we could be there for a while."

 **~oOo~**

 **Tundrastar**

The sight of Naruto back in the ice world of Tundrastar brought hope to the people. They all knew of what he did with his musical performance from two months ago, and the news of him defeating dozens of DES soldiers inspired many of the soldiers there. The children were especially happy he was back. Naruto laughed and picked up a little girl and let her sit on his shoulder.

"He's really good with kids." Mimori commented.

"Oh yeah." Zaeed nodded, "Kiddo loves kids. I mean with how good he is with them, I'm surprised he hasn't settled down with a girl and had a family. Everytime I ask him, he'll just say that there's no way someone would go for a 'monster' like him."

Mimori inwardly disagreed, she would go for him. They had gotten closer, even becoming best friends. Over the course of these two months they spent a lot of time together, simply going out to places and eating out, and even going to movies, much like what couples would normally do. But instead of a couple, they were simply best friends.

They wall watched Naruto kneel down and personally hand out some chocolate to the children with a bright smile. " _Alright, alright, one at a time!"_

"What-"

"He's speaking in Tundrastar's native language." Tsubasa said with surprise, "I just didn't think he is able to speak it."

"He took language courses during his training." Zaeed informed them, "And he aced them all, he's able to speak five other languages."

Once the children dispersed and returned to their parents, Naruto walked back to them with a satisfied smile. "Conditions here have improved, that's good at least." He looked at his sister who was simply smiling at him, "What?"

"You're good with kids."

"Well you did raise me right?"

Atsuko chuckled and stood by him while the others began interacting with the populace. "You'd make a good father."

Naruto shrugged, "I get that a lot."

Moments passed with the idols and the mercenaries helping out with relief efforts. They didn't even need to sing as their presence was enough to boost morale. Everyone had helped out with handing out food to the civilians who lost their homes. Things were calm and the children had once again gathered around Naruto, many of them asking him to sing for them. When he was about to, an explosion rang in the distance.

"Zaeed!"

"DES mech strike force slip past the defences!" Zaeed said as the soldiers stationed in the area readied their weapons. "They're headed straight for us!"

Naruto frowned as he turned to his sister and the girls, "Get the children to safety!"

"What about you?" Atsuko asked in worry as this will be the first time she will see him in combat, and even now she is still unsure.

"Just go!"

A few seconds later anti-air fire had engulfed the sky, many of them trying in vain to shoot down the high speed mechs that were coming their way. One of them had flew past them and landed right near where Atsuko was.

"ATSUKO!" Tsubasa screamed as the mech pointed its arm-mounted weapon at the purple haired woman.

"I'm scared!" the little girl being held by Atsuko said as the latter held her micsaber and pointed it at the machine. Before the mech could even fire a shot, it was immediately sliced in half by none other than Naruto himself. Once the bisected machine fell, he landed right in front of his sister.

"Naruto…" she breathed with her eyes wide that he was capable of such feat.

"Atsuko-nee… it's my turn to protect you."

 **NA: Yeah I know… he pulled a Raiden at the last line… because he's cool like that! Wooh, eight thousand words! But that was fun… hehehehe! Cya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**NA: Woohoo! Here we go gents, time for some action!**

 **It's official… this will also be a cross of Mass Effect, thus the change of category.**

 **~oOo~**

 **2 Months Earlier**

" **Whenever I go on a mission, I always go with the intent to kill. No exceptions. When you are deployed and you have no intention of killing whoever opposes you, you are jeopardizing not only the mission but your comrades. I lost a lot of good men at the Round Table, a lot… many of them were my brothers, my flesh and blood. Majority of them were rookies, with having been sent to combat for the first time. It's not easy dealing with the deaths of those you have formed friendships with, but that's a reality that I have to face. They were under my command, and I have to live with that it was my mistake as squad commander. I placed their lives in my hands, and I failed them. But… that is the reality of war, no matter how big or how small it is, someone will always die."**

Atsuko's eyes softened and her face adopted that of a look of sadness as she watched her brother's personal log. Even he had to carry the burden of command in the field. He fought in this so called Battle of the Round Table, a large scale conflict between the Alliance and the Batarian Hegemony, a nation of four eyed humanoid looking aliens. Right now the peace between them was fragile at best. At the border between the once large Hegemony that is barely holding what few worlds it has, guns were pointed at each other. Should war once again break out her baby brother will be in the thick of it once more, and she did not like that. Most guerilla concerts involved non-lethal weaponry while WOTA and resistance fighters were armed. She personally never killed, she hated killing, but even she knew the importance of defending herself, and thus she taught Naruto self-defence when he was younger.

But now her little brother had become a soldier.

She didn't like the idea of him going to battle, but she as his older sister and the one who raised him HAS to respect his decision. She could not baby him, all she could do was be there for him. He is a grown man who missed his sister very much and wanted his family to be whole. Family is never abandoned.

" **I miss my sister, I miss her very much."**

A lone tear ran down her face when she heard his words.

" **Not a day goes by that I never think about her. I may be an adult but I will always need the one person that raised me and shaped me into the person I am today. The day she disappeared… a part of me died. I would give ANYTHING to bring her back. Whatever god exists out there… just… please… give my sister back to me."**

She stopped the recording and wept in her room. If she could go back and change things, she would in a heartbeat. She vowed that she will do anything to be there for him, no matter what he does with his life. Her days of being an idol were over, but her days of being a sister and mother-figure to Naruto are never over.

 **Valkyre: Voice of the Stars**

 **Do Best Friends Do This?**

Atsuko stood there in awe at her brother's prowess in battle. He sheathed his sword and brandished his assault rifle, supporting his teammates with automatic fire. He rolled behind cover and dodged the incoming machine gun fire from the other enemy mechs. They had bought the civilians and idols time to retreat to safety while the soldiers did their job.

"Shouldn't we be out there?" Yuka Ichijo asked Tsubasa with the rest of the 77th generation thinking the same, even Atsuko had the same thought in her head.

The blonde bespectacled manager of the idol group shook her head. "We may be fighters in a way but we're not soldiers. If we go out there, we will only be in their way. We just have to wait and pray that they succeed."

Naruto fired off a few burst from his assault rifle before slinging it over his shoulder and throwing down a chaff grenade near the enemy mech. The device resulted in shorting the mech's optical sensors, allowing the blonde Valkyrie to leap forward and draw his blade at lightning speed, bisecting the war machine in a diagonal fashion and instantly killing its pilot. He sheathed his blade in the iado fashion before drawing it again with the same lightning speed and efficiency and cutting down another mech that attempted to avenge its comrade. It was then the sound of automatic fire littered the area and he could see several DES troopers entering the premises, it seems they had somehow broken through the defences. He recognized their armor, these were DES commandos.

"Beeno!"

"On it!" the rookie Valkyrie grabbed a device and threw it on the ground. The metallic ball turned into a spider-like drone as soon as it hit the ground and went after the incoming DES soldiers. When it got close enough it detonated and killed two while the others pushed on.

"You take on the soldiers, I got the mechs!"

Zaeed nodded and led the other three nuggets with him and fought alongside the allied soldiers.

The blonde leaped forward and landed on top of another DES assault mech, there he dug his blade straight through its head and pierced the heart of the pilot. Once the mech turned into a lifeless metallic corpse he switched his target to one that attempted to get near the idols. Sheathing his blade once more he ran up to it with impressive speed, dropping to his knees he slid on the slippery concrete and sliced the mech's legs clean off. The large body of metal and weaponry fell to the ground with the hatch ejecting off to reveal the pilot brandishing his pistol. Naruto wasted no time and threw his knife, embedding it straight through the enemy pilot's throat, causing him to drown in his own blood.

The girls who were hiding behind the sandbags flinched at the gruesome sight, but they all noticed that Naruto was different, he wasn't being bloodthirsty, instead he was doing his very best to prevent the enemy from getting close to the. This just confirmed that Atsuko's return had made him much more docile.

"You guys alright?" He asked them with genuine concern.

They all nodded, making him smile behind his helmet.

"You guys just stay there while we take care of them, alright?"

They all nodded again. With that he got back on his feet and leaped away, causing the children to look at him with stars in their eyes.

"So cool!" One of the little boys exclaimed.

"He's like a superhero!" The little girl who was with Atsuko said in agreement.

Atsuko smiled at the little girl and could not help but agree. "I guess he is."

Naruto was determined, these DES will not harm a single hair on his family. Not while he still draws breath. Renewing his onslaught, he brandished his assault rifle and joined his comrades in the fight against the commandos. Five highly trained Valkyries were more than enough to fight them, even though they were both equally matched, the Valkyries had one major advantage.

Biotics.

The whisker-faced Valkyrie got out of cover and summoned a mass effect field and used hurled an explosive energy bolt of purple energy at his enemy, eviscerating them and destroying their cover. This was the Phase Distruptor, a basic ability any biotic can use with ease. It is a simple attack that uses the energy of one's shields and turns into condensed energy that is thrown by the palm of the user's hand. Any unshielded foe that is hit by the mass of energy would be turned into a bloody mess. He then turned to his next target and used his biotic abilities, the Biotic Strike as it was commonly known. A devastating melee attack that teleports it user to his target before slashing his enemy with the Muramasa.

He was no longer going to rely on his dark Kirara powers, it was a mistake to begin with, that much he has realised. Instead he will use his biotic powers to the fullest, something he should have done so from the start.

The girls watched in shock as this was their first time seeing his biotic abilities in action. Hikari's jaw dropped at the sight of her childhood friend teleporting all over the place. "What the…"

"That is not the Kirara." Chieri told them. Because she is a Center Nova she is attuned to the energies of the Kirara race, and she could tell that Naruto was using something different. "This is different… it's like he's manipulating space and time on his own. If I put it to more crude terms… he has turned himself into a ninja anime character."

"SUPER COOL!" the children exclaimed.

So one question remains… How powerful is Naruto as he stands?

As the battle closed with the Valkyries' victory in sights, they all heard the footsteps from behind.

Naruto finally sheathed his sword for the last time and let out a sigh of relief that it was finally over. "Check for survivors, see if they got some intel. I'm going to check on the girls."

He walked over to where the idols were and saw the fear in their eyes. He looked to his left and saw a DES soldier holding Mimori hostage. He took out his assault rifle and pointed it at the commando. "Let her go."

"I don't fucking think so, Valkyrie!"

His eyes were filled with rage that someone he cares was being taken hostage. "I said… let her go."

The commando then pointed his pistol at Mimori's head, causing her to struggle and tear up. Naruto could see it in her eyes, she was scared beyond anything she had ever been. "N-Naruto…"

"It's going to be okay, Mimori… I promise."

"Put your weapons away, Valkyrie… or the girl gets it."

He had no choice, seeing as someone he cares for a great deal is in danger, he did as he was told and placed his guns and sword on the ground. He removed his helmet and glared at him. "Let her go…"

The DES commando grinned and pointed it at the blonde's chest. He fired his pistol and hit his chest, right where the heart was located. Naruto… fell to the ground.

Atsuko's eyes widened in horror as her worst fears were realised. "NOOOOOOOO!"

Mimori also screamed, "NARUTOOOOO!"

The DES commando for some reason, let the pinkette go and let out a hysterical laugh. "I did it! I KILLED A VALKYRIE! I'LL GET A MEDAL AND A PAY RAISE FOR THIS! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Not really…"

"WHAT!?"

The chest armor on Naruto revealed that it didn't do any real damage. The blonde raised his right arm and fired off one of his concealed knives.

Before the DES commando could even register what had just happened, a single blade was embedded right into his cranium, he was dead before he even hit the ground.

Naruto let out a loud groan and clutched his chest. "Oh GOD that hurt!"

Atsuko let out a cry and went to his side, pulling him into a fierce embrace. She held onto him for dear life, afraid that he might go away. "Naruto! Oh my Naruto!"

"I'm fine… sis… really, I am." As soon as they broke the hug, he was then tackled by none other than Mimori. "Mimori… you okay?"

"I should be asking you that!" The pink haired idol cried out. "I thought you… I thought you…"

He smiled and sat up while returning the hug. "I'm sorry… but I had to make sure you were safe. It was the only way. I wasn't going to allow him to hurt you."

Mimori just kept on crying on his chest as she felt his arms wrap around her. The others weren't even bothered by this scene as today they nearly lost a family member. Atsuko then pulled his ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow… nee-chan, what the heck!"

"You are not allowed to do something like that, EVER AGAIN!"

"ARGH! Alright, alright… just please stop pulling it!"

Once that was over, Tsubasa led the children back to their parents who had taken shelter at a different location. The girls decided to stay and make sure that everyone was alright, especially Naruto.

The man in questioned straightened himself and rubbed his chest despite the armor still on him. His armor had thankfully stopped the round but the impact would probably leave a bruise. He walked over to the dead DES as he previously heard him say something about a pay raise.

"Naruto?" Atsuko walked up to him and saw that he was removing the dead soldier's armor. "What are you doing?"

"I need to check something… this guy said something about a pay raise when he thought he killed me." Removing the armor and checking his neck, he grimaced at the sight of a white tattoo in the shape of a hollow oval with a white circle. "Oh shit…"

"Naruto!" Atsuko frowned at his choice of language but that frown turned to that of confusion when she saw the tattoo he was looking at it. "Naruto, what's wrong?"

The blonde placed a finger on his earpiece and contacted his mentor. "Zaeed… you better get down here… you're not going to like this."

 **~oOo~**

To say that Zaeed was upset was an understatement, no, he was absolutely livid. He punched a wall and actually made a dent. The idols looked at the scene and knew that something was wrong.

Mimori on the other hand was all over Naruto, nursing the bruise on his chest with a special cream. "Are you sure you're alright, Naruto?"

"I'm fine." The blonde chuckled at his worrying friend. "The bruise will go away. So Zaeed… Blue Suns are here."

"Who are these Blue Suns?" Tsubasa asked them.

"A mercenary company." Zaeed growled, "A past I thought that was behind me… but no… it caught up to me."

"Are they going to be a problem?" Atsuko asked as she saw the look in her brother's eyes and saw that he too was upset.

"Oh yeah." Naruto nodded in confirmation. "Technically they're 'private security company', but in reality they are a mercenary outfit that operates in the Skyllian Verge. The Blue Suns have a reputation for being both discreet and ruthlessly efficient, and as such charge a sizable fee. Unlike we Valkyries they have very little morals and only care about making money. The fact that they're working for DES and in extension the DGTO makes it problematic."

"I can Vido in this." Zaeed growled, "Whenever it concerns money, he's always there!"

"You know this Vido, Zaeed-san?" Nagisa asked him.

The old Valkyrie pointed a finger on his right eye where the large scar circling it was present. "He's the bastard that shot me in the face and left me this scar!"

"What is your relationship with him, Zaeed-san?" Tsubasa asked as she was obviously curious.

"We both founded the Blue Suns seven years ago."

The entire room went silent at the information. Nagisa and some of the girls had their mouths covered by their hands. "You-"

"I joined the Valkyries a year later in order to redeem myself and finally put the past behind me. I thought I had finally started a new lease on life. Seven years later… they caught up to me. Bloody hell."

"What do you wanna do, Zaeed?" Naruto asked him.

Before the older man could speak, one of the nuggets entered the room. "Hey boss, we checked the bodies of the other DES troopers, all of them have Blue Suns tattoos."

Naruto let out a heavy sigh and rubbed his face, "Great… they'll take notice. Johnny, send word to Akibastar and have some of our marines sent here. After that contact HQ and let them what's going on."

"Yes sir." Johnny nodded and immediately left the room.

"So what's the plan, kiddo?"

"We wait for the reinforcements to arrive before we get the girls back to Akibastar. THEN, we can talk about what to do with Vido."

The 'old man' nodded, "Fine by me."

Naruto grunted at the slight pang of pain on his chest but the special cream Mimori gave him was surprisingly effective. He then turned to face her and smiled, "We're alive, and that's what matters the most."

 **~oOo~**

It had only been an hour since the attack from DES-hired Blue Suns mercenaries. Naruto was inside his Vanguard, checking his weapons and gear while applying some more of that cream Mimori gave him on his bruised chest. After he applied the cream he wore a simple black shirt with the Valkyrie logo on the arm. He checked placed the weapons back on his rack and was about to leave the ship when he felt slender feminine arms wrap around his waist. There was only one person with those kind of arms and he was at the receiving end of her warm hugs these past two months.

"Mimori?"

The pink haired young woman said nothing as she buried her face onto his back.

He turned around and lifted her face by the chin and saw tears running down her beautiful face, "Mimori, what's wrong?"

"I nearly lost you today…" she whispered.

"I wasn't going to let some bastard hurt my only best friend."

"I thought Zaeed was your best friend too?"

"Nah…" he shook his head, "He's more like that cranky uncle that everybody loves."

Mimori let out a giggle through her sniffles, trying her best to smile but couldn't as the thought of him getting shot was still fresh in her mind.

"I'm not going to die anytime soon."

"You don't know that… that man could have killed you today."

"But he didn't, and we're alive… that's what matters."

She let out a small smile and gently ran her hand over the bruised part of his chest. She felt him stiffen a bit and looked at him, "Does it still hurt?"

"More like tickles…" he replied, "Especially with you touching it. But… it feels nice when you do."

"Do best friends do this?"

"I don't know… you're the first best friend I ever got."

She took his hand and caressed it with hers, "Do they do this?"

He bit his lip before replying, "I don't know…"

"And…" she rubbed her cheek on it before looking into his deep stormy blue eyes, "…this?"

His face flushed at her display of affection. None of them had taken their eyes of each other and slowly their faces got closer. "I…"

With her cheeks flushed she then finally closed the gap between their lips. "And… what about this?"

"I guess…" he replied and finally their lips connected. Her lips tasted that of honey and milk, a sweet taste. The kiss was only brief, but it was filled with emotions for one another. "Did we just…"

"Yeah…" Mimori said before planting her lips onto his once more, wanting to taste his lips even more. She felt arms wrap around her waist as she snaked hers around his neck. She lightly moaned into the kiss while she got on her toes to raise her up. The kiss deepened as he pulled her even closer. She wanted him all to herself, she wanted this relationship, she wanted a shot at happiness. There was no way she will let this go. Damn the consequences.

The now 'couple' sat in the corner of the Vanguard's living quarters/armory, Mimori was sitting on his lap with her head at the crook of his neck while he wrapped his arms around her in a loving manner. Their hands were intertwined and the smiles on their faces won't be going away anytime soon.

"Mimori…"

"Hmm?"

"Are you really okay with this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you okay with some busted up merc like me?"

She smiled and kissed him softly before resting her head back at the crook of his neck. "I've liked you since the day we met, Naruto. You're a good person, I believe I already told you that many times."

He smiled and gently tightened the hug, "You did… we're going to have to be careful you know?"

"We will… besides our break won't end for another few months. And your ship makes an excellent secret meeting place."

Naruto let out a laugh, "Oh you naughty little minx." He then rested his head on hers as they snuggled closer. "I really do like you though, and I want to make this relationship possible."

"Me too." Mimori let out a sigh. "I'm not letting you go. I nearly lost you today, I don't care about the consequences I just want to be with you right now."

Both their Kiraras then radiated a bright light, causing both of them to smile.

"Looks like they agree." Naruto muttered, "If our Kiraras think this is a good idea then I'm inclined to think so too."

Mimori let out a nod and a sigh of contentment. She snuggled closer into his arms. "Mmm… Can we stay like this for a while?"

He leaned down and plated a kiss on her luscious honey and milk flavored lips before smiling and kissing her forehead, "For you, anything."

 **~oOo~**

 **Akibastar**

 **AKB0048 Home**

Once the needed reinforcements to bolster Tundrastar's forces arrived, they had all said their goodbyes to the people and returned to Akibastar for much needed rest. The two senior Valkyries on the other hand were in the living room with Tsubasa and Atsuko, discussing this whole Blue Suns issue. Naruto had placed a myriad of files on the table, all of them were information on Vido or the Blue Suns in general.

"Vido Santiago…" Naruto began, "Age 43, born on Shanxi June 25, 2258. Former Alliance Marines who went to the private sector alongside Zaeed eight years ago and founded the Blue Suns together. Now he has been running the Blue Suns ever since."

"Why were you kicked out?" Atsuko asked.

"Daft idiot wanted to hire Batarians because it was cheaper." Zaeed snarled, "I didn't want anything to do with those bastards because of obvious reasons. It led to a power struggle between us with a few of the ones supporting me leaving, but not without the fucker shooting me in the face. A year later the Valkyries took me and my boys in, been a Valkyrie ever since and turned in a new lease on life. Few years later I took your brother in as an apprentice."

"As for me…" Naruto continued, "I've had my contacts keep a good eye on Vido and his operations. He has been accused of multiple accounts of extortion, drug dealing, arson, and other dirty business. But due to some political bull, I can't exactly nail him."

"I think we might need external help for this, kiddo."

Naruto grinned, "I know just the person to call."

Tsubasa and Atsuko raised their eyebrows and both asked, "Who?" their confusion grew even more when Zaeed chuckled evilly, "Who are you going to call?"

 **~oOo~**

The sight of a sleek ship entered the hangar with the Valkyries, Atsuko and Tsubasa present with its arrival.

"This will be the first time you'll see a Turian, right?" Naruto asked, getting nods from both women. "Don't be too surprised, Garrus is a good friend of mine, I've known for a year now. Zaeed of course knew him longer."

"He's also one hell of a sniper." The older Valkyrie said, "No one can even come close to his marksmanship skills, well, maybe Naruto but even he lacks some things Garrus has."

"My marksmanship is fine, Zaeed, Garrus is just a better shooter." The Turian ship then finally touched down and the ramp lowered, "Here we go."

Everyone in the hangar stopped what they were doing at the sight of an avian type alien standing on his hind legs. The Turian had a metallic-like carapace for skin and his face reminded them of a bird of prey with the mandibles on each side. He had three fingers on each hand and had two toes one each feet. His armor was blue and black and had an eyepiece on his left eye. His mouth arched upward, appearing to be smiling by the likes of it. But needless to say, this is the first time an alien has ever set foot in this sector of space. And possibly a historic moment for all of them.

The first Turian to ever set foot in the Gamma Quadrant.

"Garrus!" Naruto laughed and hugged the six foot tall Turian. "Good to see you bro."

"Never thought there would be civilization in such an isolated part of the galaxy." Garrus replied, his voice sounding distinct and a little 'synthesized'. "Nice place by the way… very classy."

"Well I did grow up here." He turned to his sister and aunt, causing him to smile, "Oh right, Garrus Vakarian, meet my sister and aunt, Atsuko and Tsubasa Katagiri."

"Honored." Garrus held out his three fingered hand to which Atsuko slowly took it and shook it. He noticed the faces of everyone around him before turning to his two friends. "First time seeing a Turian I'm guessing?"

"Yeah…" Naruto nodded with a cheeky grin.

"Well this part of the galaxy is fairly isolated… aside from the small presence of Blue Suns supporting a bunch of assholes."

"Yes you mentioned that a few times during the call… so… possibility that Vido is really here?"

The blonde nodded, "DES and its parent company DGTO are wealthy, VERY wealthy. But we can talk more back at the family home. All the details are there."

The Turian nodded, "Then let's get to it."

 **~oOo~**

The girls were greatly shocked at the sight of the Turian in the living room with the Valkyries and their managers. The sight of a bird-like avian humanoid bothered them a bit but because he was good friends with Naruto, their concerns were immediately flushed out.

"Blue Suns were given DES gear and tried assaulting us, thankfully we suffered minimal casualties with only wounded. But they know the Valkyries now have a presence in this quadrant and are determined to beat us. Another reason why I called you to help aside from wanting to bring down Vido is because you're a Council Spectre."

"What's a spectre?" Tsubasa asked with an equally curious Atsuko.

"Spectres stand for Special Tactics and Reconnaissance." Garrus replied, "We are agents entrusted with extraordinary authority by the Citadel Council, including the power of life and death over the inhabitants of the galaxy. We form an elite group selected from a number of different species, and our primary responsibility is to preserve galactic stability by whatever means necessary. We are judge, jury, and executioner. We have no command structure and answer only to the Council."

"The Alliance has a similar program called N7." Naruto told them, "Relationship between the Alliance and the Council is quite good and enjoy cooperation from time to time, thus Garrus is good friends with an N7 operative by the name of Jane Shepard, a war hero in the Batarian War. She is also the first and only human Spectre. A shame though, she was killed in some surprise attack two years ago. At least her crew got out of there."

The Turian Spectre bowed his head for a moment before examining more of the files, "Have there been any more sightings on the Blue Suns?"

Zaeed shook his head, "None, the only time was then they attacked us on Tundrastar. Things have been quiet ever since we sent marines to bolster their forces. But they are up to something, I just know it."

Naruto then took out a small device and showed the Turian the map of the sector.

"As you can see Tundrastar is right at the border between DGTO space and AEPS space, but it's also close to Alliance space. Right now the system is contested with AEPS forces fighting for its liberation."

"Thank the spirits you briefed me with what has been going on here." Garrus muttered before placing his finger on the planet. "No doubt the Blue Suns have set up an outpost. Vido must have sent troops there and set up a contract with DGTO and DES. The bastard would never go up there personally so he must have set up a meeting point with the officials in a nearby star system."

Zaeed narrowed his eyes and hovered his hand over a densely populated planet. "Lancastar… that place is heavy on industry. No doubt Vido wants a piece of the raw materials."

"What!?" the sight of Nagisa popping her head out of the doorway with shock startled the two managers.

"Acchan!" Tsubasa scolded, "Do you realize what you're doing?"

"Lancastar!" Nagisa exclaimed, "What's going to happen to Lancastar?"

Garrus turned to his friend who replied, "She's from there. She's probably scared it could turn into a battleground."

"It doesn't have to be a battleground, young lady." Garrus informed the red head, "We're only after a single person, not an army. What's your name?"

"N-Nagisa…" she replied, obviously nervous that she is speaking to an alien for the first time, "But I'm also called Atsuko Maeda the 14th."

"Well then you don't mind if I just call you Nagisa, easier on the tongue for me, and in turn you can call me Garrus."

"H-Hai, Garrus-san."

Garrus of course recognized the honorific used on him. "Huh… guess you folks have the same ethnicity as an old friend of mine."

"Oh you mean Kasumi?" Naruto asked, "How is the thief?"

"Probably stealing some politician's painting right now." Garrus joked, earning laughter from the two Valkyries. He turned to Nagisa once more and gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry kid, I'll make sure your homeworld doesn't get turned into a battlefield."

Nagisa beamed and bowed to him in thanks, "Thank you!"

Naruto chuckled and looked at the doorway, "I know you're all there, you can come out now."

To their embarrassment, the idols emerged from behind the doorway. Tsubasa pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, now everyone knows as to what they are doing. "Honestly, you guys."

"Well back to topic." Garrus muttered, "This kind of operation will take months to plan."

"We have time." Zaeed told him, "Besides we need more information as to what exactly they're doing here. We'll make sure to get some drones deployed."

"This will also give me a chance to establish relations here." The Spectre informed the women, "I represent the Council, so I am obligated to give them the knowledge of what is going on here. I don't know if they will send you support but you got mine."

Both Tsubasa and Atsuko bowed to him, "Thank you, Garrus-san."

 **~oOo~**

All three accomplished soldiers sat in the balcony of the AKB0048 home with bottles of beer in their hands and several more on the table. "Human beverages, nothing like it."

"I can't get drunk that easily." Naruto muttered as he drank his. "I tried drinking 20 bottles straight… and nothing. The only that actually affected me was the Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster."

"Which happens to be the best damn drink in the entire galaxy." Zaeed said, "Who ever invented the drink is a fucking genius."

"No arguments there." Garrus said in agreement before drinking his fill. He let out a sigh and chuckled, "What brand is this? I like it."

"Corona, a popular brand in the Alliance."

The girls on the other hand watched the scene in disbelief, they were expecting an alien with a complex culture… not sharing a drink with their friends. It was every belief they have with aliens thrown out the window and brutally crushed by a meat grinder before being spat out with the meat grinder malfunctioning. A part of them wanted to see a little green man with him saying 'Take me to your leader!', but no, not everyone can get what they wanted. Past the balcony they could see several cameramen from WOTA, filming the 'historic moment' of a Turian sharing a few drinks with the Valkyries.

Atsuko was not pleased in the slightest, while relieved that her baby brother can't get drunk, the general idea of him drinking was not something she minded. She hated alcohol, but her brother had been living in a testosterone-filled environment for the last three years, he was bound to pick up a few habits from them. Sadly one of those habits was enjoying a drink.

Tsubasa placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder. "He's a grown man, Atsuko…"

The purple haired woman sighed, "I know that… but it still doesn't make me feel any better."

"By the way, Naruto" Garrus took out a case and placed it on the table, "Got what you asked."

"Oh yes!" Naruto licked his lips and rubbed is hands as he took the case, "Dude, you're the best."

"Top of the line model." The Turian informed as the blonde opened the case.

"What is that?" the girls in the living room asked.

"Woah…" Sonata muttered as soon as the case opened and Naruto took out the object inside it. "What is…"

"Sniper rifle built by Krysae." Garrus told him, "Top of the line model in Turian arms development, that thing will shoot a super-heated slug straight through tank armor. So… what do you think?"

"I love it." the gleam in Naruto's eyes as he peaked through the scope was everything, "How in the world did you…"

"I'm a Spectre, Naruto…"

"Right, right… Spectres have extralegal rights and get the best equipment. Then again so do we Valkyries." He then took out his Phaeston assault rifle, "I mean look at this work of art, and let's not mention my katana."

"Oh you're going to go there now." Garrus took the challenge and took out his M-29 Incisor. "THIS… is a work of art."

"Now they're comparing guns." Tsubasa pinched the bridge of her nose while the girls looked on in curiosity. "Typical male attitude."

"Why are they comparing weapons?" Nagisa asked.

"Probably a soldier thing." Chieri replied, "I mean the way they present themselves is very militaristic. Zaeed has the veteran persona, Garrus has a similar aspect while Naruto has the 'Accomplished Soldier' archetype that fits well with the latter."

"How do you know all this?" Hikari asked.

"My father's company dealt with a lot of military organizations in the past, there are times he would bring me to see them."

"I'm not denying the whole one shot one kill concept, Garrus." Naruto argued, "All I'm saying is that versatility is very important in any combat situation, thus I prefer assault rifles. Don't get me wrong, I will be using the Krysae a lot, I've been wanting to get this thing for a long time."

"What about close combat?"

"That's where my katana comes in, and believe me… my sword does the job, VERY WELL. I mean I can slice a mech in half, you've seen me use it."

"Valid point." Garrus conceded, "So we are at an impasse."

"Indeed, good sir." Naruto mimicked an English gentleman while raising his bottle, "It's so good to have you here man."

"Hear, hear!" Zaeed exclaimed in agreement.

Garrus chuckled in return and raised his bottle. All three soldiers toasted before downing their respective bottles in one go. After that they all erupted in laughter.

It was a fascinating sight for the girls, especially in Mimori's case as this would be the first time she saw her now boyfriend acting in such a way. But she could not deny how handsome he looked when he smiled. It was nice seeing him enjoy himself.

 **~oOo~**

Once everyone had gone to bed, Garrus and Naruto decided to head down to the park. The former of course decided to talk about the latest development. "So… you and that Mimori girl, huh?"

"How'd you know?"

"It wasn't that hard to notice, especially the way you look at her."

Naruto flushed and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah… she's wonderful. But nobody else can know."

"Why is that?" Garrus asked.

"She's a music idol here in the quadrant. Technically she is not allowed to be in a romantic relationship."

"Bullshit!" The Spectre scoffed, "Let me guess… overly zealous fanbase?"

"You can say that."

"Unbelievable." Garrus shook his head. "Don't they know that celebrities are people to?"

Naruto looked at the now quiet city since everyone was probably asleep, "Here AKB0048 is a beacon of hope. Culture is threatened in this quadrant and AKB0048 is fighting to keep culture alive through their music. Idols are supposed to remain pure and innocent. Nobody can know we're together, I can handle myself… it's her I'm worried about."

"Does your sister know?" the Turian asked.

The blonde shrugged as he leaned onto the railing, "She probably does… nothing gets past her."

"Well your secret is safe, you can count on that." Garrus said, "It's just the concept of preserving the fantasies of fragile overzealous fans is against basic sentient rights in both the Citadel and Alliance. That's practically breaking labor laws."

"It's just the way it is here."

Garrus placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "You got my back, you know that. If some trouble brews I'll be there."

Naruto looked at his friend and smiled, "Thanks bro."

The Spectre "You know… a year ago you said that romance wasn't the thing for you. What changed?"

"It's this place." The blonde said while his Kirara came out and snuggled onto his cheek. "Coming back here made me see some of the error of the way I lived my life. While I do hate DES and DGTO, I can't drown myself in revenge. It will only lead me to ruin."

"Can't argue with that." The Turian told him, "I've seen a lot of people go down that path, never ended well for them. I'm glad you decided to turn things around. So what are your plans now?"

"Protect those I hold dear, and destroy those who dare stand in my way."

Garrus smiled, "That's a good one." As they looked at the beautiful city, the Spectre could not help but compliment view. "This place is pretty nice."

"Just wait till tomorrow… reporters will be hounding over you for being the first 'alien' to have ever set foot on Akibastar."

The Turian paled and looked at his friend, "You're… kidding me, right?"

Naruto gave his good friend an evil grin, "I shit you not."

"…"

"…"

His mandibles flared for a second before returning to their normal place. Looking out the sky he let out a single word. "Crap."

 **NA: Poor… poor Garrus…**

 **But on the bright side Naruto and Mimori are finally in a romantic relationship! HURRAY!**

 **But still… poor Garrus.**

 **And now for some tech info!**

 **Universal Translators: Devices ranging from implants to tiny little devices, a common piece of technology used by the galactic community in order to understand one another without the need to study language. Thanks to the advances on how they work the recipient can understand the speaker even if he/she does not have the device.**

 **That is how the people in the Gamma Quadrant can understand Garrus.**

 **OMAKE!**

Garrus stood in the city square as thousands of people surrounded him, to his left were Naruto and Zaeed sitting on crates, grinning like madmen. "Uh guys… help me here?"

"Just say the words, Garrus!" Naruto dared, "Say the words!"

"I'm not saying those damnable words, honestly you humans and your weird greeting customs!"

"Just bloody say it, man!" Zaeed went on with it much to the Turian's chagrin. "There's no harm in saying the words!"

Garrus brooded for a moment before relenting. He let out a long sigh and straightened himself, looking at the curious reporters and cameramen of Akibastar as this was their first time seeing a Turian in person.

"I uh… I… I…"

The people leaned closer, waiting for him to say whatever he is going to say.

"I COME IN PEACE!"

That was when all hell broke loose. The myriads of cameras flashing before his eyes and the endless bombardment of cheers and questions just annoyed him to no end. He could only do one thing at that moment, and that was to glare at the two Valkyries laughing their asses off.

"All of my hate!"


	6. Chapter 6

**NA: Yes, we are having our favorite Trollarian joining this ragtag squad!**

 **~oOo~**

 **1 Week Later**

 **Skies of Tundrastar**

A single Valkyrie dropship had entered the atmosphere of the icy planet. Within the confines of the dropship was a squad of two Humans, a Turian, and a Salarian. Both the Humans wore black Valkyrie armor while the Salarian wore a white coat-like outfit with black underneath. The Turian also wore black but did not bear the markings of a Valkyrie, he bore no markings. He was the only non-Valkyrie in the team, but he was good friends with all of them.

"So, doctor." Garrus began as he spoke to the Salarian Valkyrie operative, "How's life treating you in the Valkyries?"

"Extremely satisfactory." The Salarian replied in a fast tone while examining his omni-tool and reviewing data concerning their current operation. "Am able to do extraordinary scientific research. Housing, excellent. Laboratories, state of the art. Currently here out of great curiosity."

Garrus chuckled, "And what kind of interest is that?"

"Isolated humans in Gamma Quadrant." The Salarian continued, "Developed interesting technologies. Some of them advanced. Artificial habitat domes, warp drives, energy weapons. Very, very, curious, oh yes."

"That's Mordin for you." Naruto shook his head in amusement, "But it's great to have him here."

Mordin Solus, a Salarian geneticist, professor, and a former operative of the Special Tasks Group, where he performed reconnaissance and participated in the modification of the genophage, a biological virus that reduces Krogan fertility rates. Seeing the error of his ways he wishes to reverse what he had done by helping Urdnot Wrex cure his people, and through the massive funding of the Valkyries he is on his way of doing so. Mordin now serves as not only the Valkyries' lead scientist and researcher, but he is also the commanding officer of all covert operations alongside Naruto. Mordin was Naruto's mentor in aspects of education in all academic subjects. It was because of Mordin that Naruto was able to earn a bachelor's degree in science in a single year.

Mordin was that great of a teacher. But most of all he was a great friend to the blonde.

Now through Naruto's request, he has come here to the Gamma Quadrant to aid in combatting the Blue Suns. But of course the additional perk was studying the technology here. His passion for science is unrivalled. He even developed a HALO (High Altitude Low Opening) jump module called the Daedalus Shroud. The device has an accelerative descent sensor built in; in freefall, the unit will automatically activate a High-Fall Safeguard System, an EMF decelerator generating a fixed-focus electromagnetic lensing field, projected downward along the plane of the drop. This field pushes against the Earth's magnetosphere and slows the user's descent to a manageable velocity, allowing him to fall from almost any height.

Sitting at the center was a holographic device that displayed information concerning the operation they were in. They had found out through a Valkyrie recon team down on the planet that a Blue Suns firebase was erected, containing both its owners and a DES company.

Zaeed knelt down and spoke to it. "Recon Team Osiris, this is Massani, do you read?"

" **We read you loud and clear sir."** A video image of the recon team down on the icy world revealed itself in the device.

"What's the status on the enemy firebase?"

" **Staying idle for now but judging by the vehicles they could be preparing for an assault of some kind. Where they're headed we don't know at this time."**

"Understood Osiris."

"DGTO, methods of governing are barbaric." Mordin commented, "Destroying a part of culture. Part of bigger conspiracy."

"That conspiracy is the Kirara Drive." Naruto told him, "And you know why."

"Yes." The Salarian nodded, "DGTO desires profit and political gain despite current warp drive's harmful physical effects on tissue and internal organs. Expensive to produce and maintain. Kirara Drive, safer, cleaner, and more efficient. DGTO methods are… illogical. Am personally interested in the Kirara Drive."

"Maybe we can get a schematic and a drive for reverse engineering after all of this is done." Zaeed said as he and the rest of the squad loaded their weapons. "Well… today is our first major operation. Anyone want to say anything before we make this jump?"

Garrus loaded his M-29 Incisor sniper rifle and slung it over his back along with his M-96 Mattock battle rifle. "I figure if the spirits can hear how scared I am with this jump, so can everyone else."

"You're a fucking Spectre." Naruto snorted, "How in the hell are you scared of this jump?"

"I've never made a jump like this before!" the Turian exclaimed.

"There is a first time for everything." Mordin informed as he finished the work he was doing on his omni-tool.

Garrus sighed before turning to the blonde, "Naruto, you buying the first drink when we're done?"

Naruto grinned while he checked his katana and securing it at the back of his waist. "You ask, you buy."

Zaeed chuckled as they put on their respective helmets. He then punched the button to his right and lowered the dropship's ramp, revealing that they were high up in the air above the clouds of the icy planet of Tundrastar. "Alright everyone, the light is green!"

"I am so getting a drink after this mission." Garrus grumbled before jumping out and diving down. Mordin followed suit with a smile on his face.

Zaeed handed Naruto his helmet before jumping out, leaving the blonde to be the last in the dropship.

Naruto let out a smile before putting on his helmet.

"I'm a leaf on the wind, watch how I soar."

And with that jumped out of the ship and dived down to join his team.

 **[Intro Song: Blackout by Linkin Park]**

 **Valkyrie: Voice of the Stars**

 **Is It So Wrong?**

 **Akibastar**

 **AKB0048 Home**

" **We are live in Tundrastar and what we are seeing is quite the spectacle. Four men jumping out of a ship with no sign of any of them wearing a parachute!"**

Everyone's jaws dropped at the footage of four soldiers jumping out of a Valkyrie dropship at an extremely high altitude. All the girls from the 77th generation looked in in shock as the one obviously recognized as Naruto flew straight down through the air with absolutely no fear. Some of them were envious, especially one blue haired Makoto.

"Uwaaah!" the blunette cried, "Naruto-san can jump down from the air with no problem! I can't even do a single bungee jump!"

"Atsuko!" Tsubasa cried out as her best friend completely went numb after seeing Naruto jump down at such an extremely high altitude. "Get a hold of yourself!"

"N-Na… N-Naruto…" Atsuko babbled out incoherently at the sight of her precious baby brother jumping out of a ship with no parachute or some kind of visible safety device. She became dizzy and fell to her knees, overcome with shock with her body going completely numb.

Hikari and the rest of the successors cringed, she turned to see Mimori simply staring at the video screen. It was obvious to her that Mimori was in love with him, and the sight of him doing something dangerous made her go numb as well. All the 18 year old haired successor of Mariko Shinoda could do was pray that he was going to be alright. Although she did not doubt his skills as a soldier, she still has every reason to worry, it had only been a week since they had gotten together.

 **~oOo~**

 **Tundrastar**

 **Blue Suns Firebase**

The squad of four activated their Daedalus Shroud in perfect sync and landed safely on the ground without detection. They were merely a hundred metres away from the base and immediately they spotted a sewege drain beneath the wall.

"Crude and inefficient construction of defences." Mordin shook his head. "Embarassing."

Garrus shrugged as he took out his sniper rifle, "Well to be fair they weren't expecting a squad Valkyrie operatives and a Turian Spectre to hit them. I see an elevation not too far from here."

"Alright." Zaeed nodded, "Garrus, you take that high ground and provide sniper cover. The rest of us will go in through that sewege drain."

As the Turian Spectre quietly got on the white snowy hill, the rest slowly approached the firebase wall's sewege drain. Naruto activated his omni-blade and carefully cut the metal bars without alerting the guards.

" **I'm seeing activity in the main courtyard."** Garrus radioed in. **"Couple of guards in the main entrance while the rest are doing their own thing. I see green armored men near the vehicles, most likely DES troopers."**

"You see anything of value from there?" Naruto asked.

" **I can see what looks like a command center in the middle of the compound."**

"Perfect location to gather what data they have." Mordin spoke as he activated his omni-tool and updated his teammates maps. "Possibility of gathering valuable information is low, but still worth taking a look."

"Primary objective is still blowing this goddamn base." Zaeed reminded him, "Naruto, as soon as you cut the bars, take point."

"Roger that."

When the bars were cut, Naruto was the first to go in.

" **A storm is brewing guys… visibility is reduced. Switching to thermals."**

The other three did the same, their eyesight now colored gray and white with white representing a heat signature. Naruto approached a Blue Suns guard and grabbed him by the throat, digging his blade deep into him as to not alert his presence. "All clear."

Zaeed and Mordin followed suit.

Zaeed wielded an M-15 Vindicator assault rifle, a popular weapon among militias and private military contractors. Mordin on the other hand wielded an M-12 Locust submachine gun by Kassa Fabrications, an inexpensive weapon known for its accuracy even at medium ranges, gaining a popularity among mercenaries as well thanks to its ease of use and reliability.

Naruto brandished his Phaeston assault rifle, an assault rifle built by the Turians and featured a large clip capacity with a high rate of fire without sacrificing accuracy. Named after the Turian spirit of creation. It featured the best combination of accuracy and firepower for an assault rifle, but it also served as a machine gun because of its clip size. Each shot is tempered by kickback dampeners inside the shoulder stock which lets the Phaeston pack more punch than other weapons its size without sacrificing precision. Thus it has become the primary go-to ranged weapon for Naruto. This allowed him to be not only a rifleman but an automatic rifleman.

"So what's the first order of business boss?"

"Plant charges in their armory, I'll handle the vehicles." The older man ordered before turning to the Salarian. "You go on ahead and see what you can dig up in their command center. Garrus, start firing when the armory goes up in flames."

" **Just make sure you don't make we wait too long, Naruto. My finger is itching to pull the trigger."**

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah…"

All three Valkyries in the base then went their separate ways. Mordin quietly went his way through the back of the command center, entering through a door that wasn't guarded. The Salarian former STG activated his omni-blade in his left arm and dug it straight through a guard's chest while covering his mouth. He then hid the body inside what appeared to be a closet before moving up the stairs. The building was barely occupied as the most soldiers were outside on duty. In no time he reached the main computer. After taking his helmet off, his fingers then got to work, typing on the keyboard and downloading any useful information that can be of use against Blue Suns operations.

"Interesting, plans on using this Dualium ore to improve FTL drives. Vido Santiago is very ambitious. Already plans on procuring energy based weaponry for infantry. Will prove problematic on kinetic barriers. Will need to begin research on energy barriers. Very promising, yes indeed."

"F-Freeze!"

Mordin turned around and saw a DES trooper pointing the gun at him with shaky hands. "Interesting, first time seeing a Salarian."

"W-What the h-hell are y-you?" The DES trooper stammered. His voice sounded young and no doubt he barely had any experience in actual combat with how he brings himself.

"Salarian, native to the jungle planet of Sur'Kesh." Mordin replied while taking a step forward.

"D-Don't c-come a-any closer!"

"Body language suggests you have no combat experience." Mordin commented at the wide-eyed soldier. "Age appears early twenties according to skin pigmentation. A shame for you to be supporting such a tyrannical government."

"S-Shut up!" The soldier demanded, the hands on the gun beginning to shake uncontrollable as the sight of alien life was beginning to terrify him.

"Fear is normal." The Salarian told him, "People fear what they do not understand."

"I said shut up!" The soldier then began to apply pressure on the trigger.

But before the soldier could even fire a shot, Mordin grabbed the pistol and slit the man's throat with his omni-blade in quick succession. "Cannot allow you to live. Would jeopardize our operation."

There was no blood coming out of the DES trooper's throat as the omni-blade was made of a disposable silicon-carbide weapon flash-forged by the tool's mini-fabricator. The transparent, nearly diamond-hard blade is created and suspended in a mass effect field safely away from the user's skin. Warning lights illuminate the field so the searing-hot blade only burns what it is intended to: the opponent. The DES trooper in question was dead even before he hit the ground.

Mordin didn't even feel any sympathy for him, in his mind the DES trooper was a fool to be supporting such tyrannical oppressors. He did not waste any more time as he went back and downloaded more information from the base's computer. "Fascinating…"

" **Zaeed here, explosives have been planted."**

"Roger that."

Naruto made his way into the armory where he saw numerous weapons, some of them even energy weapons used by the DES. He made sure to grab one so that Mordin could take a look at it later before moving his way down to where the ammunition was stored. Creeping up slowly, he moved towards the back of a lone guard sitting in a chair and snapped his neck with his hands, killing him instantly. He looked at the now lifeless DES soldier, wondering if he was a family man, a father, brother, or son. But he knew that thinking of such things is pointless, this soldier made his decision when he sighed up to become a DES trooper, supporting the tyrants who want nothing but profits with their dangerous and toxic warp drives. He moved his way past the now dead guard and planted the needed explosives on the ammunition storage. With just enough explosives, the explosion and smoke will be seen for miles.

"Ronin here… charges primed. I'm making my way out as we speak."

As soon as he was outside and at a safe distance, he spotted Zaeed and Mordin through the thermal vision of his helmet. He looked at them and gave them a hand signal that everything was ready. Zaeed nodded and hovered a finger over his omni-tool. Naruto and Mordin then pointed their weapons at the nearby guards, ready for their fellow Valkyrie to detonate the bombs.

"On my mark." Zaeed began. "3…"

Garrus who was still on the hill a few dozen metres away from the base readied himself and looked through his rifle's scope.

"2…"

Mordin hovered his finger over his weapon's trigger.

"1…"

Naruto pointed his Phaeston assault rifle at a Blue Suns soldier and pulled the trigger.

The sound of synchronized explosions echoed in the horizon and simultaneously soldiers dropped left and right. All three infiltrators fired consecutive bursts from their respective weapons, easily taking down the enemy who were caught off guard. Some of them managed to return fire but their shots flew wild, barely even able to see because of the snow storm. The few hundred garrisoned Blue Suns and DES soldiers were outgunned by four operatives. This obvious fact alone showed a difference in power and training. While the Blue Suns were known for their training, the Valkyries and Spectres had better training as both organizations mostly draw their soldiers from veterans. Although Naruto was an exception as he was not only personally trained by the Valkyries' best and brightest, but just recently they found out he also happens to be their founder's grandson.

The bodies of enemy soldiers dropped like flies with the majority of them unknowing as to what is going on around them. Only a few dozen managed to hunker down and properly return fire but the visibility was getting poorer by the minute as the snow storm grew worse.

Naruto flared his biotic power and levitated a soldier before crushing his internals and throwing him aside. "Garrus, storm seems to be calming down. What can you see?"

" **Negative, these pyjaks are on their own."** as soon as he said that another shot rang out from his sniper rifle, killing another soldier with the mass accelerated slug going straight through the man's cranium. **"I'm seeing only half a dozen soldiers left."**

"Roger that." Naruto slung his assault rifle back and drew his blood red blade. "I got them."

Before any of the enemy soldiers knew it the blonde disappeared in a purplish black mist before reappearing behind them and cutting a few down in quick and clean successions. Before the soldiers could even register his attacks, Naruto flared his biotic powers once more and completely decimated them with his attack Phase Disruptor ability, blowing off his target's upper body right clean off. The last soldier screamed in terror at the sight and tried to run off but was picked off by Garrus' skillful shot.

The blonde slashed the blood away from his sword and returned it to its sheath. "All clear on my end."

"Nothing here as well." Mordin reported.

" **Sights say all is clear."**

Zaeed grinned and put his assault rifle away with the others doing the same. "Bloody good work folks."

"Mordin." Naruto handed the energy weapon he grabbed from the armory to the Salarian. "Grabbed a DES pulse rifle, thought you might want to take a look at it."

"Ah!" the Salarian beamed happily, "Much appreciated, Naruto. Will begin work once we get to Akibastar. Am also curious of Akibastar's habitat domes, many of them the size of cities. Wish to learn their ways of achieving such marvels."

"We'll get there right away… I'm sure my sister is already worried about me."

" **Just so you know, I spotted a news crew from a couple miles away. I think they saw our HALO jump."**

Naruto groaned and rubbed his face, "Ah fuck…"

 **~oOo~**

 **Akibastar**

First the sight of a Turian, now a Salarian… things are getting a lot more interesting. The sight of an amphibian looking humanoid was a lot more shocking for some reason, possibly because Mordin reminded them of frogs.

"Congratulations Mordin, you are the first Salarian to ever set foot on Akibastar."

"A shame I was not able to be the FIRST non-human to set foot on Akibastar."

Garrus shrugged, "I'm just that more fabulous."

"Fascinating!" Mordin exclaimed as he took a good look at the city while ignoring all the wide-eyed stares from the populace. "A full functioning environment in the confines of a biodome. Complete with small lakes, forests and artificial sky."

Narutp points to the giant generator at the top of the hill. "That's the source, I personally don't know how it works but it is the source of the dome's environmental controls."

The Salarian nodded enthusiastically. "Will wish to take a closer look."

"I'm sure we can arrange something."

Once again they were surrounded by news cameras representing the AEPS, but this time Mordin was with them. Garrus is a Spectre and Naruto is a covert ops operative, both of them didn't really like the mass of attention but the latter can at least tolerate them. Garrus on the other hand hated it all entirely, it always made him fidgety. Mordin of course didn't mind, in fact he liked explaining to people the wonders of science when asked.

Zaeed and Garrus decided to head down to the Valkyrie and grab a drink from the former's private stash, leaving the commanders of Valkyrie's

"And here we are." Naruto announced as they arrived at the beginning of the steps leading to the AKB0048 home. As soon as they closed the distance a purple blur emerged from the door and tackled the blonde, causing him to land on his back while being pulled into a fierce hug. "Gah… Atsuko-nee!?"

"Are you okay!?" Atsuko's motherly instincts kicked in, she checked every part of his body for wounds, scratches, and bruises. "You're not hurt are you? You didn't get shot or-"

"I'm fine!" Naruto pulled him and his sister back up and gave her an assuring smile. "I'm fine… we just hit a Blue Suns/DES base today in Tundrastar. Although our entrance was quite flashy. Ah yes, Mordin, I would like you to meet my older sister, Atsuko-nee meet Mordin Solus, the best doctor in the galaxy."

"Pleasure." Mordin nodded while he looked around, observing the several flowers in the home's garden. "Amazed at highly efficient ecosystem. Would like to study them later."

"Eh?" Atsuko stared at the humanoid amphibian whose eyelids blinked upwards rather than downwards. Just the sight of someone who looks like a frog walking on two legs made her jaw drop. "W-Wha…"

"I am a species of amphibians called Salarians." Mordin bluntly told her, "Native to jungle planet Sur'Kesh. Your heart rate is increasing."

Naruto chuckled as he helped his sister keep her balance, "We can talk more inside, I'm sure the girls would like to meet another non-human lifeform."

 **~oOo~**

The sight of Mordin and his orangey skin with eyelids that blink upwards got everyone's jaws dropping and eyes wide as dinner plates. They were already made aware of different life in the galaxy but the seeing and meeting a Salarian for the first time is still an experience.

"Everyone this is Doctor Mordin Solus." Naruto introduced, "Salarian geneticist, professor, doctor. He's the head researcher in all Valkyrie projects and co-commander of Valkyrie's special ops. He was also my teacher in academics."

"Naruto is my best student." Mordin said with a hint of pride, "Passed down all my knowledge to him. All he needs now is experience."

"So…" Tsubasa adjusted her glasses, "You say Mordin is the Valkyrie's co-commander in spec ops. Who's the other commander?"

Mordin smiled. "Standing right beside me."

"EEEEEH!?" all the women in the room exclaimed while looking at Naruto in shock, surprise, an awe.

Mimori's eyes were now even wider if that were possible. "You… you're a high ranking officer?"

"Most promising student." Mordin replied for the blonde, "While Zaeed did teach him the art of combat, I taught him how to function like Salarian Special Tasks Group operative. Surprisingly nimble for a human, yet also efficient in data and information gathering. Taught him in counterterrorism, infiltration, reconnaissance, assassination, and sabotage."

"Assassination…" Atsuko muttered, "You taught him…"

"The galaxy can be an ugly place, sis." Naruto reminded, "I just learned all necessary things in order to survive in such a place. I liked it though."

"Naruto also earned a bachelor's degree in science in a single year thanks to my tutelage."

"A single year?" Hikari whispered, "How…"

"Mordin is that good of a teacher." Naruto explained with a smile, "But an even better friend, despite his oddities."

"It's the odd ones – the mutations – that move life forward." The Salarian argued. "Expand possibilities."

"No argument there."

"I had no idea you graduated college so quickly." Atsuko muttered.

"You never asked." Naruto gave his sister a cheeky grin that made her pout, "Anway… Mordin here is going to help us gather intelligence on the Blue Suns operations. While I am skilled in intelligence gathering, Mordin here is my predecessor and thus much more experienced than me, and also because with him we can get it done much quicker."

The Salarian nodded, "His logic is sound, will be able to gather more intelligence with a more efficient pace. Can begin tonight."

"Uh…" Atsuko approached the Salarian doctor, "Thank you for handling his education."

Mordin waved her gratitude off, "No thanks necessary. Taking him under my wing was the best decision I ever made. Now have excellent co-commander within Valkyrie with equal skill. Only lacking in experience but that can be easily rectified."

Atsuko looked at him strangely before turning to her brother, "Do Salarians always-"

"Talk at such a quick pace?" she nodded, "No, just him, but you get used to it."

 **~oOo~**

"Curious. Titular energy based beings powers the Kirara drive by splitting themselves into two. No physical harm caused on Kirara. Far more advanced than our standard mass effect reactors."

"Well that's a first." Chieri muttered, "An alien calling us more advanced."

"Mass effect technology relies on the Mass Relays located all over the galaxy." Naruto explained as he showed them the galaxy map. "It allows us to travel across the galaxy in relatively short time. Using conventional FTL means would take too long. The Kirara drive will allow us to cross even further distance without heavy reliance on the Mass Relays."

"Have already sent data and schematics to headquarters." Mordin informed them, "While replicating Kirara is a difficulty, there are alternatives to power the drive. Energy weapon data also sent, reverse engineering will begin within the month."

"That's good at least."

"Status on the stealth drones?"

"We launched a few and are headed for Lancastar as we speak. We will have new information within the week, from there we can plan accordingly. I have an operative cell on standby, should the opportunity arise a DES official will fall by their hands."

"Excellent."

Akutso looked at her brother with disbelief, "Is assassination really necessary?"

Naruto made a sad look. "You can't change the minds of people like them sis. I am doing what is necessary if DES is to be overthrown. Music alone is not enough, you know this. It's not just about banning music, it's the Kirara drive."

"What?" The girls looked at him with surprise. Mimori of course stepped up, "What are you talking about?"

"Music attracts Kirara, manifests them into solid forms. Kirara are beings of limitless energy and that is what powers the Kirara drive, a safer and cleaner way of space travel. DGTO built drives are harmful to a person and is toxic. DGTO didn't build the Kirara drive and that proves a problem for them, if everyone starts using the Kirara drive and not theirs they will be put out of business. And so…"

"The Entertainment Ban Enactment." Chieri finished, "So…"

"You're still pushing for entertainment to be legal… but the DGTO will never budge… they only way to free the people from the tyrannical hands is to destroy them. You handle the music, there is no need for you all to dirty your hands. But as for me… my hands have already been dirtied. I'm a special ops operator, and my field of work involves numerous wet work. I've done a lot of wet work missions for the Alliance."

"We all have." Mordin told them. "Never look at the galaxy in black and white, pointless to do so."

"So…" Atsuko looked at her brother, "This is really the life you live."

"I believe… I can make a difference from the shadows. This is the life I know best. I can't imagine myself doing anything else but this. In order for tyranny to end, I need to do what must be done. The DGTO leaders cannot be allowed to live, they have far too much power."

"DGTO must to be destroyed if free government is to be installed." The Salarian said while working on the data. "Assassination necessary if difference is to be made."

"Is there really no other way?" Tsubasa was not exactly enthusiastic about this, while the DGTO need to answer for their crimes, killing them was the last thing on her mind. But what shocked her most was that Naruto was being so casual about all this.

' _He grew up too fast.'_ Atsuko lamented.

Naruto sadly shook his head as he looked at each and every one of the girls. "No… there isn't. If this conflict is to end quickly, it needs to be done."

"Why are you telling us this?" Hikari asked.

"Because it is right that you all know."

 **~oOo~**

Both siblings were on the balcony of the house, both having a heated talk.

"You can't go with this, Naruto!" Atsuko pleaded, "This isn't right!"

"Then what is?" the blonde retorted, "I am open to suggestions right now, nee-chan. Tell me, what must be done in order for DGTO to cease their tyranny?"

The purple haired woman tried to say something but couldn't. She could not think of any other way to topple DGTO's oppressive hold on this quadrant.

"I thought so."

"Does it have to be you?"

"This whole operation was my idea." He told her, "I have to personally see this through. Believe me, I really wish that there was another way, but there isn't. DGTO can't be reasoned with, they are far too power hungry and greedy."

"You've grown up too fast."

"I grew up the day DES attacked a guerilla concert and trapped me under a pile of rubble with the lifeless body of my father beside me. I can't afford to lose you or anyone I care, that's why I came up with this plan, to put an end to it once and for all."

Another thought came to her mind and realized the meaning beneath his words, "Mimori…"

He nodded.

"How long ago did this happen?"

"Few days ago… after I took a shot for her back in Tundrastar. Aside from you, Zaeed, Garrus, and Mordin, no one else knows, and it's going to stay that way."

"Naruto…"

"I know." He firmly said, "I have to be careful. But if something does happen then I will take care of it. If fans start hounding on her because their 'fragile fantasies' have been shattered then I will take action. DAMN the consequences."

She flinched at the last sentence. "I believe you."

"If Aunt Tsubasa tries to break us up, I will fight her."

That was what she was afraid of. Naruto was all she had left of Kushina, her sister. It would destroy Tsubasa if the only connection she has left to her red haired older sister is severed.

"You know…" he turned to look at the city, "Garrus told me that the concept of romance is forbidden in order to protect the fragile fantasies of overzealous fans is wrong. Not only that it's against Citadel and Alliance labor laws and basic sentient rights. All people have a right to live happy lives outside of work. I know that AKB0048 is a beacon of hope to the people here in the Gamma Quadrant but is sacrificing love really necessary? Is love so wrong?"

"I…" Atsuko bit her lip and looked away, his words ringing so much truth. "No… it's not. I just don't want to see you and Tsubasa fight. We're a family, Naruto."

"I've grown to care for Mimori a lot. Heck I might even love her. I am NOT throwing this away because of something as trivial as 'forbidden love'."

"I know… I'm just scared."

"Look… if worse comes to worse and the fans go rabid on her I will send her to a house I own in Elysium, she'll be safe there. Actually I'm going to take her there on a month long date with there this week. I'll be taking a month off from work while Mordin handles operations here. Lord knows I need the break."

"How will you get Mimori there without suspicion?"

"She can just say that she is going on a trip to Alliance space with me as a bodyguard, I mean everyone knows I'm pretty much her personal bodyguard. And everyone knows the professionalism the Valkyries have when it comes to doing their jobs. Besides no one has to know where she's going, her life deserves privacy."

 **~oOo~**

 **Valkyrie Garrision**

 **Naruto's Office**

"You… want to take me to Elysium?"

"Month long date." He told her with a grin, "We can just spend the month there in the house I bought. The place is nice, it's one of the Alliance's newer colonies so not much people there. We don't have to worry about anything there, no paparazzi, no cameras. You don't have to worry about being looked just because we're being affectionate. So… what do you say?"

"I'd love to!" she said and hugged him, she tilted her head upwards and gave him a pleading look, "Can we go to Earth? I've always wanted to know what Japan is like."

"Of course, with a Mass Relay we can go there in less than an hour from Elysium. I can take you to lots of nice places, you'll love it in Elysium."

"When do we leave?'

"We can head out tomorrow, so you better start packing." He then pulled her closer and rested his forehead on hers.

"Naruto?"

"I'm not letting you go." he quietly declared, "I will go to hell and back if it means being with you. I don't care what my aunt says, I WILL FIGHT for you."

"I believe you." She wasn't even bothered by his declaration, in fact it made her love him even more. The day he allowed himself to be shot just so he could save her made her fall in love with him. "Naruto?"

"Hm?"

She gives him a beautiful smile that made his heart pound. "I love you."

Time seemed to have frozen around them as his lips crept up into a big smile. It was then he slowly closed the gap between their lips before initiating in a heated and passionate kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck while his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. Their lips moved in sync, faces slanted in order for them to fit. It was as if their lips were made for each other. Faces flushed, their kiss intensified and lasted for a good few minutes before parting due to their need for air.

"Wow…"

Naruto lightly nodded before resting their foreheads onto each other. "Yeah…"

"What's going to happen if we are found out?"

"I can send you to Elysium." He told her, "You'll be safe there, no one will bother you. You can live there for a while until things die down. But… that will only happen if we are found out."

"I'm just scared that the fans might hurt you."

"I can handle myself just fine." He reassured her. "I'm more worried about you. I know you love being an idol, and I know you care about your fans. And I can't imagine angry fans hounding on you like you have committed the gravest of sins."

She let out a sigh. Forehead still rested on his she lifted her hand and caressed his cheek, tracing a whisker mark, "Is love so wrong?"

"It shouldn't be."

They stayed like that for a moment before something in his head popped up. "Hey, what about your parents… aren't you going to contact them that you're going to be gone for a month."

She bit her lip and looked at him with sad eyes, "I don't have any, I grew up in an orphanage in Maiamastar. Nobody adopted me, so as soon as I turned seventeen I signed up to join AKB0048."

"I'm sorry…"

She shook her head and pecked him on the lips, "Don't be… it just means we have a lot more in common. You know it's funny, we've only known each other for two months and yet… we fell in love. We're crazy, aren't we?"

"We live in a crazy galaxy."

She looked at him directly in the eye and asked him a serious question. "Naruto, promise me that no matter what… we'll always be together, forever. I nearly lost you that day in Tundrastar, I can't imagine a life without you."

"I promise." He whispered soothingly, "And that is a promise of a lifetime."

They simply stood there in each other's embrace, ignoring the issues of their relationship as this room provided them momentary peace, but for the next month, they will have all the peace they can have… together.

 **~oOo~**

 **Next Day**

"All stealth drones over Lancastar are transmitting data as we speak."

"Did you find anything in that firebase we hit yesterday?"

"Have found heavily encrypted data." Mordin informed him. "Stronger than standard STG encryption. Have already begun work, will be finished within the month."

"Good, if there is any form of emergency, call me."

"Not needed." Mordin told him, "Have everything under control. Go and take your month off, will be here."

"Alright."

"Is it necessary to keep relationship secret?"

Naruto let out a sigh, "Unfortunately, I can't have the people here know. They will go rabid if they find out."

"Human behavior in Gamma Quadrant is odd." The Salarian then type a few things in his omni-tool. "Will actually begin study on human behavior here. Much, much different to Alliance-based humans."

"Well I'll be heading back to the Citadel momentarily." Garrus informed them, "I need to report back to the Council."

"You do that." Zaeed told him with a grin, "We'll be here holding down the fort. We've gained a good foothold on Tundrastar. I can tell Vido is not too happy about all of this. We'll see you in a month Naruto."

"Well… here we go." With Mimori already inside he stepped into the ship's cockpit. "So, how did you get slipped past the girls?"

"I left them a note telling them I will be gone for a month, it also says that I will tell them where I went once I get back. I'm sure they'll all be jealous when I tell that that I went to Japan's Akihabara."

"I'm sure they will…" powering up the Vanguard's reactor and engines, the ship roared to life. Turning to his girlfriend with a smile, he asked, "Ready?"

Mimori nodded.

"Then let's go."

 **~oOo~**

"She asked Naruto to come with her to Alliance space?"

"Naruto knows the place best, he'll keep a good eye on her while she's there for added security but Elysium is a pretty safe place."

Tsubasa was a little suspicious of all this. "I don't like this."

"This your nephew and my little brother we're talking about."

"I know that!" the blonde exclaimed, "But you know the rules of AKB0048."

"Frankly, I don't think Naruto cares about that anymore."

"What?" Tsubasa looked at her best friend with raised eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"Garrus, before he left, gave me a copy of Citadel and Alliance laws. One of them conflicts with the no romance rules we have. Apparently it is against basic sentient rights and labor laws as all those in the entertainment industry have a right to keep themselves happy outside of work in order to reduce stress." Atsuko got a datapad from the table and showed it to her. "Here, there's even no fine print. What I am saying is that if romantic feelings do surface, I don't think you should stop them."

"Atsuko!"

"Naruto grew up far too fast." Atsuko smiled sadly, "Even his outlook on life is far too different. Yes there are some old aspects of him still there but… he's grown up, and mature. He cares about Mimori, a lot, taking a bullet for her was evident there. He's been taught by people who believe that they should fight for what they believe in. A Valkyrie never allows itself to be trampled upon. I'm confident he can handle himself with the raging fans if it does happen, it's Mimori I am worried about."

The blonde let out a disgruntled sigh and sat down. "You're telling me to do nothing? An idol should remain pure for the sake of the fans!"

"To be honest, Tsubasa, I'm beginning to believe these laws that Garrus showed me."

"You can't mean that!"

"Is love so wrong?"

Tsubasa went silent for a second before speaking up. "What?"

"Naruto asked me a question yesterday. He asked me: Is love really so wrong?" Atsuko looked at her best friend. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Tsubasa, I have no doubt in my mind that this law will tear what remains of our family apart. Are you willing to risk holding on to this law and go against him just because he may have a chance of happiness and finally heal his damaged heart?"

"Why?" Tsubasa clenched her fists. "Why Mimori… why her of all people?"

"Because she's not afraid of him." the purple haired former idol answered, "She's not afraid to approach him, to talk to him. She was the first person to actually give him comfort before he brought me back."

The blonde manager finally connected the dots. "They're together aren't they? That's why they left, so they can spend time together. Why are you allowing me to know this?"

Atsuko's face held no obvious emotion as she held her ground. "Because it's best that you know sooner than later. I'm telling you so that you have time to think this over. Naruto told me this. Should you try and break them up he WILL fight you."

Tsubasa's eyes widen in shock. "H-He… he said that?"

Atsuko nodded grimly. "He's not that scared and shy little boy we once knew, Tsubasa. He is someone who has taken complete control of his life, and he will live it as he see fits. Don't fight him, please… I have no doubt in my mind that you will lose, and this family will be torn to pieces. Kushina was also dear to me, he's all we have left of her. He's so much like her, he has her smarts and determination."

The blonde then began to tear up, trying but failing to hold them back at the mention of how much her nephew is like his mother, her older sister.

"He already has a contingency plan should their relationship be somehow revealed to the public." Atsuko sits down beside her blonde best friend. "Can you believe it? He even came up with the plan for this whole operation they have going here. He graduated college in a single year. He's grown to be independent, just like Kushina. Naruto needs Mimori more than you know, if you get in the way it will only prove to be more harmful to them."

With that Atsuko left to leave Tsubasa to her own thoughts. For once, she had no idea what the future has in store.

 **~oOo~**

 **Elysium**

 **Arcology**

 **Naruto's Apartment**

"Here we are."

Elysium's fauna was beautiful, it was especially beautiful with the house on one the upper floors of an arcology that towered over thousands of kilometres of green alpine forests and orchards. This entire world was beautiful even more beautiful than her homeworld of Maiamastar. She slowly walked into the living room and could not believe that such a place exists.

"I made sure that the place was stocked with the basic amenities, I got an entertainment package and a few others. We can go shopping for clothes later. But yeah… this place is just as much as yours as it is mine."

She turned around and looked at him with a surprised look, "Really?"

He smiled and snaked an arm around her waist, planting a kiss on her soft honey and milk flavored lips. "Yeah… for the next month… this is home. So what do you want for dinner? There's a nice restaurant down below in the main area."

She hummed for a moment, nuzzling onto his chest and letting out a melodious giggle. "Surprise me."

 **NA: TADA! And there we have it folks, chapter 6. Hope you enjoyed it and remember to leave a review!**

 **Arcology** **, a portmanteau of "architecture" and "ecology",** **is a vision of architectural design principles for very densely populated habitats. Alliance arcologies in Elysium are in the shape of tall towers with very space-efficient apartments for residential use. All arcologies are complete with shopping centers, industrial sectors, and recreational areas for people to use.**

 **Mordin Solus for president!**


	7. Chapter 7

**NA: Mordin, Mordin… MORDIN! He is the Trollarian that we all love and adore! Go Mordin! Anyways… let's get this show on the road!**

 **Gonna be adding Macross stuff into this… I already told you all, it will be crossing a few stuff from scifi franchises.**

 **~oOo~**

Mimori's sudden decision to go on a trip to Alliance space was a bit of a surprise to them but there was nothing they can do about that. They were all on break and still have a few months left till it is over and they return to rehearsing and more guerilla concerts. But with the developments as it is guerilla concerts will have to hold. It all scared them, with the development of Blue Suns mercenaries being hired by DGTO, a full scale war was not too far away. Many will die, more than what they are used to. Nagisa was worried for her parents in Lancastar, she was afraid her homeworld was going to be turned into a warzone. But for now, all they can do is hope.

Right now they were all perplexed at the sight of the Salarian doctor researching on human behaviour here in Akibastar and to an extent all of Gamma Quadrant.

"Ano…" Orine began as she looked at the datapad Mordin was holding, "What are you doing… exactly?"

"Studying human behavior in the Gamma Quadrant." the orange skinned Salarian replied, "Most curious, behaviour is far different to those in the Alliance. Percentage of civilians in the AEPS are… obsessive to the AKB0048, almost fanatical. Never have encountered such personalities before. Do not understand the 'no dating' rule."

"It's because we idols have to remain pure for the fans." Shiori informed him.

"Illogical." Mordin told them, "All people are their own. Have no right to other's private lives. Against Citadel and Alliance laws. All people working in entertainment business have right to happiness outside of work. No dating rule is illogical and unethical, can be harmful to one's psyche and can produce more stress than necessary. Will only cause grief on the long run."

None of them could say anything about that. No one has ever voiced out against AKB0048's no dating rule, until now. His words were blunt and straight to the point, and it scared them. His words also rang truth. But the problem is that they are a beacon of hope to not only their loyal fans but to the people everywhere. Some of the older idols do want a shot at romance, but if they tried Tsubasa would stop them right away. Ever since the arrival of alien life in Akibastar things have been turning around. First was Naruto emerging as a soldier for hire, next was his different outlook on life, but most of all… he was not afraid to do what he thinks is necessary. The thought of assassinating DGTO officials left a sour taste in their mouths. Who could blame them?

"Hmm, hm, hm, hm." They heard the Salarian mumble through his mouth. "Require more data, will begin scans momentarily. Behaviour is most peculiar… yes, very peculiar."

"Is he…" Hikari began as she turned to her green haired friend Shiori, "Is he talking to himself?"

"Naruto did say he does this a lot."

"Auditory learner." Mordin told them, "Need to hear self think. Simulates conversation to promote new ideas, maximize productivity. Have some form of autism, most Salarians do."

"Oh… I see."

It was then they started to hear him sing.

"Asari-Vorcha offspring have an allergy to dairy, and... Da-di-di-dee-di-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-di-di-di..."

They really had nothing to say about that, "Uh…"

But hey… at least he likes music. Although his taste is somewhat questionable.

 **Valkyrie: Voice of the Stars**

 **The Birth of a Voice**

 **Elysium**

 **Arcology**

 **Naruto and Mimori's Apartment**

The couple just sat there on the couch watching some movies that Mimori had never seen. Some of them were even from Japan, the birthplace of AKB48. She let out a sigh and snuggled closer to him. This feeling she has, she loved it, she loved him, and there was no way she will ever let him go. She felt like a normal girl.

It had only been a day since they came here and they already felt at home, simply enjoying a lazy day.

"Hey Mimori?"

"Hm?"

"I got a call from HQ this morning, they want me to come over and take a look at something." He said with his voice sounding a little excited.

"You have a mission?" She sat up, beginning to sound worried.

"No." he shook his head, earning a sigh.

"Then what is it?"

"They want me to take a look at the research and development labs. Something about finally figuring out the missing piece to a prototype fighter craft they were building for a while. I think it has something to do with the Kirara drive, I'm surprised they already got it done. You can come if you like."

She tilted her head, "When do we go?"

"We can go now if you want, not like we're doing anything today."

 **~oOo~**

 **Asgard System**

 **Valhalla Station – Valkyrie Headquarters**

The station was massive, it was an entire moon that had been converted into a space station. It was bristling with weapons and defensive emplacements. It was safely orbiting around a safe distance from the system's star. Beside the massive base was a smaller station but it was still large in terms of Alliance and Citadel standards.

This was Valhalla, Valkyrie's main headquarters and a station far larger than the Citadel. It was teeming with life, both civilian and military alike lived here. Mimori could see ships coming in and out of the system, many of them both trade ships, military, and civilian. This was the heart of Valkyrie.

"Amazing isn't it?" Naruto asked as he flew his ship closer.

"Yeah…" she nodded dumbly at the sight of the massive stations.

"The one next to it is a Prothean Star Forge." The blonde explained as he pointed to the one orbiting much closer to the star. "It's a fifty thousand year old automated shipyard."

"Fifty thousand years!?" Mimori gasped, "It's that old!?"

"Mhmm." As the Vanguard drew closer he was immediately contacted by Valhalla's control tower.

 **[Attention incoming ship, please identify yourself.]**

"This is operative Naruto Katagiri, sending you my IFF."

 **[Copy that, welcome back commander.]**

Within Valhalla's space port, the place was crawling with activity as ships either touched down for arrival or were preparing to leave. Thousands upon thousands of people were going about their business. She had never been in such a place, it was even larger than the domed cities of Akibastar. She felt a hand holding hers and saw her boyfriend smiling at her.

"Come on, we're just going to take a skycar to R&D."

The ride past the great cities of Valhalla was breathtaking, the girls back in Akibastar will never believe what she saw. Towering skyscrapers and arcologies, there were even small mountains within this great station. It was a technological marvel. "How is all of this possible?"

"It took a century and a half of terraforming to complete, midway during its construction Valkyrie decided to take over the entire project. It's been the home to the Valkyries ever since, one massive Dyson sphere. Millions of people live here, Humans, Salarians, and Volus. It was through this cooperation between two races that we were able to complete such a task. Outside it looks like a moon, but inside…"

"Everything is alive."

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

The skycar they were in then approached a large building with its own small spaceport. From there they could see numerous Humans and Salarians working on all kinds of prototype ships ranging from fighter craft to ships just outside the colony. Once on the ground they were met with a team of scientists.

"Ah, commander! My name is Naeron." a Salarian approached the couple, "It's good that you are here. We've been wanting to show you something. And who might this be?"

"Mimori Kishida…" the pinkette bowed, "His girlfriend."

The Salarian nodded in understanding before turning around, "I see, well then… if you can please follow us."

Once they were inside, they were welcomed by numerous numbers of new models of starfighters. The design was actually quite unique, they were based off of the old Earth designs when humanity was still discovering space flight and could only reach the moon. But up close the technology used was even more advanced.

"Aren't these prototypes on hold?" Naruto asked the scientist.

"Not anymore." Naeron corrected, "Thanks to the Kirara drive, we were able to finally piece it all together. The drive itself is deceptively simply in design, all we had to do was incorporate our older mass effect drives and condense the field, that is how we were able to substitute it for Kirara. Through that we were finally able to complete these new fighters. Through that we have already begun production of the new EK drives, which of course stand for Element Kirara."

"Element Kirara?' the blonde raised an eyebrow, "Not the most original name."

The Salarian shrugged, "Well yes, but Kiraras in general are both a race and a new element. Now… we give you, the Variable Fighters! The newest aerospace fighters, it has three modes: flight, mech, and GERWALK, which stands for **G** round **E** ffective **R** einforcement of **W** inged **A** rmament with **L** ocomotive **K** nee-joint. It will function as both fighter and battle mech. The detachable gun pods will function as a sort of assault rifle on both mech and GERWALK modes. Now onto the topic at hand, production on standard models will begin shortly, but there is one high performance aircraft that is left due to incompatibility with the rest of our test pilots."

"And that's why you called me here."

The Salarian doctor nodded and pressed a button on his omni-tool. Behind them a massive blast door slid itself open, revealing a beautiful yet similar Variable Fighter, it was coloured in black and gray with red stripes on its wings and tail. Its design was a combination of the Earth's old fighter jets of the 21st century, the PAK FA and the YF-23 Black Widow. "I give you the YVF-00 Kusanagi, which as you already know is a name for the ancient mythical Kusanagi blade from Earth. Since you are known for your high speed maneuvers in a starfighter, we were wondering if you would like to give it a try."

"Me?" Naruto looked at the daughter with raised eyebrows and pointed his finger at himself. In fact he really liked the idea. "You want me to fly this thing?"

"Of course." The scientist nodded, "It is the only one of its kind. While the VF-1 Excaliburs will become our standard fighters, this one will most likely remain the only one of its kind until we can find more capable pilots. Thus you are the most suitable pilot due to your body being resistant to high speed maneuvers. Should your test be successful, you may keep it."

"Let's do this!" Naruto immediately said as he walked up to the craft.

Mimori giggled at his face splitting grin, it's like seeing a child getting the toy he always wanted. "I'll be at the control tower with Naeron. Have fun!"

Naruto let out an evil, "OH I WILL!"

 **~oOo~**

On the Launchpad with his new toy, Naruto took a good look at the controls and the HUD, pleased at its simplicity and user friendliness. From the craft's on board computer his fingers went to work and began installing his personal flight and combat data that he had been using for the past three years. It only took him a few minutes since manually installing software was child's play. His eyes were filled with the reflection of masses of data, numbers, and algorithms.

 **[Flight and combat data, accepted.]** the synthetic female voice of the cockpit's computer informed him.

"Naelon, I'm ready to go."

" **Understood, you may take off at any time."**

"Roger that, Naruto Katagiri in the Kusanagi, taking off!" his boy was then met with a massive force that pushed him back into his seat as the catapult flung his variable fighter into space. From there he turned the stick to its left, causing the craft to bank to its left. He liked it, the craft was very responsive. His left hand then pushed the lever forward and accelerated it to its maximum speed. It was there Naruto grinned maniacally, he wasn't even affected by the sudden speed, instead it got his adrenaline pumping. The craft banked left once more and dodged asteroid after asteroid after it entered the system's asteroid belt.

" **Commander, how are you feeling?"**

"I'm having the time of my life, Naeron!" Naruto laughed, "This thing responds amazingly to what I want it to do. Now then…" The craft went into GERWALK mode and the thrusters on its feet caused it to into a sudden stop. Hands emerged from the underbelly and grabbed the gunpod, holding it like an assault rifle. "Send me some targets, I want to do more than just flying!"

" **Understood, sending practice drones."**

At that moment his HUD was filled with more than forty targets for him to shoot down. Turning his variable fighter back into flight mode, he sped towards them. "Now let's see what we got… automatic thanix gunpod and… oooh… multi-purpose missiles." His thumb went onto the button on the top of his joystick while his targeting system locked on to more than a dozen of them. Pressing the trigger he unleashed a volley of missiles, instantly destroying them as soon as they made contact.

"Alright let's try mech mode!"

The fighter turned into a more humanoid yet nimble looking robot holding the gunpod like an assault rifle. Its missile launcher that formed part of the tail when on flight mode sat at the top of its back. Once again the controls were responding to his commands. His ability to learn by simply doing things was what made him an effective soldier, it helped him adapt to any situation. He fired his thanix gunpod, unleashing a volley of compressed metal at the fraction of a speed of light. Each one of his targets exploded into balls of inferno. All the while he used high speed maneuvers to dodge the oncoming wave of practice rounds aimed at him. Not a single one was able to hit him thanks to the superior speed and agility his fighter craft provided. In the span of a few minutes, all forty targets were destroyed.

"Command, this is Katagiri, all targets destroyed, RTB."

" **Understood, and congratulations commander. The Kusanagi is now yours."**

"Damn right it is."

 **~oOo~**

Back at the R&D center he was welcome by his girlfriend with a hug. "So… how was it?"

"We're taking it home with us baby."

"Once again you have impressed us, commander." the Salarian scientist said while shaking the blonde's hand, "The Kusanagi is yours. Production of our new batch of fighters are already under way and two squadrons should be done in a month. The F-19 Vanguard of course will no longer form the main fighting force as we need more nimble fighters, so it will be pushed back to be used on heavier forces. Will have the Kusanagi shipped to the garrison in the Gamma Quadrant immediately."

"That's understandable, and thank you Naeron."

Naelon smiled and nodded before bidding them goodbye, "Of course, I wish the both of you a good day."

Once the scientist went back inside Naruto pulled Mimori into a hug while letting out a sigh. "Today was awesome. We can go grab dinner somewhere and then go home."

She let out a short giggle and nodded, "I like the sound of that."

"Then maybe we can go to Earth next week."

Her eyes lit up and looked at him with a hopeful look, "Really!?"

"Yeah." He nodded and smiled, "We can go tomorrow."

 **~oOo~**

 **Hours Later**

 **Arcology, Elysium**

 **Naruto and Mimori's Apartment**

" **So you finally got yourself a mate, and a pretty one at that!"** Urdnot Wrex's holographic image let out a laugh, **"About damn time, kid."**

Mimori blushed and found Wrex's personality to be that of a very rambunctious uncle. In her eyes he looked like a large hunchbacked reptilian alien wearing very thick armor. "It is very nice to meet you, Urdnot Wrex."

The Krogan leader of Clan Urdnot simply laughed, **"Just call me Wrex, kid. All my friends do. Any friend of Naruto's is a friend of mine. You take good care of him, you hear?"**

Mimori smiled at the Krogan and nodded, "Hai!"

Naruto himself smiled as well and pulled her closer, wrapping an arm around her waist. "So how are things on Tuchanka?"

" **A few Blood Packs here and there, running a clan ain't easy nowadays when rival clans want your head."**

"We already have scientists looking into the genophage but it could take time. Plus I have Mordin handling operations in the Gamma Quadrant while I'm on leave. We got a couple of Blue Suns problems going on right now and they are up to something."

Wrex snorted, **"Blue Suns… nothing good ever comes from them. Although they're not as bad as the Blood Pack they're still a bunch of assholes."**

"No argument there."

" **So genophage cure is going slow huh?"**

"Well it's hard to actually counteract it. We weren't given any real data to it and Mordin's the only one with us who knows it. He has been sending data back to HQ but even then it's not enough. We need relevant data, heck we need a female Krogan who is immune to it."

" **Can't help you there unfortunately. I'll see you later kid, need to do some more clan business."**

Naruto smiled at the holographic image and nodded. "I'll see you around, Wrex."

Once the call ended, Mimori turned to her boyfriend. "So… what is the genophage?"

"A biological weapon developed by the Salarians a thousand years ago, it was then used by the Turians. The effects caused a massive number of stillbirths. Fast forward to present day the Korgans began to develop an immunity, the Citadel Council got scared and ordered a Salarian STG team to investigate and modify the genophage. The result of the modification was to reduce birthrates… even then the Krogans were still in decline. Mordin was a part of that team."

Mimori's eyes widened in horror as her hands shot up to her mouth. "Oh my God."

"It changed Mordin… turned him into what he is today. The Valkyries picked him up in a clinic in Omega a few years back. Even though he felt the genophage was somewhat necessary, it didn't help his conscious whatsoever. So… he decided to try and cure it, but this time through us. And because Wrex is leading Urdnot, the Krogans may have a chance."

"Why?" Mimori asked him, "Why would they do this to a race?"

"Fear…" he answered while caressing her beautiful face, "People fear what they don't understand. At least now Mordin wants to make things right… but I still don't why he personally wanted to do it. He always it was his responsibility… who knows?"

His hand then goes to her lock of hair, twirling it around and looking at it like it is the best thing he has ever seen.

"We're going to help the Krogan, we promised them."

Mimori smiles and rests her head on his chest, "That's good."

 **~oOo~**

 **Akibastar**

Zaeed sat there in the highest point of the park that overlooked the city. He was simply relaxing himself, having a smoke and a good light drink. The city was certainly nice but it paled in comparison to other cities across the galaxy. Illium was beautiful, the Citadel was breathtaking, Valhalla looked like it had been crafted by the gods themselves, whatever gods they were. Elysium… that was Naruto's favorite. Hell he even bought a nice looking apartment there. He was glad that the blonde was healing thanks to Mimori.

"You know… smoking is bad for your health."

The mercenary turns to see Naruto's older sister walking up to him with an amused look. "Relieves stress, 'sides I'm a soldier, I could be dead tomorrow if something comes up."

Atsuko frowns as she sits beside him, "You shouldn't think that way."

"It's just how it is in this galaxy. Not all sunshine and daisies."

She looks at the ground before looking at the beautiful view of the city. "A part of me thinks it should be."

The old mercenary snorts, "Yeah well… not everyone can get what they want. The galaxy can be a nice place… but it can also be a shithole if you don't play your cards right."

She frowns at the language but knows that chastising him would be useless. "Why…"

"Hmm?" he turns his head to look at her when he heard her say something.

"Why did Naruto ask you to teach him how to… how to kill?"

Zaeed looks at her for a moment before looking back at the city, "Because he understood how the galaxy is. He understood that not everything is in black and white. He knew that he needed to dirty his hands if he was to make a difference in this galaxy. The road to hell is paved with good intentions. Your cause is noble, yes… but it's stagnant, unchanging. He didn't want that, he wanted it all changed. That's why he came up with this whole operation, bring down DGTO and maybe this whole place will be absorbed by the Alliance."

"Annexation?"

The Valkhrie nodded, "Only way for this place to survive. Besdes, better to have humanity united and the Alliance while not perfect is far better than those DGTO bastards and their servants."

Atsuko's face hardened but even Zaeed knew she was bothered by it. "He really wants to destroy DGTO."

"If the Gamma Quadrant is to be freed from the clutches of DGTO then they need to be removed… **permanently**."

Atsuko frowned, "I don't like it."

Zaeed shrugged as he took a sip of his drink, "You don't have to. Not many people these days have the stomach to do what's necessary."

"This is my baby brother talking about!" She stood up and exclaimed, "You're talking about him willing to commit murder!"

"He's a covert agent, TRAINED by not only me but a fucking former Salarian Special Tasks Group operative! How bloody naïve are you!?" Zaeed snapped, causing her to flinch at his harsh tone. "Your brother lost his innocence the day I found him in that pile of rubble three years ago! You know what Mordin told him? There are lot of ways to help people, healing them of their injuries is one. Executing dangerous people is another. Either way, it's still helping people. Not everyone can be redeemed of their sins, kid."

She sat down in defeat as his words rang truth. "Is this really the galaxy we live in? I just find it too hard to believe."

"It is, all you can really do is make the best of it and live your life as you see fit." He then pointed up to the sky, past the clouds where the dome revealed the stars of space. "Out there in the cold void of space, it's open season. Your brother is risking a lot for you and everyone here. He went through a lot, you know?"

"He went through too much." Atsuko corrected, "A part of me regrets being an idol, maybe I could have just remained being his sister and just continue being there for him."

"Can't go back and change it all. All you can do is be there for him now." Taking another sip of his drink he lets out a sigh. "He really loves that Mimori girl, doesn't he?"

She wasn't surprised that he knows, he was probably one of the first person who knows. So she simply nods before replying, "He does."

Zaeed lets out a small smile, "That girl is probably the best thing that's ever happened to him. I've never seen him smile in that way. You know it makes me think. Before you came back and he got together with that Mimori girl, I always wondered why he hadn't put a bullet into his head."

Her eyes widened in absolute terror when she heard his words. The images of him committing suicide were simply something she would never be able to handle. Her entire body shook as she stared at the older man, "P-Please… d-don't s-say t-that…"

"I think it's the reason why he took on the most dangerous missions." Zaeed continued, "Poor guy just had no real reason to live… until now."

"H-How… how damaged was he?"

"Completely." He bluntly replied, "Damn miracle he was still up on his feet and fighting. Well now he may not have that same anger he always had… but he's still determined to destroy DGTO. My guess is that it's the only way he can find peace with himself. Mordin gave him a few counselling sessions but… it wasn't enough. I guess you can say that he needs to personally watch DGTO burn… a bit unorthodox for someone to finally find peace but Mordin told me it is the best probability."

"This galaxy is crazy." Atsuko whispered. She was completely bothered by this whole thing.

Zaeed chuckled, "Fuck yeah it is…"

The purple haired former idol glared at him, "It's your fault that he's swearing."

All Zaeed did was snort and chuckle before taking a whiff of his cigarette and drink his beer. It wasn't long when his omni-tool flared, one of the nuggets informing him of some development. "Yeah? Alright I'll be there."

"What is it?"

"We got some reinforcements as well as shipment of Naruto's new toy."

Atsuko didn't say anything at first but decided to talk about the former. "Reinforcements?"

Zaeed nodded and grinned, "A small Alliance fleet is finally sending aid. Leading the fleet is the Volus dreadnought _Irune._ I guess you're meeting more aliens."

 **~oOo~**

 **A Week Later**

 **Japan, Earth**

 **Akihabara District, Chiyoda Ward of Tokyo**

Mimori squealed in delight at the sight of Akihabara, the birthplace of AKB48. She twirled around and took a good look at this wonderful place, a smile refusing to leave her beautiful face. She saw the thousands of people going about their business, she saw the many shops and maid cafes on each side of the street. This place was heaven to her, she always wondered what Akiba would be like and how she finally got the chance. All thanks to her boyfriend.

"This place is amazing."

Naruto chuckled and snaked an arm around her waist, "Where do you want to go first?'

"Oh God…" she whispered in awe, "Where do I begin?"

"Take your time, sweetheart. We got all the time in the world."

They visited dozens of shops, many of the stuff she bought being sent directly to the spaceport where their ship was docked. Although there some places that Naruto simply waited outside while she shopped, specifically places that sell lingerie. He was slightly embarrassed and fought down hard to repress the blush creeping up his cheeks, but the image of his extremely beautiful girlfriend wearing such suggestive undergarments refused to leave his mind. Once she was outside and bought what she wanted she giggled at the sight of her blushing boyfriend. "Aww… is my darling embarrassed?"

"I-I…"

She drew circles around his chest and smirked. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed."

That only made him groan, "Mimori…"

Letting out one more giggle, she then turned her head to see something interesting. "What's that?"

His eyes turned to where she was looking at and saw the building at the end of the street. "Museum of Japanese Media Art… you want to go there?"

Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree at his question. "YES!"

 **~oOo~**

The Museum of Japanese Media Art, it is a cultural goldmine of history filled with all kinds franchises from the old days of Earth. Music, movies, anime, video games, everything that Japan has created in the past centuries, everything was here for her to see. She saw pictures and videos of bands playing amazing music, anime and drama shows being played on the holovids. It was not just a museum, it was also a shopping center to purchase these very franchises being showcased, ensuring that their legacy lives on. It was then she saw AKB48, the original members, and the predecessor of all her predecessors, Mariko Shinoda, she was just as beautiful as she could imagine.

"Personally I think you're more beautiful than her." Naruto whispered as he hugged her from behind, resting his head on her shoulder. "And sexier."

Although she rolled her eyes, she still could not resist blushing at the compliment. "You're just saying that."

"No I'm not…" he refuted, "I know you are, and I know you can surpass her."

Her body froze for a second as she looked at the image of Mariko Shinoda, "Do you really think so?"

"I know so. So what do you want to buy here? No doubt the girls back home will want a lot of this."

"No kidding."

"Excuse me." The voice of an elderly woman in a kimono was heard from behind. "Is there anything that you need?"

"We're just looking around, ma'am." the blonde man replied. "I'm sorry, and you are?"

"Oh my apologies." The elderly woman bowed, "I am Haruka Maeda, the curator of the museum."

"Maeda…" Mimori's eyes widened, "You're…"

The woman chuckled and nodded, "Atsuko Maeda is my ancestor, yes. You know, both of you remind me of two friends I knew once." Looking at Mimori she smiles as she saw the literal heart shaped linings in her eyes, "You're an idol, aren't you?"

The couple stiffened at the older woman's realization.

Haruka raised her hand to calm them down, "No need to panic, I'm not criticizing you. Let me ask you, do you know the difference between an idol and a songstress?"

The pink haired idol shook her head.

"The difference is that a songstress embodies their emotions, their very soul into what they sing. . . .Not only simple joy and delight… but all of them… Love… Sorrow… Anger… Peace… Hope… they become the true nexus that reminds us simple absentminded humans WHAT it's worth to live and die for. To remind us of the futility of foolish anger and hatred, but to not surrender our souls to the darkness, the one that always lies in our hearts sleeping. You have that potential to become one. Tell me, have you written a song?'

She nodded and produced a data chip from her pocket, "I just finished writing it not too long ago. We don't have instruments where I'm from so I had to use some synthesizers."

"That's fine." Haruka told her, "Would you like to give it a try? To sing it?"

MImor looked at her boyfriend.

"Don't look at me Mimori." Naruto said as he placed his lips on her forehead, "It's up to you. Personally I want to hear you sing. Don't be afraid to make decisions on your own."

Haruko smiled at the scene, "It is so rare to see an idol with a devoted lover. In the past most boyfriends of idols are too afraid. But you…"

"I'm just not afraid to do what is necessary."

Smiling at the couple once more, she raised her right hand and pointed to a hallway, "We have a studio in the building if you want to give it a try."

Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself and nodded, "I want to do this."

 **~oOo~**

"Greetings… Earth-clan…"

This was the first time Mimori would be meeting a Volus. Naruto explained it to her that they are a race of traders and merchants. They even came up with the currency for the Citadel and the Alliance to use. Though a sore subject for them was that even after all they had done they have still not been given an invitation to join the Council. Thus they have looked to the Alliance, and immediately good relations have flourished between them, trade, commerce, even an embassy was erected in Earth for them. They have enjoyed the benefits of establishing relations with the Alliance and have been given a seat in politics as a gesture of good faith. Never have the Volus been given such a gesture, and in return they had gifted Humanity a planet that they rarely used, using it as a colony for Humans and Volus to live in. It wasn't too long ago that the Volus joined the Systems Alliance with their politicians joining the Alliance senate. Though opinions from the Citadel Council and especially the Turians were somewhat… poor.

Mimori of course had seen a few Volus in Valhalla station but she never met one personally. Although she did find them cute with how short and chubby they are. "Hello… I am Mimori Kishida."

"I am Rid Von… a pleasure to meet you… Our sound team are setting up the… equipment as we speak…"

"Thank you, Rid-san."

"…Of course." The Volus then proceeded to walk his way towards the soundboard.

"Do they always speak like that?" Mimori whispered to her boyfriend.

Naruto nodded, "It's their suits. Nitrogen/Oxygen based environments are poisonous to them so they need to wear those pressurized suits. Thus the whole…" he air quoted, "…'inhaling' thing. But they are a good people, and always honor their deals when it comes to trade. Lots of Volus these days have come to live in many Alliance colonies, that of course has got the Turians and the Citadel Council to an extent on edge."

"Had the Council invited us… to join them… things would have been different." Rid told them. "But they are too arrogant… and never really appreciated us… even after all that we have… done for them."

Mimori frowned, "That's certainly not nice."

The Volus shrugged, "You are not the… first Earth-clan to say that… It us why we… turned to the Alliance for trade… and in turn benefitting… both our species."

"We've had healthy relations and friendships with the Volus for more than two decades now." Haruka said as she walked in. "Both our governments have been enjoying working with each other. The studio is ready Mimori-san, you can begin whenever you like."

The pink haired young woman stepped into the studio and stood at the middle of the empty room that only had her, a microphone, and headphones for her to wear. She had written this song in a span of a month during the time she spent with Naruto before they secretly got together. She poured her heart into writing this song, and now she was going to sing out her feelings. Putting the headphones on and positioning her mouth close to the microphone, she nodded to the sound team with Naruto standing behind them, waiting in earnest to hear her voice.

And thus the music started to play.

 **[Play: Macross Frontier OST Hoshi Kira by Megumi Nakajima]**

magire mo naku koko ni aru (It's undoubtedly here )  
osaeyou mo naku afurete kuru (Overflowing, unable to be suppressed)  
kimi wo omou toki kono mune uchuu ni nari (When I think of you, my heart becomes the universe)  
hoshi wo idaku (that embraces the stars)

His entire world went blank as the only thing he saw was her singing. Her eyes went to him as she sang the first verse of the song. She wasn't singing to anyone but him, and he could practically sense the emotion and feelings of her voice flowing into him.

All the while Mimori's Kirara glowed brighter than ever.

Haruka widened her eyes before turning to Rid, "Broadcast this to all frequencies in Alliance and Council space! I think we found what we are looking for, Rid!"

Rid nodded excitedly and went to the transmission system, broadcasting Mimori's performance to everyone.

kagiriaru jikan wo hibi wo (These days with limited time)  
kimi wo ai suru koto ni tsukaou (I choose to use them to love you)  
aishiteru to ieru tsuyosa shiri hajimeteru (I've begun to know the strength to say "I love you")  
sore wa nagaimichi (It's a long road)  
tooku ni aru hikari ni michibikarete (Guided by the light in the distance)

nando demo mata aou ne (Let's meet again countless times)  
koushite ima aeta you ni (Like how we were able to meet now)  
tsunoru kono omoi (So that these growing feelings)  
tsumetai kaze ni yurenai you ni (Are not shaken by the cold wind)  
mamori tsuzukeru to chikau yo (I promise to continue to protect them)

"Kami-sama…" Haruka whispered in awe. Never in her career as the Alliance's minister of culture has she ever seen such heartfelt emotions. She turned to the young woman's boyfriend and even he was amazed, he simply stood there.

A surge of emotions smashed into his body as he listened to her sing, declaring her love for him. Seeing her do this just made him love her even more. Right now he felt like the luckiest man alive.

Rid gasped at the sight of the ratings and views, "Miss Maeda… views and ratings are going… off the charts!"

Haruka widened her eyes, "We found her… by Kami-sama we found her."

umare kawatte mo (Even if I am reborn)  
kono ginga ni kimi wo mitsukeru (I will find you in this galaxy)

nando demo mata aou ne (Let's meet again countless times)  
koushite ima aeta you ni (Like how we were able to meet now)  
kimi wo omou koto ga ikiru imi dato (Thinking of you is the meaning to my life)  
tashika ni fureta (I'm sure I understood that)  
sore wo dakishimeta (And embraced that)

nando demo mata aou ne (Let's meet again countless times)  
ai suru koto watashi ga eranda (I chose to love you)  
kimi no shiawase wo inori tsuzukeru (I will continue to pray for your happiness)  
kumori no nai hitomi de (with my unclouded eyes)

mou yoru ni furimukanai (I won't turn back to the night anymore)  
koushite mata deaeru kara (Because we'll be be able to meet again like this)  
nureta sono tsubasa kawakasu no nara (If those soaked wings ever dry out)  
watashi no soba de (Stay by my side)  
kokoro no soba de (Stay with my heart)  
I love you  
so love you

' _I love you too, Mimori.'_ Naruto's heart melted at her words as they stared. For Mimori he was the only audience present.

mugen no hirogari no naka (In this infinite expanse)  
kimi e no itooshisa wo utaeba (When I sing of my love for you)

eien no kanata kara hoshi ga kirari (The stars sparkle from beyond eternity)

 **[End Song]**

Haruka stood up, completely dumbfounded at the heartfelt and genuine emotions she portrayed through her song, she could tell that everything she sang was for Naruto. To think that such a rare jewel walked through her doors, it was as if it was meant to be. Such purity of heart.

The moment Mimori opened the door, she let out an 'eep' as she was pulled into a kiss by her boyfriend. "Naruto?"

"I love you, I love you so much right now."

Her eyes softened at his loving gaze before reinitiating the kiss. It lasted for a good minute until they heard someone clear her throat. The couple blushed at Haruka smiling at them.

"Mimori Kishida…" the older woman looked at the pink haired young woman, "You… have a gift, a blessing. I have never seen anyone perform so spectacular in their first performance. You are already famous here in the Alliance and Citadel."

The pinkette's eyes widened, "W-What?"

"Indeed." Rid nodded as he showed the couple the ratings she was receiving, "You already have… billions of hits, and… it's still rising. I have already made the liberty in… making a YouTube account. You… already have billions… of subscribers."

The couple's jaws dropped at the billions of viewers. This was something they never thought was possible.

"And so we have come to a crossroad." Haruka told them, "Mimori… how would you like to sign a record deal with me? I am also the Alliance's Minister of Culture and through me you will rise higher than anything you could ever imagine."

"I-I…" Mimori stammered for a bit as this was so sudden for her. Sure she is famous in AKB0048 because she became a successor but the prospect of billions already following her in a single day was just not something she never thought possible. "I don't know what to say."

"Take your time." Haruka held the young woman's hands, "I know this must all be sudden but I implore to not waste this opportunity. I do not hand out offers like this often. Think it over, if you do accept I assure you it will be the best decision you will ever make."

 **~oOo~**

 **Hotel in Akihabara**

Mimori sat on the bed and hugged her knees but was immediately pulled to her boyfriend's lap with is arms wrapped around her. Resting her head at the crook of his neck she let out a tired sigh.

"Quite a day… huh?"

"That's putting it lightly." She whispered in reply. "I can't believe… billions of fans in a single day, both human and alien."

"I'm proud of you, love." he told her, "I am so proud of you. Haruka is right, she doesn't give out offers like that. That is an offer of a lifetime, love."

"I'm scared though… I mean already have AKB0048 but since artists here can date we can be together in public. If I do accept this offer… I will have to graduate from AKB."

"You will be the shortest live successor." He concluded, earning a nod from his beloved. "I can't make this decision for you, but wherever you go, whatever you choose… I will be there for you."

She lifted her head and gave him a quick but loving kiss. "Thank you."

"We have a week till we head back to Elysium, more than enough time."

Smiling at him, she initiated a heated kiss that caught him off guard. The straps that held her dress in her place slowly slid down her arms, revealing her undergarments. Her cheeks flushed a bright red, both staring at each before reinitiating the kiss. She felt him gently push her down onto the bed as his lips began tasting her neck. His hands slowly reached for the straps of her dress, pulling them out to reveal the rest of her undergarment, making her half-naked. His shirt had found itself on the floor, showing off his well-toned and well-built torso. Her eyes looked at them hungrily as she pulled him down for another kiss.

"Mimori…!" he gasped between the kiss, "You're going to… pull my tongue out!" Both of them gasped for air. They looked at each other with lust in their eyes. "Mimori… you…"

"I want this right now, Naruto."

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure in my life. I know we've only been officially together for more than a week but it seemed like we've already been together for more than two months with how much 'dates' we had previously. You've done so much for me, Naruto."

"I didn't…"

"You did." She insisted, "You made me feel like a normal girl. You saved my life. You made me feel special."

"That's because you are special." He whispered and pressed his forehead up against hers. "I am the luckiest guy alive to have a girl like you. I love you, I've loved you since the day we met. And after today you made me love you even more."

She smiled and pecked him on the lips before unclipping the hook of her bra. "Then show me. Show me how much you love me."

In the corner of the room, their Kiraras glowed brighter than ever as their passion burned brighter than ever.

 **~oOo~**

 **Next Day**

Naruto stepped into the bathroom with nothing but his boxers on and washed his face with cold water to get him to wake up. Once he dried his face, he examined the surgical marks on his right arm before flexing it, making sure the cybernetic arm was working properly. He then heard Mimori's voice in the background and found that she was awake, she sounded like she was talking to someone so he deduced she was speaking on the video phone. But because the faucet was running he couldn't quite hear what she was saying.

Re-entering the bedroom he saw her wide awake, sitting on the bed with the bed's sheet covering her naked front but did nothing to hide her bare back and posterior. He smirked at the sight and could not help but admire the view. "Who were you talking to?"

Mimori turned to smile at him. Though her face was slightly flushed from the memory of an amazing night, she did not stutter. "I called Miss Maeda."

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh… what about?"

Her smile brightened even further. "I gave her my answer."

His eyes widened, "Already?"

She nodded, "I told her…"

 **~oOo~**

 **Museum of Japanese Media Art**

Haruka Maeda smiled when she terminated the transmission. Sitting behind her desk she looked down at the number of people in the museum, enjoying the history of Japan's entertainment industry.

The door opened to reveal the Volus Rid Von entering with a datapad in his hands. "You called for me… Miss Maeda?"

She nodded, "Yes, Mimori called."

The Volus' eyes lit up, "Oh… she gave you her… answer?"

She nodded once more but this time with an even brighter smile. "She accepted my offer… we have a lot of work to do, Rid… A LOT OF WORK."

And thus… The Voice of the Stars had been born.

 **NA: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! YEAAAAAAAH! Oh yeah! OH YEAH! CELEBRATE!**

 **CAKE!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter folks, and don't forget to leave a review!**

 **Oh wait, wait, wait! AFTER CREDITS SCENE!**

 **~oOo~**

 **Akibastar**

 **Valkyrie Garrison Base**

Mordin was working on the data cluster he had retrieved a week ago from the Blue Suns/DES firebase in the ice planet of Tundrastar. He had been hard at work for the past week and he finally cracked the code much faster than he thought thanks to the help from a few colleagues he had back in STG. "Now then! See what they wanted protected."

The mass of data reflected his eyes and slowly widened. Going to the communication array, he sent a message to Valhalla and all Valkyrie in the galaxy.

 **[Emergency on Gamma Quadrant. CODE: RAGNAROK]**


	8. Chapter 8

**NA: Time to get this show on the road! SPACE!**

 **~oOo~**

Billions upon billions of viewers poured into YouTube as they all watched Mimori's performance. It was a massive and successful hit as they all subscribed to the new channel, wanting more of her performance. They watched the video over and over again, completely stupefied by her angelic voice and beauty.

" **She just came out of nowhere!"**

" **Who is this girl!?"**

" **HOLY SHIT, she's amazing!"**

Mimori Kishida had become the next big thing in both the Alliance and Citadel social media. News, blogs, even YouTubers started talking about her. Many young women of all races wanted to hear her more, forming the majority of her fanbase.

" **This Pria Dreia of Citadel News, reporting on the next big thing in music! Mimori Kishida, a young eighteen year old maiden from Earth had just made her musical debut in YouTube of all websites in the ExtraNET. The Alliance's Minister of Culture, Haruka Maeda has to say for this…"**

" **She just came out of nowhere."** The elderly woman exclaimed. **"I saw it in her eyes, she had the talent. She gave me the song she wrote and sang it with all her heart. It was absolutely ASTOUNDING to see her sing. I found her with her boyfriend who happens to be Naruto Katagiri of the Valkyries taking a look at one of our exhibits in the museum. I simply invited her to the studio… and the rest was history."**

" **OH MY GODDESS!"** an Asari maiden squealed, **"She sang that song for her bondmate! That's so romantic!"**

" **MIMORI!"** a horde of young women ranging from early to late teens screamed through dozens of screens, cheering for her. **"WE LOVE YOU!"**

" **She had just drawn in billions of young girls and maidens to her fanbase. I mean she did sing a love song to her boyfriend and declaring something like that just got their hearts melting. I'm telling you, these are interesting times we are living in."**

" **It is wonderful that there are such rare maidens with strong hearts emerging in the spotlight."** Councilor Tevos of the Citadel Council said with a smile. **"Perhaps soon many of our maidens will draw inspiration from her. And it is sweet that her bondmate is supporting her all the way."**

" **It's really rare that Minister Maeda sponsored and endorsed someone. I've met the woman and she is someone who is hard to convince. I've seen thousands of amateur artists send their resumes to her, and all of them failed."** Admiral David Anderson of the Alliance Navy told the reported, **"This means that this girl is really special."**

" **Holy cow."** A guitarist whistled as he sat in his recording studio. **"I totally felt it when I heard her sing. It was something else. She's going to go far, I just know it. That boyfriend of hers is one lucky dude, and she's dating Naruto Katagiri of all people, the Second Coming of Madara. What a crazy galaxy we live in."**

" **Everyone had started calling her The Voice of the Stars for her singing voice."** Pria informed the viewer. **"All of us are wondering what she has in store for all of us. This is Pria Dreia of Citadel News, bringing you updates to the Galaxy's current events."**

The video terminated and a man wearing a black formal outfit sat on a chair with a cigar on one hand and a drink on the other. In front of him was a front row seat where his base of operations was orbiting a dying star. Het let out a saddened sigh and produced a little picture from his pockets, revealing a beautiful woman that resembled Mimori a lot with long dark pink hair and the same dark pink eyes, but the difference was that this woman had no hear shaped sparkle in her hair and eyes. The man smiled sadly and caressed the picture of the woman who was revealed to be holding a baby wrapped in linen clothing.

"Oh my darling Erika." The man said as his steel blue prosthetic eyes gazed at the picture with a lone tear trickling down his cheek. "Our little girl is all grown up."

A woman with long black hair wearing a white outfit walked in with a look of concern.

"Sir, are you alright?" She asked in a British accent.

"It's nothing, Miranda." The mysterious man replied, "Just… remembering happier times."

"Is it concerning your daughter? Maybe we can have team go get her."

"No." The man shook his head as he looked at the image of Naruto Katagiri hugging Mimori in a loving manner with a small smile creeping up his face. "She's in good hands. I want to let her carve out her own future."

Miranda's face softened at the obvious sad look her leader had. "But… don't you wish to meet her? You haven't seen her since she was a baby."

"All in due time, Miranda… all in due time." The man's visage then hardened. "I want all cells to initiate counter intelligence on all Batarian and Blue Suns operations. And I want a detachment of one of our squadrons to head straight for the Gamma Quadrant and meet with the fleet there."

"Yes sir."

"Another thing before you go, how is Project Lazarus?"

"After two years of hard work we are in the finally finishing up sir."

"Good, you may go." As soon as Miranda disappeared the man gazed back at the picture of his late wife holding their infant daughter. "Just a little longer my little girl. Just a little longer."

 **Valkyrie: Voice of the Stars**

 **Gathering over Lancastar**

 **Japan, Earth**

 **Hotel in the Akihabara District, Tokyo**

"Are you sure?"

Mordin's holographic image nodded. **"Found shocking battle plans in data cache from Tundrastar firebase we attacked. Batarians rebuilt a single fleet and plan to attack Gamma Quadrant through an undiscovered dormant relay now designated Relay 009. It is somewhere between Tundrastar and Lancastar, exact coordinates are unknown. Attack begins in few days."**

"Oh God." Mimori whispered in horror as a hand went up to her mouth.

"Have you already sent word to Valhalla?"

The Salarian nodded. **"CODE: RAGNAROK."**

Mimori saw her boyfriend widen his eyes in absolute shock. "Naruto… what's Ragnarok?"

"A code used to tell all Valkyrie that a war is coming." He turned to Mordin and told him, "I'll speak to you later, Mordin. I have some important matters to attend to. But send word to begin evacuation on both those planets!"

" **Understood Naruto. Will see you in Akibastar."**

As the transmission terminated, she froze and stared at her beloved with eyes filled with a myriad of emotions. "W-War?"

Naruto let out a sigh and looked at her with saddened eyes. Their vacation was cut short because of a dire emergency, one that he had begun to hate. "Yes… war." he stood up and gently wrapped his arms around her. "Hey…"

"I don't want you to go." she said through her whimpers. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't." He assured her, lifting her chin and planting a soft kiss on her luscious lips. "I will ALWAYS come back to you."

"Promise?"

"I promise… and remember, I never go back on my word."

 **~oOo~**

 **A Day later**

 **Akibastar**

A single Valkyrie carrier battlegroup entered the system and arrived at Akibastar according to schedule. Launching from the massive carrier's flight deck was Naruto's Vanguard, having rushed to the Gamma Quadrant after CODE: RAGNAROK had been enacted. The Alliance designed carrier formed the backbone of the Alliance Navy, a massive dreadnought sized ship with fighters and bombers as its primary armament. While it did mount a few thanix cannons just in case, it did not have the main armaments that made a dreadnought. A single battlegroup consisting of a carrier, a dreadnought, 12 cruisers and 16 frigates. That made sixty ships in total orbiting Akibastar, barely enough to fight off against a single Batarian invasion force.

It would be a week until they can get proper reinforcements. The Valkyries could only spare this much due to them having not enough ships. Though the starforge was located right next to their home, it was jointly owned by the Alliance. To put it bluntly the Alliance had a larger navy and PMC laws dictate that a private military company is not allowed to own a large fleet. The Valkyries could only spare this much at the moment as the rest of the battlegroups were guarding the Alliance-Batarian borders.

As soon as the Vanguard touched down into Akibastar's hangar, he was welcomed by Valkyrie soldiers similarly armed to what he had. They were all armed with the same type of armor he wore and wielded katanas like his. This was ONI Company, Naruto's personal honor guard.

"Commander on deck!" one of the ONIs announced and immediately all 100 soldiers saluted him.

"At ease!" Naruto told them as he exited the ship and helped his girlfriend down.

Mimori was quite surprised by the welcoming party. She had no idea she commanded soldiers of this magnitude.

"Status report." Naruto said.

"Sir." The captain nodded and handed his commander a datapad. "All of ONI has been assembled per your orders and are ready to deploy at a moment's notice. General Zaeed is right now foreseeing the arrival of armored transports that will be evacuating the planets."

"Evacuating Tundrastar will take a day at best." Mordin said as he walked in. "Lancastar will prove more problematic as a total of a two hundred million live on that colony. It will take a few days to a week at most to evacuate all civilians living there. Scouting drones have already given me enough locations to set up fortifications once we arrive there."

"I want cruisers guarding Akibastar while we evacuate AKB and its populace."

"The Alliance has already given permission to send refugees to Freedom's Progress and Horizon." The ONI captain informed him. "Several squadrons have already been dispatched to aid us but the main fleets will take time to organize."

"We'll just have to make do. Thank God the _Irune_ is here with us."

"Indeed…" a high ranking Volus officer wearing an Alliance insignia on his shoulder walked up to them. "An honor to meet you… Commander Naruto."

"Captain Niftu Cal." Naruto bent over and shook the Volus' hand. "The BIOTIC GOD if I remember correctly."

The Volus groaned, "Curse my friends for daring me to… drink a shot of Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster. They never… let me live it down."

"How are the people so far?"

"The Earth-clans of this… world are quite unique… it surprises me that they have never… seen a Volus before."

"Well to be fair it is an isolated quadrant." Naruto reasoned.

"A fair… point."

"So what have you brought with your battlegroup, captain?"

"Aside from them standard… marines, I brought… N7 operatives as well."

The blonde's eyes rose before nodding, "That's good… we're going to need them. If you will all excuse me, I need to find my family and let them know."

 **~oOo~**

"Naruto!" Atsuko immediately pulled her younger brother into a hug as soon as he entered the house with Mimori. "What's going on? Why is there a fleet orbiting Akibastar?"

Naruto let out a sigh as he looked at everyone whom had worried looks. "I just received word from Mordin that the Blue Suns have activated a dormant Mass Relay located in a nebula between Tundrastar and Lancastar."

"What does that mean?" Nagisa asked him, obviously getting worried at the mention of her homeworld.

"It means that the Blue Suns are coordinating with what is left of the Batarian Navy to attack the Gamam Quadrant. Both Tundrastar and Lancastar are going to be locations for a full-scale war."

"WAR!?" Tsubasa exclaimed as everyone widened their eyes in horror. Nagisa nearly lost her balance but thankfully Chieri caught her. "Are you saying that war is coming at our doorstep!?"

Naruto nodded grimly. "We have armored transports coming as we speak. They will be evacuating both worlds. While Tundrastar won't be problematic, Lancastar houses two hundred million colonists, the evacuationg there will take days to a week. So we will be amassing majority of our forces there. We already sent a forward ship to warn them of the impending invasion. All of YOU on the other hand will be sent to my home in Elysium for your safety."

"What about you?" Atsuko asked him, not liking any of this one bit.

"I will be leading my men to war. So you all better start packing your things."

"Naruto-san…" Nagisa muttered.

"I'll do my best to get your parents out, Nagisa."

"For now, just start packing… all of you, you're all leaving tonight."

 **~oOo~**

Hours had passed and Atsuko watched her baby brother give out orders to his men like the military officer he is. She watched as he and hundreds of other soldiers in the large hangar preparing for imminent war. Her heart clenched at the fact that her brother is going to be entering a war that could very much kill him. She wanted to stop him, she wanted to keep him with her, where he would be safe. But she knew that she won't be able to, and it was tearing her in two. She could hear him discuss battle plans with the Salarian doctor Mordin Solus and the Volus captain of the massive warship orbiting the planet. Already they had received news of refugees from both Tundrastar and Lancastar that the first batch of ships had passed through and were now on their way to Alliance space. She saw it in everyone's eyes, some of them were afraid. Several WOTA and AEPS soldiers had volunteered with their fleets recently arriving to bolster the allied forces.

They were going to fight against not only enemy humans, but hostile alien forces bent on killing AND enslaving their people. None of them were going to let this happen, and they were going to defend this quadrant with their lives.

She looked back and saw Mimori clenching her fists and tightening her grip on her bag. It was already obvious to the purple haired former idol that they were together, she can see it with how they look at each other. Mimori's heart was being torn asunder as she felt this could be the last time they would see each other, they had just gotten together and now he was called to fight in a war that could very well be bloody and held the fate of the Gamma Quadrant in its hands. It was a war that could kill millions with how many people are in Lancastar.

It was time for AKB0048 to leave and Mimori was not happy, not one bit. She stood with her friends in the hangar as their fans from WOTA gathered around to bid them farewell. But the pink haired songstress had other plans. To no one's idea aside from Atsuko, Tsubasa, and some of the Valkyries, Mimori stood in front of Naruto, looking deep into his stormy blue eyes with tears welling in hers. "I hate this…"

"I know." The blonde huskily replied, "I do too…"

"I don't want to go."

"You have to. I want you safe."

"I want to be here…"

"I know." He stepped closer and did something that got made everyone's eyes as wide as dinner plates. He wrapped an around her waist and pulled her in for a deep, DEEP kiss.

"EEEEH!?" Orine exclaimed as her cheeks flushed a deep red at the intimate sight.

The WOTA members did not expect this at all either as their jaws dropped that the Valkyrie did something so bold, not to mention something they could only dream of.

Tears refused to stop as she returned the kiss tenfold, ignoring all the flabbergasted looks of the people around them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in. The kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity to her, but alas, it must end. Their foreheads rested against each other as whimpers and cries got louder and louder. "I don't want to go… please…"

"You can't stay… I don't want you hurt."

"I don't want to lose you!"

Kissing her once more, she led her to the shuttle ramp where the rest of the flustered girls were waiting.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too." He replied in full as he let her go and had the girls take her.

"Come back to me."

"I promise." Naruto said while lightly smiling at her. "I hope I get to hear you sing again."

"I will." Mimori tearfully replied as the shuttle door closed. She placed her hands on the glass, the small spacecraft finally lifted off and it didn't take long for it to turn into a small dot.

Naruto stared for a while as the shuttle became smaller and smaller before boarding one of the escort ships bound for Alliance space. He gritted his teeth and let out an inhuman roar, thrusting his arm forward and slamming his fist onto the wall, creating a dent. All the WOTA and AEPS soldiers did was stare at him.

"What the hell are you all looking at!?" the blonde barked at them, "Get your asses in gear and get into those transports, we have a war to win! Captain!"

"Sir!" ONI's second-in-command immediately went to his side.

"Inform the fleet that we are ready, we make for Lancastar!"

"YES SIR!"

 **~oOo~**

 **Alliance Corvette bound for Elysium**

Mimori was a wreck, everyone could see that. She refused to eat the tray of food given to her and the girls of the 77th generation tried cheering her up, but she refused to budge. Hugginer her knees, she sat there in the corner with a blank expression while her cheeks were ridden with dried tears.

"I never thought it was possible." Shiori muttered as she saw the depressed sight of her fellow idol huddled in a corner. Looking at her friend Hikari she connected the dots as Hikari didn't even looked shock. "You knew…"

"I suspected it." the brunette replied, "I knew that she liked him but I never knew they would get this far."

"I did." Atsuko said while walking up to their side.

"Atsuko-san!" Akira gasped, "You knew as well!?"

"I did." The purple haired woman confirmed, "As his older sister I was obligated to keep it a secret. He means the world to me. And now he's out there, risking his life for us."

"Mimori-san!" Nagisa tried to feed her but all the pink haired young woman did was turn her head away from the spoon. "You need to eat…"

"I'm not hungry…"

"Now you know what will happen if they did break up." Atsuko whispered to her blonde friend Tsubasa.

The bespectacled said nothing and simply left the room. Even if she wanted to she won't be able to say anything that would help the poor girl's situation.

Hikari then went up to the pinkette and sat beside her, "Mimori?"

"He should be here." Mimori whimpered, "He should be here."

The brunette now felt sympathy towards her and wrapped her arms around her, allowing her to cry on her shoulder. "It's okay… he promised that he will come back, right?"

"H-He s-should b-be here."

"I know."

"Excuse me." An Alliance officer walked in, "We have orders to bring you all to Earth instead, orders by the Minister of Culture."

Before Atsuko could reply, the pinkette spoke up.

"That's fine." Mimori replied with a husky voice, "I need to speak to her anyway."

Atsuko looked at her brother's girlfriend, "Mimori… what is…"

"You'll see when we get there."

 **~oOo~**

 **Orbiting Lancastar**

 **Alliance/Valkyrie Fleet**

 **Irune-class Assault Dreadnought** _ **Irune**_

The first of its class, the Irune was a joint Volus/Human ship. Although it resembled many of the Alliance's Kilimanjaro-class, it was much larger, nearly two kilometres in length and wielding enough firepower to char a planet three times over. It was an engineering marvel and a few more were under construction, one of them soon to be a part of the Valkyrie's navy. The _Irune_ was the first to be manned by both Volus and Human with the former being a captain of the ship. Niftu Cal was a decorated officer with years of experience. While not having a flashy career like most Turian officers, he had experience in fending off pirates during his tour of duty in the Terminus system. Now he is a proud officer in the Alliance Navy.

"War council… is now in session." Niftu announced as several Alliance and Valkyrie officers – including Naruto, Zaeed, and Mordin – gathered around the tactical display. "Status on the planet… Lancastar?"

A Salarian Valkyrie officer waved his three-fingered hand over the display, showing them the industrial planet of Lancastar. "We received reports that several DES ships have deserted the planet the moment we sent them the warning of an impending Batarian invasion. Only six DES battlecruisers remain to defend the world. As for evacuations, they are still underway. With the attack only a few days away we will have to speed up the evacuation."

"What are the planet's defences?"

"Numerous planetary defences on more populated areas." Mordin told them as they zoomed in on the planet, revealing massive ant-ship mass driver cannons. "All industrial elements for manufacturing weapons are underground."

"Jesus." Zaeed whispered, "The planet is a fucking fortress."

"Lancastar has always been an industrial giant here in the Gamma Quadrant." Naruto informed them, "With so much raw resources they mine, the amount of weapons they can pump out per day is astronomical. It's how the DES are so well-equipped. Blue prints for energy weapons are down there, we can use them against the Batarians."

"That means we can hold out."

"Yes…" Naruto nodded but frowned, "But it's going to be bloody. The Batarians hate us for what happened in the first war, now they are back with a vengeance and they will most likely go for an orbital bombardment. But that is where it will be useless for them. Majority of housing in Lancastar is underground, under massive layers of rock that not even a thanix or a nuke can pierce through. Dualium is just that strong. The Batarians will be forced to make landings. Through this the defenders can hold out, long enough for reinforcements to come in."

"What is the Batarian fleet strength?"

"A single fleet." Mordin replied, "Hundreds of cruisers with five dreadnoughts leading them. Joining them of course are the Blue Suns."

"And we only have sixty ships." Niftu grimly said. "The _Irune_ will do her best but she is only one ship. But long range bombardment will be our advantage."

"That is what the _Irune_ is capable of, with her broadsides we can destroy the first few waves. Our carrier will be able to do the same but she has much fewer guns than the _Irune._ "

"One advantage we do have is that the Batarians never had formal training." Mordin told them. "Only the Blue Suns had real training and it is doubtful that the Batarian Hegemony is able to recover this quickly. Concern is fleet size. How did they get this many ships?"

Naruto cupped his chin before having a sudden hit of realization. "A starforge… they have a starforge."

"What!?" Niftu gasped, "How can that… be!?"

"It's quite common knowledge that the Protheans constructed these massive shipyards." Naruto reminded them, "That just means that the Batarians were able to construct so much cruisers."

"Why not dreadnoughts?" Zaeed asked.

"Cruisers are easier… and faster to build." Niftu said. "But what will happen… should Lancastar fall?"

"The N7 will stay behind and form a resistance in the underground cities." An N7 commander told them.

"We're not asking you to do this, commander." Naruto said with a concerned look.

"It's our specialty, Katagiri." The N7 told him, "Besides, if Shepard – God bless her soul – is able to pull something like that off, then so can we. All we gotta do is hold. Hunkering down in an underground city is a breeze for us. We'll be fine."

"Alright."

"Captain!" the _Irune's_ radar officer spoke up. "Detecting a small unknown fleet of six ships arriving from behind!"

"What!?"

As soon as they looked out the glass window, six bulky Krogan cruisers flew in beside them. The sight of the bulky, sluggish, and bolted on armor was evidence enough. These were flying fortresses despite only being cruisers, they could take a massive beating. Their guns are also proof of Krogan resourcefulness, thanks to the help of the Valkyries they were able to field thanix cannons on all sides. If there was one thing the Krogans love it is firepower.

" **Hope we're not late for the party! I'll have my troops sent down to the planet in a moment."**

"Wrex!" Naruto exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

" **That would be my doing."**

Sooner than later a Turian patrol fleet of twelve ships jumped in, leading them was the dreadnought _Indomitable_ _ **.**_ The image of Garrus then popped onto the sceen.

" **Hope we came in time. Zaeed sent a message to me and told me what was happening."**

Naruto chuckled and shook his head, "Oh you sly bastard."

Another Turian then stood beside the Spectre and had a small smile. **"This is General Adrien Victus of the Turian 5th patrol squadron and commander of the** _ **Indomitable**_ **. Heard you all needed assistance."**

"I thought the Turians hated us for having the Volus join the Alliance?" Zaeed commented.

" **Not all of us."** The Turian general said with a slightly amused smile. **"Besides, we hate the Batarians just as much as you do. We haven't forgotten what they did to our people during the first war."**

The First Batarian war, a bloody conflict that last nearly five years that just ended a year ago. It was also a time when the entire galaxy had discovered slave breeding colonies within the Batarian space, millions of Humans, Asari, Turian, and Salarian slaves used as nothing but tools for the Batarians to use for their pleasure. It was how they were able to have more slaves than what they expected. Instead of raiding other worlds they would just force them to breed slaves for them. It was through this that entire galaxy had begun to hate the Batarians, many of them being ousted from the heart of the Terminus Systems. It was through this that the Hegemony had lost most of their worlds, reducing them to only three star system. The Batarians were no longer part of the Citadel community and were treated worse than even the Vorcha.

General Adrien Victus was also a veteran of this war but wasn't that well liked among Turian Hierarchy because of the way he thinks and that he actually admired the Alliance for their military prowess. It was also him who volunteered for his patrol squadron to defend the borders against any pirate raids, a decision that not even the council has the stomach to do. He knew how politicians work and how they like to delay things, so instead he decided to take action.

" **Besides, the only reason why the Hierarchy agreed to sending me and my squadron here is that they are hoping I die in battle."**

"Still, thank you."

"That makes 84 ships in total." Niftu said through his breathing. "Even with the assistance we are still outnumbered."

"Please come over to the _Irune,_ we're having a strategy meeting as we speak."

 **~oOo~**

"I'll have my ships up front." Wrex told them, "They can take as much beating as a dreadnought and the new energy shields supplied to us will help. Those Batarians won't know what hit 'em."

"It's the ground combat we have to worry about." The N7 commander said.

"My legions can handle that well enough." The Krogan leader said.

"Just don't push yourself too hard, Wrex." Naruto warned him, "The genophage cure is nowhere near done."

"You worry about fighting in the air kiddo." Wrex patted him, "My Battle Masters are more than ready, they're battle hardened and veterans to many previous conflict. We'll show the Gamma Quadrant how real warriors fight!"

Naruto nodded, "I will lead all our fighters against any Batarian fightercraft and smaller ships. We can quickly enter the atmosphere with no problem with the advanced shielding. General Victus, your ships are the fastest and hit and run tactics are your specialty, what do you recommend?"

Adrien pointed to Lancastar's only moon, "I can have my ships deploy there at the dark side of the moon. We can easily flank any incoming Batarian ship that passes us by. I will have men deploy on the surface as well. While Batarian military training is brutal, they pale in comparison to our forces. But they will attack in masses. Their military is a shadow of its former self, yes, but we have no room to underestimate them. I recommend NOT taking prisoners."

Zaeed snorted, "Don't worry… we won't."

"But what makes you so sure that they will come here?" Garrus asked in a skeptical tone.

"Batarians hate the cold." Wrex said, "Tundrastar is far too cold for them. Plus it's worthless, Lancastar on the other hand has the resources to start a war machine. And this Dualium, they'll want it."

"And we can't let them have it." Naruto told each and every one of them. "If they conquer Lancastar consider the Gamma Quadrant lost. We have two days until they arrive, let's begin fortifying our defences. How much civilians have left the planet?"

"Roughly 25% evacuated sir."

"See if you can… speed it up!" Niftu ordered the soldier.

"Yes sir!"

 **~oOo~**

 **Japan, Earth**

 **Akihabara District, Tokyo**

They were practically standing on sacred ground. Akihabara, the birthplace of AKB48, they were standing on Akihabara. Even Tsubasa could not believe it herself.

"Mimori… where are we going?"

"Museum of Japanese Media Art." She replied immediately as they walked through the street, "There's someone I need to talk to."

 **~oOo~**

Haruka hugged the young pink haired songstress, "Thank goodness you're alright. When we got the news of a Second Batarian War I became worried. The Alliance is already preparing their main fleet this moment but it will take them at least a week before they could get there, the news was just all so sudden."

"Oh my gosh, it's Mimori!" a group of girls squealed as they passed by. "It's really her!"

Mimori simply waved at them, causing them to scream in delight before running away.

"What…" Hikari looked at the girls go, "What was that about?"

Haruka chuckled before leading them through the hallway, "You'll see, now please, all of you follow me to the studio."

 **~oOo~**

"To those who don't know, I am the Alliance's Minister of Culture, Haruka Maeda."

"Maeda…" Tsubasa whispered the name as the others widened their eyes in realization, "You're…"

Haruka nodded, "Atsuko Maeda is my ancestor… yes. To put it bluntly she is my great, great, great, great grandmother. At age 25, a year after she graduated from AKB48, she met a young man her age and a year later they married and had a healthy baby boy."

"I had no idea." AKB0048's manager said.

"And each and every one of you make up AKB0048." The minister said, "At least you are carrying on that legacy."

"I won't be a part of it any longer." Mimori said.

The elder woman nodded, "Indeed, no doubt the 'no dating' rule still exists. But it is not the end of your road, not yet."

"What was that about, back there?' Hikari asked, "Why were those girls squealing in joy when they saw Mimori?"

Haruka smiled and had her Volus assistant Rid Von bring up the YouTube video. There they saw Mimori sing like never before, a love song that expressed her feelings for someone, to which they all now know is Naruto. They had no idea she was able to something like this.

"My God…" Hikari whispered, "Look at the views."

They saw the billions of viewers and the number of subscribers on the YouTube channel, it was just amazing.

Mimori looked a little bashful. "I still can't believe you broadcasted it."

"How could I not?" Haruka retorted, "You have an amazing gift."

"Aren't you worried about the fans." Tsubasa asked, "I mean she's involved in a romantic relationship-"

"Stop right there." The Minister of Culture held up her hand, "The fans are completely aware. Majority are young women and find it romantic that she sang that song for Naruto. In fact it's because she's romantically involved with a Valkyrie that her status as a rising star rose through the roof."

"People are asking… when her debut concert will be." Rid told them. "We are already getting requests… for ticket pre-orders."

"The Voice of the Stars." Haruka spoke the nickname given to Mimori. "In a single day she is more famous than any known artist in both the Citadel and the Alliance. Her career as a member for AKB0048 may be over, but her career as a songstress has only just begun. Mimori, I'm assuming Hoshi Kira is not the only song you've written."

"I've written a few." Mimori mumbled.

"Then we can add them to the song list." Haruka placed a hand on the young songstress' shoulder and smiled. "I know you are worried to death about Naruto, but he is a Valkyrie. He can take care of himself just fine. He's already been through one war, he can go through another."

"It does not make me feel any better."

"I know…" her words were filled with sympathy as she gazed into the weary pink eyes, "but you need to be strong, if not for your fans then for him."

Mimori clenched her fists and fought the tears that threatened to escape her eyes. She looked at the minister with fire in her eyes. "On the day the Batarians attack, I want my debut concert held at the same time. I want him to hear my voice."

Haruka nodded, "Okay. We should begin rehearsing if you want this happen at such a short notice."

The songstress nodded, "Right."

 **~oOo~**

The girls were a bit disheartened that a successor was no longer going to be one of them, but the shock that she was romantically involved with Naruto was still present. But a part of them was not surprised that Mimori went to such lengths, after all she loved pheromones, but now she loved Naruto. But the most shocking of all were the billions of fans the songstress has, not even AKB0048 alone has nor can they get that much in a single day. It was just something they weren't expecting. None of them had any idea that she could write songs. It makes them wonder what else they don't know about her.

And now she is preparing for her debut concert that is happening in two days.

Things have just been getting crazier and crazier.

First the meeting of alien races, then Mimori's shortlived career with AKB0048 because of her romantic involvement with Naruto, and now her rise to stardom. The Voice of the Stars as they call her.

"So much has happened." Chieri said, "We always thought that only AKB0048 has the capacity to entertain people and now were in a world that has all kinds of music. It really shows us how vast this galaxy we are living is."

Looking at the rest of the girls, the blunette could feel their shock and confusion. All the while Atsuko started chewing her nails, her worry for her baby brother rising.

 **~oOo~**

 **Two Days Later**

 **Lancastar Space**

 **Allied Fleet**

 **Alliance Dreadnought** _ **Irune's**_ **fighter launch bay**

The time has come, reports from reconnaissance drones have spotted a fleet of hundred and fifty Batarian ships being led by a single dreadnought heading straight for Lancastar like Naruto had predicted. The atmosphere was tense, this was only the first wave and the Batarians were throwing this much at them. They were practically outnumbered 2 to 1.

Now in his YVF-00 Variable Fighter, his grip on the flight stick and speed control. Just as the atmosphere was getting tenser by the second, a transmission from Earth. The sound of people's loud cheers was heard through all military and civilian channels, and then, he heard her voice.

" **I would like to thank you all for coming today!"**

"Mimori?"

" **I know this isn't exactly a great time to have this concert but I felt that I had to. As you all know my boyfriend Naruto Katagiri is an officer within the Valkyries, and right now he is out there in the Gamma Quadrant with a small joint allied fleet to face off against the Batarians. He along with those brave men and women are risking their lives to keep all of us safe! So I am asking you all if you can help me support them right here right now!"**

And just like that, the cheers got even louder.

 **~oOo~**

 **Earth**

The girls of AKB0048 heard the thunderous roars of support for their friend MImori, never had they thought that she would receive this much. They had never seen such a large crowd of people in a concert, scratch that, they had never seen such a massive concert. There were so many people, the masses stretched as far as the eye could see.

"Thank you all so much!" Mimori said as she held the microphone close to her. "You have no idea how much this means to me! Thank you all so much for your support! Naruto, I hope you and everyone out there are hearing us right now! GO AND WIN THIS FIGHT FOR ALL OF US!"

 **~oOo~**

As the Batarian fleet approached them, the hearts of the men rose. They heard the music begin to play.

"All fighters!" Naruto spoke through the comms, "LAUNCH!"

And thus… the curtain rises.

 **[Outro song: Obelisk by May'n – MACROSS FRONTIER OST]**

 **NA: CLIFFHANGER! You will just have to wait for the next chapter. Yes, I am evil that way. Hope you all enjoyed it and don't forget to review!**

 **So yeah… Cerberus isn't exactly bad in this game, but they're not saints either.**


	9. Chapter 9

**NA: And we are here once again in this amazing journey with music, space ships, mass driver guns, and space. LOTS OF SPACE.**

 **~oOo~**

 **Lancastar**

The sound of explosions echoing throughout the dark planet of Lancastar was all that could be heard as a fierce battle. The battle had been going on for more than a day now, and neither side refuses to back down. Guns resounded, projectiles collided, cannons thundered, and fighter craft flew by. In a single day an entire world was turned into a warzone.

In the middle of it was a new kind of fighter craft, one that could transform between flight mode, mech mode, and a hybrid of mech and fighter. This is the new Variable Fighter, one built by Human, Volus, and Salarian. The design was actually quite a few years old but they never got the propulsion right and so the craft was left to collect dust without a reactor. It was only through the deceptively simple design of the Kirara Drive that they were able to finally complete it. Through this the Valkyries had built the most versatile space superiority fighters, one with the ability to fit various configurations. Only twelve of these were in hand due to the sudden call for war, and twelve these were holding their own against the brute force of the Batarian fighters. Batarians were most of the time predictable and had no real military doctrine aside from what the humans like to call 'zerg' tactics, the concept of just throwing everything you got at an opponent. Unlike the Krogans who have a more organized way of using mass-unit warfare, the Batarians do not have the same physiology. They have always relied on simply pirate raids to fuel their economy. They do have a special forces unit within their military but they were wiped out in the last war. But it came to no one's surprise that they recovered this much, while they are losing many ships up in space and down on the ground…

"They just keep coming!" A local Lancastar DES soldier said.

"Let them come!" A Krogan battle master roared as he slammed his hammer onto a Batarian soldier, splattering the four-eyed man's head and turning it into nothing but red. The battle master let out a joyous laugh as he and his fellow Krogan were sent into – in their minds – a glorious battle worthy to be written in song.

It was a complete shock to the people of Lancastar, alien life existed in the galaxy they live in. The first they saw were the Krogan, after that were the Turians and then finally the Volus and Salarians, and then lastly were the Batarians, the ones who attacked them. They had no idea that aliens lived so close to them and were just a speck of dust in this vast galaxy. The Turians, Volus, and the Salarians on the other hand were far easier to approach but it still made them feel uncomfortable that aliens were on their world, three of them helping them while the other were trying to kill or enslave them. Out of all four them the Krogans were the real shocker as they were the least humanoid. In their description they were large bipedal reptilians with hard heads… really hard heads.

The battle master then went after another Batarian soldier and killed him with a simple butt to the head. The force of the head-butt was so strong, the Batarian's head came right off and flew a short distance away. The Krogan let out a hearty laugh before taking out his shotgun and unloading a few rounds at his enemies. "I feel alive!"

"Ground troops to Allied fleet, this is Vanguard from N7, we pushed back another wave. Evacuation of civilians is still underway."

" **Have you taken any losses?"**

"A few of the local soldiers but mostly wounded."

" **Excellent work, Vanguard."**

"I advise that the moment the last of the evacuation ships are gone, get out of there. We'll hold them until reinforcements arrive."

A moment of silence was the answer at first but then the voice came back. **"Understood Vanguard, Godspeed."**

Up in the sky Naruto banked his flight stick to the left, causing the craft he was piloting to roll left before pulling it and turning. Pressing the trigger, his automatic thanix cannon whirred and unleashed a torrent of hot blue projectiles, destroying the enemy fighter he was pursuing. "Ground troops this is Oni, status on the Motomiya family?"

"They're still in their home as we speak. They refuse to leave until they know their daughter is alright."

He landed his craft into the entrance of the underground city and placed his fighter into GERWALK mode. "Patch me through, I'll talk to them."

"Understood… you're connected."

"Hello, this is Commander Naruto Katagiri of the Allied forces and a friend of Nagisa, is this Mister and Miss Motomiya?"

"Nagisa!" the voice of a woman was heard through the comms, "Where is Nagisa, where is my daughter!?"

"Settle down ma'am, I just got word that she's in Earth with the rest of AKB0048." Naruto soothed her, "Far, far away from the battle. She is safer than ever."

The woman sighed in relief, "Oh thank God…"

"If you want to see her again, I advise that you both enter the ships. I will then arrange for a personal transport to take you both to Earth." After that his craft entered the city, allowing him to disembark safely. With his assault rifle on his back and sword on his hip, he stepped out of his craft. "I'm on my way to you so we can speak."

"That will be wonderful, commander." This time the voice of a man was heard. "And thank you for keeping our daughter safe."

Naruto simply smiled as he walked towards the small underground city, barely touched thanks to the valiant defenders. Lancastar's advantage was that the cities are underground due to the harsh conditions on the surface, thus placing their settlements underground beneath the ground gave them an advantage when it comes to defending the planet. The dualium residue had hardened the rock, turning it into natural armor that not even a nuclear device or planetary bombardment could penetrate it.

As he walked he was met with several soldiers helping a couple consisting of a woman with wavy dark pink hair and a bespectacled man with short dark brown hair. "Mister and Miss Motomiya, I'm Naruto Katagiri, a pleasure to meet you both."

The man smiled and shook the young man's hand. "You're a lot younger than I expected, commander."

"I get that a lot." Naruto said as he chuckled at the compliment. "Once you're both offworld I'll arrange a personal transport to get you to Earth. Your daughter will be there with her friends waiting for you."

"I heard that you are the previous Acchan's younger brother." Nagisa's mother told him.

Naruto nodded in confirmation and smiled, "I am her younger brother, but she's also the woman who raised me. You can find out more later, let's get you all out of here first, and don't worry about your home, should it get destroyed the Alliance will compensate all of that, and because Nagisa is a friend I can personally help you."

"Thank you so much!" the woman exclaimed.

"Thanks are not necessary, we're here to help."

"Still…" Mister Motomiya whispered as he saw the numerous Turians, Salarians, Volus and Krogan moving about and helping with the defences, "I never thought that alien life would exist."

"The Volus…" he pointed to the short chubby suited aliens, "Are part of the Alliance of Independent Systems and are very great friends with Humanity, the Krogan are allies, the Salarians here are part of the Valkyrie, and the Turians… well… it's just these guys helping out. Technically the Citadel Council have no business here but a friend of mine who is also Turian managed to convince these guys to help out."

"You can say that again." A Turian wearing terminus armor walked up to them. "You owe me a drink after this, Naruto."

"I'll buy you full case." The blonde said as he and Garrus shook hands, "Thanks for this, Garrus, really…"

The Turian Spectre shrugged, "Can't let you humans take all the glory. We Turians have a reputation to uphold."

"Indeed you do!" Naruto laughed before turning to the married couple, "Mister and Miss Motomiya, I would like you to meet Garrus Vakarian, Citadel Council Spectre and personal friend of mine. Garrus, meet Nagisa's parents."

"A pleasure." The Turian said as he shook the older man's hand.

Nagisa's father on the other hand could not believe he was shaking the hands of an alien. "Thank you… for sending assistance, Mister Vakarian."

The Spectre chuckled, "Oh please, Mister Vakarian is my father. Just Garrus is fine. Now let's get you both offworld."

Just then a shot rang out.

"SNIPER!" a soldier screamed and everyone got cover.

"ANATA!" Nagisa's mother screamed in terror as her husband fell the ground with a hole in his chest.

Garrus' eagle-like eyes turned to a Battarian soldier with a sniper rifle hiding behind a window and shot him with great accuracy. "I see no other hostiles. Bastard must have slipped past."

"MEDIC!" Naruto barked out as he immediately tended to the wounded man. Beside him was Nagisa's mother crying and pleading for her husband to stay awake. "I NEED A MEDIC!"

 **Valkyrie: Voice of the Stars**

 **Shocking Bouquet of Flowers**

 **Alliance Dreadnought** _ **Irune**_

 **Medical Ward**

"How is he?"

"The bullet nearly hit his heart but it will be a while before he can walk again… the shot damaged his spine."

"I see, thank you doctor, and keep me posted."

The doctor nodded and immediately went back to work. The man's wife on the other hand simply sat there beside her husband, waiting for him to wake up.

Naruto let out an exasperated sigh, it had been a long day for him and his men. Stepping out of the room and making it to the window, he was met with Garrus who was looking out and observing the battle that is still going on down below. They had beaten the first wave of ships with little to no losses thanks to the tactics they were now employing from the last war but morale was still slightly low due to the overwhelming odds against them at the moment. Eight-six ships against hundreds with more coming their way. The blonde then sat down and felt something cold touch his cheek.

Garrus handed him a bottle of Corona beer. "You look like a need a drink."

"Thanks." The blonde gratefully took the bottle and drank it. "Long day… but Mimori's singing got through to us and boosted morale. God I love that woman."

"Still." The Turian said as he sat down beside the blonde, "Morale is still low… but at least our forces are holding."

"We can't let them get this world, if they do the Gamma Quadrant is lost."

"And more slaves for those Batarians." Garrus muttered in anger. "I still can't believe what they… entire colonies used to…"

Naruto gave him a pleading look, "Don't' say it… please… just… don't…"

Garrus winced, "Sorry… the memory is still fresh in me too. What about the Batarians in Omega?"

"Loyal to Aria… cultural reformists who are against slavery. Originally former slaves or lower caste citizens but now soldiers for Aria's 'army'." Mordin replied with an air quote as he walked in, "Though distrust towards them is still evident."

The Turian shrugged, "Can you blame them?"

"So long as they are loyal to Aria I could care less about them." Naruto firmly spoke as he drank his bottle of beer, "My concerns are the ones attacking us, no doubt most of them are remnants of the old Hegemony. How are the evacuations so far?"

"Civilian evacuation at roughly 60%." The Salarian told him. "Many of the men volunteered to stay behind and help defend, being armed and trained as we speak. Most women and children have already been sent to Alliance colonies. Nagisa's parents will be on a transport in a few hours."

"Good."

Garruss looked out the window once more and narrowed his eyes, "Another attack wave will most likely begin tomorrow. Batarians sure like to take their time."

"Gives us at least a moment of respite up here, can't say for the people down there. No doubt the fighting has resumed."

"Our men can hold it." Garrus assured him, "They're tough sons of bitches. Krogans, Humans, Turians, Volus, and Salarians… united against a common foe."

"They just have to hold out for a few days." The blonde muttered, "More than enough time for the rest of the Alliance to get here. I'm just worried about leaving our men down there to fight off the attacks."

Mordin placed a hand on his student's shoulder. "We all are."

 **~oOo~**

 **Hours Later**

 **Japan, Earth**

 **Tokyo Spaceport**

Many of the members of AKB0048 were reunited with their parents, even if they weren't on Lancastar. The news had actually allowed many AEPS worlds to send for ships to come with the transport convoy. Right now they are all happy that they were all safe.

"OKAA-SAN!" Nagisa cried as she ran to her mother who just exited the shuttle. They held onto each other for dear life as tears streamed down their faces.

"Oh Nagisa!" the mother whispered, "Thank God!"

The thirteen year old idol simply stood there in her mother's embrace for a few minutes. Once her crying had died down she wiped a few tears away, "Where's… where's otou-san?"

The mother bit her lip and turned to look at the floating stretcher that held a man with short dark brown hair with life support on. Nagisa saw this and slowly her eyes widened in horror.

"O-Otou-s-san?"

"He was shot by a sniper." Her mother told her in a grim tone, "Thankfully the doctors were able to save him but… he's in a coma. The shot nearly hit his heart but it damaged his spine and nervous system."

Nagisa simply stood there, staring in horror at sight of her comatose father. Her hands were trembling as they touched the glass. "Otou-san…"

"The doctors say they are going to do whatever they can to help him." the mother said in a broken tone, "Just have faith."

"Why…" Nagisa whispered and looked at her mother with renewed tears, "Why is this happening?"

"I don't know, Nagisa." The older woman said as she pulled her daughter into another hug. From there they watched the medics place her husband in an ambulance that immediately flew into the direction of the massive hospital. "I don't know."

 **~oOo~**

 **Akihabara district, Tokyo**

 **Museum of Japanese Media Art**

Within the main office of the Minister of Culture, everyone was watching the news as footage of the battle up in space as being shown.

" **Just hours ago a fierce battle against a large Batarian fleet was fought over a planet in the isolated Gamma Quadrant called Lancastar, an area of space that has not been commonly known to the galactic community until now. What we know so far is that the planet is a major industrial colony and is proven to be vital to the Batarians as they wish to conquer this region of space. A small 86-ship fleet consisting of Valkyries, the Alliance, and surprisingly a small Turian fleet is all that stands in the way. Admiral Hackett, what do you have to say for this?"**

" **We are thankful right now for what the Valkyries and the Turians are doing, as of this moment we are preparing a fleet to reinforce that position and drive back the Batarians."**

" **Why can't the fleet come now?"** the reporter asked.

" **We are sending supplies and fresh troops regulary, but the main problem is that in order to ensure the safety of the human worlds and proceed to the hunt of the Batarian Fleets, this requires a massive amount of personal, ships and supplies. We are doing our best to coordinate the mobilization of the First Expeditionary Fleet to the Gamma Quadrant. As you all know in this moment the orbit of Valhalla is filled with ships, many of our men are veterans of the Batarian War. Every one of them are filled with anxiety and a desire to remind the Batarians of what Humanity stood for. The news was sudden and many of our ships and personnel are on shore leave, but we will be ready by the end of the week. Our men valiantly defending Lancastar are more than capable of holding out for a few days. We will come at them in full force and help our cousins in the isolated Gamma Quadrant, we WILL help our people."**

" **There you have it folks, we will be showing footage of men on the ground later, this is Pria Sandra with Alliance News."**

Mimori was unmoving at first as the footage of hundreds of Batarian craft of all sizes laid waste, it was there she saw her boyfriend's variable fighter leading other fighter craft against it. The video then fast-forwarded and then revealed Naruto without his helmet, coordinating with Garrus and the other troops on the ground, escorting more civilians into evacuation ships.

Atsuko also saw this and could not believe how calm her brother was during all that carnage. Even after a few months she still could not imagine him in a military uniform even if the evidence was right in front of her. To her he will always be her baby brother, the little boy she met all those years ago and decided to raise him. He was no longer a child much to her dismay, he is now an adult and a career soldier in a prestigious private military corporation. He is a high ranking officer at the age of twenty and garnered respect among his men and friends. From what she read on the First Batarian War he was thrust into the Battle of the Round Table, an extremely bloody battle that the Alliance has ever known. The last report of the ground battle that earned them a victory was Naruto emerging from thick smoke, covered in the blood of his enemies with his sword in hand.

They all called him the Second Coming of Madara after that, and it was only just revealed that he happens to be his grandson.

Through the video screen, more footage of Naruto and Garrus coordinating with the evacuations and defence was shown before cutting to commercial. It was the omni-tool Naruto gave Mimori started beeping, the pinkette then connected it to the holographic projector, displaying the image of her favorite blonde in the galaxy.

" **Hey beautiful!"**

"NARUTO!" Mimori gasped, "Are you okay!? You didn't get hurt did you!? You had me-"

" **I'm fine!"** Naruto laughed, **"We're doing the best we can here. So far we held off the first few waves, we'll be expecting another tomorrow. For now we got a few moments to rest."**

The songstress let out a huge sigh of relief as tears welled in her eyes. "I was so worried."

" **I know."** The blonde Valkyrie looked at her with an apologetic look. **"I'm so sorry I had you worry like that. We'll be here for a little longer, once we get the civilians offworld, we're out of here."**

"Naruto-san." Nagisa spoke up.

" **I'm really sorry Nagisa, we didn't expect a single sniper to get past our defences. But we got him out of there right away."**

"I know… but thank you for getting my parents out of there."

" **So I heard that all your parents came by, that must have been great."**

"Mhmm!" Yuka nodded happily, "My parents were the first to get off of Lancastar and with some help they came here."

" **That's good at least."**

"Naruto." Atsuko spoke up.

" **I'm fine, big sis."** Naruto assured her, **"This isn't my first rodeo."**

" **I still don't understand that figure of speech as you Humans call it."**

" **We can talk about that later, Garrus!"**

Some of the girls giggled at the banter between the blonde and the Turian. Mimori simply smiled.

" **Anyway, we'll be here for another day. We got orders for the fleet to pull out while the rest of the ground forces keep fighting here. Our fleet can't hold off against hundreds of more ships, we'll be taking too many losses if we stay."**

"But what about the ground forces?" Chieri asked in worry.

" **They can hold out. The cities down here are underground under layers of daulium-infused rock, not even a nuke or orbital strike can cut through such density. The only the way the Batarians can enter is through the main entrance. The longest we can stay here is a day or two. Alliance N7 operatives will remain here alongside the Krogan battle masters, the Turians, and a battalion of Valkyrie troopers. The rest of us will pull back along with the rest of the fleet to reinforce Akibastar. They will hold, the N7, the Krogans, the Turians, they're all tough. They have the supplies to last a month-long siege, holding for a few days before the Alliance expeditionary fleet arrives is nothing to them."**

Mimori looked at him with endearment, "Naruto…"

" **I'll see you soon, Mimori, in a day or two."**

"I love you."

" **I love you too, I have to go, duty calls."**

The transmission ended and Mimori sat there. Although she knew that Naruto was strong, she still could not handle it. Him out there risking his life was a thought that not many people can really handle well. She looked down for a moment and let out a long sigh.

"Are you going to be okay?" Hikari asked her.

"I don't know." The pinkette replied, "I really don't know. He's out there, and not here… with me…"

"He'll be fine. He's tough, heck they're all tough. You just have to be patient."

 **~oOo~**

 **Hotel**

The hospital was only a few minutes' drive by skycar from the hospital they were in. The entire hotel was now reserved for AKB0048 and their families thanks to an arrangement with Haruka Maeda. Not that the hotel minded since it meant that entire hotel barely had any customers lately, this just meant that business was good for them now. Nagisa and her mother had their own room just like the others.

Mimori on the other hand felt lonely, it was technically supposed to be their vacation but he was not here. She misses his warmth, his touch. She had never been in a relationship before and so far they got off to a great start, but that was abruptly interrupted because of orders to mobilize against the Batarians in what could be the Second Batarian War. They shared a night of passion together, something she never thought would happen so early in their relationship, but it did happen.

' _Whatever god is out there, please bring my Naruto back to me.'_

 **~oOo~**

 **Lancastar**

 **City's Main Entrance**

A lone Salarian Vakyrie walked past the masses of soldiers and armed militia, waiting for the next attack to come. He was rather greenish in skin tone and had darker eyes, but he bore a smile as he passed by his men.

"Commander Naruto!"

"Captain Kirrahe!" the blonde smiled and shook the Salarian's hand. "It's good to see you again!"

The Salarian smiled, "It's major now, commander. It seems the Batarians have a way of bringing us together."

Naruto laughed and continued shaking the Salarian's hand. "I never thought you would be here helping us out. Last time I saw you, you were in the STG, what brought you into joining Valkyrie?"

"You can thank Round Table for that, brutal fighting we did there."

Naruto nodded, "That I can agree with."

"Plus, my term of service was almost up so I decided to stay military, and the Valkyries gave me quite an offer. Was a surprise to see Mordin there, I hear he's coming up with some way to cure the Krogan genophage."

"He has his reasons…"

Kirrahe shrugged before smiling once more at the blonde, "And look at you! A commander at such a young age."

"It's more of an unofficial rank." Naruto replied, "I'm more of simply operative but I do hold a high rank. I'm co-commander alongside Mordin with Valkyrie's covert operations."

"Still an achievement." The former Salarian STG told him. "But then again the news of Mordin Solus taking on a pupil who happens to be you, I'm not surprised that you were able to attain such a rank."

"So you're here as an officer huh?"

"Indeed!" the Salarian nodded, "Leading a small Valkyrie commando team to help with defending the line. We all know how vital this world is and we all know we can't let those Batarians have it. I already sent teams to place explosive IEDs a few miles outside the entrance, once they go off we will know that they are coming. So far we have only been seeing infantry, no armored vehicles… they could be holding them back."

Naruto cupped his chin, "Well we did wipe out their industrial colonies in the first war."

"Valid point." Kirrahe conceded, "Still, can't be too careful. I still can't thank you enough for what you did for my men in Virmire. You saved my men that day."

"It was my pleasure, major. It was honor to have fought alongside you in the Round Table."

"The honor is all mine." Kirrahe replied and smiled while shaking the hands of the blonde. He looked out and saw the darkened skies, seeing a few lightning going off. "A storm is coming."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah..."

 **~oOo~**

 **Next Day**

A day had past and once again the fighting renewed for another long day, this time Naruto was on the ground alongside the others. While the fighters staved any bomber attacks and the ships hitting the larger ships, the blonde alongside Garrus, Zaeed, and Kirrahe, led the defence against the next wave of attack. Brandishing his Phaeston assault rifle, he fired off burst after burst after burst of mass effect rounds down the bloodied field. A few local militia defenders went down but so far the Batarians were the only ones taking heavy losses. Wounded soldiers on their side were immediately brought into the city for treatment but the entrance was the perfect defensive position. The city's defensive emplacements topside were also helping with taking out oncoming heavy infantry. The city was a fortress, and the allied forces cannot afford to lose this planet.

Using short bursts, he took down quite a few enemy soldiers with relative ease. Thanks to DES issuing energy based weapons and that this world is a major industry in weapons manufacturing, issuing the soldiers with these weapons were no problem.

The Krogans once again were enjoying themselves, smashing the heads of any Batarian that got near with their hammers charged with biotic energy. Some people lightly joked that the Krogans would be amazing in golf.

Fighting alongside Kirrahe with his M-8 Avenger assault rifle, Kirrahe lobbed a grenade at the incoming enemy squad, detonating it and sending pieces of their bodies everywhere.

"Nicely thrown, Kirrahe!" Garrus praised him while aiming his sniper rifle and firing off a shot, the round passing through several heads of enemy troopers.

"You flatter me, Vakarian."

Naruto chuckled and shook his head before reengaging, he fired a few more bursts before ducking back into cover. "Fuckers really don't know when to quit! I need status on those evacuations!"

"Most of the women and children are offworld." Zaeed replied while firing his weapon from cover, "The last ones are the elderly. Most men volunteered to fight with us though. A few more hours and they're completely off this rock!"

"You need to prepare to leave as well!" Kirrahe told them as he fired from cover, "My men and I will remain here with the defenders to hold them off!"

"Are you sure?" Naruto skeptically asked him.

"We need our best commanders leading our forces for a counter-attack." Kirrahe reasoned. "We'll be fine here, as you humans say: 'This is not my first rodeo.'"

Garrus groaned, "Again with that quote!"

" **Ground forces, this is General Adrien Victus, we are spotting Batarian Devil Wind suicide bombers launching from their ships! We need to-"**

" **Hold them for a little longer, general!"**

 **~oOo~**

 **Turian Hierarchy Dreadnought** _ **Indomitable**_

"Who is this!?' The Turian general demanded, "Identify yourself!"

"Sir!" the _Indomitable's_ radar officer turned to look at the general, "Detecting twenty ships entering from the Batarian fleet's flank! They're Cerberus ships!"

"What!?"

The moment the general exclaimed, a small fleet of twenty Cerberus ships consisting of a single dreadnought and a carrier escorted by several cruisers and frigates jumped in from behind the Batarian fleet. Catching them off guard and laying waste with heavy firepower.

" **This is Admiral Oleg Petrovsky of Cerberus. Looks you guys need some help."**

 **~oOo~**

 **Alliance Dreadnought** _ **Irune**_

Niftu Cal let out a sigh of relief, "Cerberus fleet… this is Captain Niftu Cal… we thank you for your timely arrival."

" **No thanks are necessary, captain. We are simply here to help for the sake of the Alliance."**

Cerberus is a paramilitary group within the Alliance military, led by a mysterious figure known only to be the Illusive Man, they work for the Alliance's best interest and are not above black ops operations against threats that could prove to be harmful to them. These days they work alongside areas near the Terminus systems, making sure that no one gets past them. There were speculations that they have agents in Omega, the Citadel, and Ilium. But they also fielded their own ships and their own fleet, the one coming in to help the allied fleet was proof of that.

" **Just get those people in those transports."** Admiral Oleg said as his fleet tore through the Batarian second wave. **"We'll assist with holding them off."**

"We will be retreating to Akibastar… once the last batches of civilians have left the system into… Alliance space." Niftu said through his breathings. "Our ground forces will be continuing on… with the fight."

" **Understood, I will be sending my own forces as well."**

The Volus captain smiled behind his breather, "That is greatly appreciated admiral."

 **~oOo~**

 **Lancastar City**

Cerberus troops were being poured in from dropships not too far from the city entrance, catching the many Batarian soldiers off guard as they were now being shredded from two fronts. Heavy equipment was being dropped off while the more heavy transports were assisting with the evacuations, speeding up the process. The fighting was fiercer than the previous day, but the Cerberus troops flanking the Batarians were a godsend to the defenders. Everywhere, explosions rocked the desolate landscape of the dark planet of Lancastar. Cerberus M-44 Hammerhead hovertanks and M35 Mako IFVs stormed the battlefield, unleashing thunder and fire upon the enemy.

"You should all leave when you can!" Kirrahe told them, "Even with the slight reinforcements we got the Batarians will try for another attack wave, and this time it will be heavier. The anti-ship emplacements we have should slow them down, but you all need to get out of here."

"We'll be back." Naruto said in a promise as he and a few of the men began boarding the ships. "And Kirrahe!"

"Hm?" the Salarian took one last look at his fellow comrade.

The blonde looked at the former STG operative and smiled, "Hold the line."

Kirrahe smiled and smiled as he turned to his fellow defenders. More fighting ensued as the last batch of evac ships safely lifted off into space, leaving the defenders to stave off the attacks for a few more days. This was only the beginning, the Second Batarian War or what would be more known as the One Year War had begun.

 **~oOo~**

 **Baldur-class Assault Frigate** _ **Sif**_

The frigate had taken a few hits and suffered extensive damage. The six DES ships unfortunately were completely wiped out during the initial attack of the second wave. Several other ships were hit, some not to badly while others were nearly crippled but were still space worthy as they immediately pulled back. The _Sif_ was one of those heavily damaged ships. Naruto immediately entered the bridge and saw damages on many of the consoles. "I need the ship's commander!"

"He's dead sir." A lieutenant clutching his arm said, "Suicide bombers struck the _Baldur's_ hull and killed most of the crew, including Commander Davis. We're barely running it with what crew we have left."

"Has anyone taken command since your commander's passing?"

The lieutenant shook his head.

Naruto let out a sigh and leaned over, resting his hands on the tactical display before standing straight once more. "Very well… as the current highest ranking officer in this ship, I am taking command! Send word to the allied fleet I have assumed command of the _Sif_ and will be escorting the civilian convoy into Alliance space. Once there head straight for Earth so that we can make repairs and tend to our wounded."

"Aye sir!"

Garrus chuckled and shook his head, "You never fail to impress me Naruto."

"That's the kid for you." Zaeed muttered with look of pride evident in his face. "Like I said, kid's going to go far."

"Sir!" the communications officer turned to the blonde, "We just got the greenlight, we are clear for Alliance space!"

Naruto nodded, "Inform the convoy to follow us and make for the relay! Let's get out of here!"

He was now commander of what was left of an assault frigate, for all intents purposes this ship was now his. Things can't get any better than this. Naruto placed his helmet on the tactical display and let the sweat drop from his face, today was another long day, and the days onward were only going to be longer. They didn't lose any ships thankfully, but they lost many men, both in space and on the ground. Several of their ships will need extensive repairs

Zaeed walked up to the young man now commander of an entire cruiser, "You okay kiddo?"

The blonde looked at his mentor with a weary look, "We lost a lot of good men today, pops."

The older man hadn't heard him call him that title of endearment in a while. "That's just the way it is, kiddo. That's how wars are fought. But they will be remembered."

"I never expected to be commanding a ship."

"Well congratulations, she's all yours." Zaeed smiled. "Although after today's fight she will need an extensive refit and complete overhaul and upgrade."

"We'll get to that, but first we need to count how much crew was lost and how much we need replaced."

"We will, let's just first complete our job."

"Commander!" the communications announced once again, "Urdnot Wrex is following us to Earth, he's been invited to a war council. A shuttle is dropping him off as we speak."

Naruto nodded, "Alright, clear the shuttle bay of any debris."

 **~oOo~**

"Nice ship." The Krogan leader of Clan Urdnot grunted as he disembarked the shuttle.

"She's seen better days." Naruto muttered as he escorted Wrex into his battered ship. "Original commander is dead. I think I'm going to legally own her and fund the upgrades for her, but I never thought that I would be commanding a ship. So far it's just been keeping tabs, she lost most of her crew from the Batarian suicide bombers."

Wrex scoffed, "Suicidal little bastards. This war is going to be the death of them, I just know it."

"That I can agree with." Naruto muttered as they walked through the battered corridors of the ship. Going up through the stairs due to the elevator heavily damaged from the attack. "I pray that our men on Lancastar will be alright."

"Never thought you would be religious." Wrex commented.

The blonde shrugged, "Not really… the day I lost sister and after that my father I never found reason to believe in gods. For three years I have been searching through Hinduism, Christianity, Islam, Shintoism, Drell Religion, Turian Spirits, hell even the Asari Goddess Athame. Whatever religion that could possibly grant me peace."

"But you never really found the one you want?"

"No." Naruto begrudgingly answered, "If those gods ever existed then where the fuck were they when I suffered?"

"Amen to that." Wrex chuckled as they both entered the bridge, "Excited to see your mate again?"

Naruto gave the old Krogan a ghost of a smile, "You have no idea."

 **~oOo~**

 **Several Hours Later**

 **Japan, Earth**

 **Tokyo Spaceport**

The sight of a heavily damaged Valkyrie Assault Frigate touching down was something no one would expect. The damage was so visible that several armor plates were torn off or burn to crisps. It was a miracle that it was still able to fly. When Mimori heard that a Valkyrie ship was arriving, she immediately bolted out the hotel with her friends tailing her. But as soon as she saw the poor state of the frigate her heart sank.

"Oh my God…" Atsuko's eyes widened in horror at the sight of not only the ship but the amount of body bags exiting the ship.

"I heard what happened." They heard an Alliance soldier talk to another. "Batarian Devil Wind suicide bombers practically went on a kamikaze run. They tried taking out as much as they could but a lot of them got past their GARDIAN lasers and slammed straight onto the hull. Took out more than half its crew."

All the girls' eyes widened at that. They had no idea the Batarians would resort to such horrifying tactics.

"Glad it's them and not us then huh?" The other soldier joked.

"Yeah no kidding."

Akira clenched her fists and was about to approach them when Hikari stopped her. "Sayaka, don't… we can't make a scene."

"But they-"

"I know." Hikari firmly held onto Akira's shoulder. "I want to yell at them too but we both know that we can't."

So many dead, from what they heard a frigate averaged about at least less than a hundred. But the amount of dead amounted to that many died on the ground as well. Just seeing this made their stomachs turn. Makoto had her hands on her mouth, looking at the sight with horror.

"This is horrible."

Chieri could not agree more, not even the conflicts she had seen was like this. Given that there were constant fighting but she had never seen something like this. Nagisa on the other hand was sickened at the sight, all this death happened on her world, her home. The blunette saw this and placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder. "They're doing their best."

"I know… it's just… so many are dying over there."

At that moment a certain blonde young man with whiskers marks on each cheek emerged from the ramp, flanking his side was a large reptilian alien only known to be a Krogan, also with him was a Turian and the Valkryie Zaeed.

"NARUTO!" Mimori cried out in joy and wasted no time in running up to him with tears in her eyes. She was immediately caught by his strong arms while smashing her lips onto his. "T-Thank goodness!"

Naruto laughed and returned the kiss tenfold while pulling her even closer. "I'm back, baby."

The pinkette said nothing and just continued kissing him, not even caring about the flushed faces of her friends at how passionate the kiss was becoming, or the fact that she was moaning through the kisses. Nagisa was certainly quite scarlet faced at the sight as her hands went up to her cheeks. Atsuko was especially bothered that someone was sucking faces with her baby brother. The other girls were just as embarrassed, well Sonata was grinning at the sight.

"I missed you."

"I've been gone for only a fewdays and you're already like this?"

"Few days of agonizing waiting." Mimori fiercely said through her hiccups and sniffles. "The thought of you risking your life out there does NOT sit well with me."

Naruto sighed but smiled nonetheless. "Hey… I have something to come back to. That's reason enough for me to stay alive."

Wrex chuckled as he walked up to them. "Your mate is a lot prettier in person."

Mimori blushed a little but smiled at the sight of the Krogan leader. "And you must be Urdnot Wrex."

"Just Wrex is fine, kid." The Krogan said, "Or maybe Uncle Wrex."

"Well you are like the crazy head-butting uncle I never had." Naruto quipped with a smirk.

Wrex let out a loud laugh while patting his stomach. "That I am!" Looking at the several girls looking at them, he grinned and approached them, especially the one with purple hair. "And you must be the kid's older sister. He's told me a lot about you, you did a good job raising him."

"O-Oh." Atsuko let out a crooked smile, feeling intimidated by such a fierce looking alien. "T-Thank you."

The leader of Clan Urdnot smiled at the idols, "No need to be scared of Uncle Wrex, any friend of Naruto's is a friend of mine. And Naruto is an honorary member of Clan Urdnot, that makes him family, that means you are too."

"You're so big!" Sonata exclaimed.

"Sonata!" Kanata scolded her younger sister for being rude.

Wrex laughed at the blonde ten year old girl. "We Krogan tend to be big, squirt." He then turned to Nagisa who was still blushing. "Don't tell me you're still bothered by those two sucking faces?"

Atsuko's eyebrow twitched at the reminder.

Nagisa on the other hand still blushed, "But… they did that kind of kiss in public!"

Wrex snorted, "You think that's something? You should see how we Krogan do it!"

That… that was actually disturbing for them.

Garrus let out a sigh, "Dammit Wrex."

 **~oOo~**

 **Museum of Japanese Media Art**

 **Minister of Culture's office**

"So the War Council ain't going to here?"

Haruka shook her head. "It will be on the Citadel, Urdnot Wrex. You will be accompanying the Alliance as a representative of your people. Naruto will be representing the Valkyries of course. I on the other hand will be accompanying Admiral Anderson and Chancellor Din Korlack, the head of the Vol Protectorate. This is also an opportunity for Mimori to get acquainted with the rest of the Citadel species."

Hugging her boyfriend's arm, Mimori's eyes lit up, "That means I can come with Naruto?"

The Minister of Culture smiled and nodded, "Your friends can come to should they wish." Turning to Naruto she gave him a raised eyebrow, "And as for you, you have now become commander of an assault frigate, quite an accomplishment."

"More like command was thrust into me. Previous commander along with majority of the crew was killed in a Batarian kamikaze run. Because of the extensive damage it's going to be decommissioned and most likely scrapped, I can afford to buy it and get it repaired. I have a feeling that ship will serve me well with my operations. Personally I still can't believe I am taking command of a ship."

"But that's a good thing!" Atsuko said with pride and joy in her voice, "My little brother is commanding a ship!"

"I know that." The blonde whispered, "But still… it will take some time to get used to."

"Get some rest, commander." Haruka advised. "You've had a long few days, and I can tell you haven't slept in those few days."

"None of us have." Wrex grunted, "Those stinking Batarians were putting us all on edge. Although his mate's singing certainly helped calm our nerves, and for that you have my thanks."

Mimori smiled and nodded while rubbing her weary boyfriend's back. "We should head back to the hotel."

 **~oOo~**

 **Hotel**

Both Naruto and Mimori, lay in their bed with nothing but the sheets covering their modesty. Having just spent another passionate moment, they lay there, their arms wrapped around each other's bodies. The sound of their lips moving against each other echoed all throughout the room. Letting out a joyful sigh, the pinkette rested her head on his broad and muscular chest. "I like this."

"We both do." The blonde said with a small smile. He ran his hand over her figure, eliciting a small moan from her. From there his hand went up all the way to her cheek, slowly caressing it as he gazed into her beautiful pink eyes. "You're beautiful… the most beautiful woman in the galaxy and you're mine."

She shyly turned her head away for a moment as her cheeks reddened at the praise. She looked at him and smiled. "And you're the most amazing man I've ever met."

He looked away in shame, "I'm not… I've done a lot of terrible things. The people I killed without remorse, hell I even took pleasure in their deaths."

"You were hurting." She reasoned, "While I don't condone what you did, you are least now showing regret. But you are a wonderful person, you protected us and the children with us against the Blue Suns in Tundrastar, you even previously sang for those children. No one is perfect."

"You are." He declared, "The most perfect, beautiful, amazing woman I have ever met. I still can't believe I am that lucky to have someone like you."

"I think I'm the lucky one." Mimori whispered as she snuggled closer to him. "You made me feel special, you made me feel like a normal girl and not some idol. For once in my life I can be 'normal' around you."

Naruto just he kept on caressing her beautiful face, smiling at the beauty that is before him. "I love you."

Mimori leaned over and planted another soft kiss on his lips. "I love you too."

 **~oOo~**

 **Next Day**

Naruto was in the hotel's buffet restaurant that was currently serving breakfast. He was in the table with his sister and girlfriend, talking to a Salarian Valkyrie officer in Valhalla. "So the cost of the ship is none at all?"

" **Well we were going to scrap it as your predicted. So all you need to do is fund the project for repairs and the upgrading. As per your orders it will have Asari Silaris armor platings, multi-core cyclonic shielding, improved thanix main cannons as standard weaponry, improved GARDIAN array, and the of course Salarian stealth technology. With the Starforge the ship will be ready within the day, tonight the latest. We can assure that it will be comparable to the Normandy, albeit a bit more heavily armed."**

Naruto nodded, pleased with this. "Thank you."

The holographic image of the Salarian shook his head, **"Oh no thank you! This will be a wonderful experience, we have wanted to integrate newer systems into our ships, your ship will be the testbed to that! Good day to you, commander."**

Terminating the transmission, the blonde let out a happy and pleased smile before returning to his breakfast. "Glad that is handled."

Mimori simply looked at him and smiled while eating her meal. "So what are your plans?"

"Well we are going to the Citadel tomorrow so we can all go on my ship. A frigate doesn't require a lot of people to fly so my men from ONI can crew it. With the current events I will be on full active duty."

Atsuko frowned, "There really is no other way around this, is there?"

Naruto sadly shook his head, "I wish there was. But we are at war, whether we like it or not."

Mimori looked down in sadness but was immediately caught with her boyfriend's hands lifting her head up by the chin.

"Everything's going to be okay, baby." He assured her. "We're going to win this."

"It's not that."

"I know."

"Excuse me." A waiter approached them holding a bouquet of flowers and an envelope. "I was told to bring this to you, a man dropped by and left this for Miss Kishida."

Mimori raised her eyebrows and took the flowers and envelope. "Thank you."

The waiter bowed and immediately turned around to resume his duties.

Atsuko and Naruto looked at the songstress, the back of the envelope saying 'For Mimori' .

"Who is it from?" Atsuko asked.

"I don't know." The songstress slowly opened the envelope and widened her eyes at the picture that came out of it. There was an image of a woman that looked very much like her, the same shade of pink on her hair and eyes. In her arms was a baby girl with the same shade color on her hair and eyes "W-What…"

Turning the picture around she saw the writing on it. Naruto went to her side and read the words. "Mimori, born January 2nd, 2283 to Erika Kishida in Illyria… Elysium?"

All three were stunned at this news. The pink haired songstress hands were trembling at this sudden revelation. She was born in the very planet she had technically moved in with Naruto. "I'm… I was… I was born in the Alliance? I'm an Alliance citizen… and… this woman… is my mother?"

 **~oOo~**

 **Somewhere near a dying star**

The Illusive Man, leader of Cerberus, stared at the picture of his late wife and baby daughter who was now an adult and a rising songstress. He let out a ghost of a smile and caressed the picture, his cybernetic eyes gazing at the beautiful image of his smiling wife.

"Just a little longer, my little girl. Just a little longer…"

 **NA: Dun dun dunnnnnnn! And… CUT!**


	10. Chapter 10

**NA: And here we are, finally hitting double digit chapters! I am so proud of myself for committing to this story. Enjoy!**

 **~oOo~**

 **Earth**

Admiral David Anderson, a highly respected man within the Alliance, a veteran of the First Batarian war and the First Contact War 25 years ago. A man only in his fifties but carried the wisdom of people far older than him. He was a friend of Madara Uchiha before his untimely disappearance fifteen years ago. He was glad that his friend's legacy lives on in the young Naruto Katagiri, his only grandchild. The boy had fire in him, a burning determination that reminded him of Madara, not only that he also had charisma and a talent to lead. The people were not wrong to call him the Second Coming of Madara, a friend to many, but a terrible enemy to those who do him wrong.

The minister stood at a podium in front of many people, civilians, military personnel, reporters, and cameramen.

" **Only a year ago, we faced an enemy that threatened our way of life, a people who thrives through enslaving and stripping others of their dignity. Once again we face that threat once more. As we speak, our cousins in the Gamma Quadrant are under attack by the Batarian Hegemony, wishing to enslave and destroy the people residing in that isolated area of the galaxy. Our men and women are working as hard as they can to begin mobilization in to helping our people there. We ARE in a state of once more! Our friends the Valkyries have already begun working with us in order to drive them back. We have men and women in the planet Lancastar, defending it with their lives."**

Within Lancastar, Valkyrie and Alliance soldiers along with the local militia and a few DES troopers fired their weapons, ranging from pistols to massive guns, firing at the incoming wave of Batarian soldiers. Some of them were wounded or killed, but even then they kept on fighting.

" **Our Turian brethren are there as well, defending it with their lives."**

Turian Havocs fired their jump packs, throwing grenades and firing their weapons. A few of them dropping from the sky like birds as they were shot down by enemy fire.

" **The Krogan… even they are lending us their aid."**

The Krogan warriors fired their machine guns and swung their hammers and axes, cleaving and smashing the heads of the Batarians. They let out thunderous war cries, signifying their defiance to win this battle.

" **Our men and women, our friends, our brothers in arms, are there right now, giving their lives for the freedom and dignity of this galaxy."**

Major Kirrahe, former STG operative, now an officer with the Valkyries fired his Scorpion pistol, lobbing explosive sticky pucks at a Batarian squad, blowing them to pieces as soon as they made contact. He gritted his teeth and picked up his assault rifle, firing off a few bursts at another enemy squad.

" **Thus it is our duty to help our friends in this new war. The Batarians started this, but we WILL finish it!"**

Kirrahe turned to his comrades, his fellow Salarians, the Humans, the Volus, the Turians, and the Krogan. He raised his voice and shouted out a cry, the same cry he made back in the first war.

"HOLD THE LINE!"

 **Valkyrie: Voice of the Stars**

 **Warlord Okeer's Legacy**

 **Hotel in Akihabara**

Naruto placed a glass of water by Mimori and sat down beside her, wrapping an arm around her as the shock and revelation of who her mother was became a bit too overwhelming for her. She didn't shed any tears but her body was shivering. Her mother died in the Skyllian Blitz seventeen and half years ago, her mother was killed by Batarians.

"I asked the waiter about the person who sent the flowers, he said that he was just a quiet man wearing a black and white outfit with a yellow crest on the shoulders."

"You know something don't you?" Hikari asked him.

Naruto nodded, "There is only one group who wears black and white with a yellow crest on their shoulders. Alliance Intelligence Division C, also known as Cerberus, they do work similar to what I do, covert operations. I've done work with them a few months ago, they're efficient and good at what they do. It seems Mimori's mother had an attachment to them all those years ago during the Skyllian Blitz in Elysium. I'm really sorry Mimori."

The pink haired songstress simply turned to him and smiled before resting her head on his shoulder.

"I know my mom at least." She said with a hoarse voice.

Naruto kissed her forehead and went for the other pieces of documents within the envelope. Birth certificates, records that signified that Mimori is an Alliance citizen, and of course, more baby pictures.

"She's beautiful." Mimori muttered as she looked at the other pictures.

"Just like you."

Yuka felt a little pang of jealousy at the romantic sight. She had a friend in WOTA, actually that boy was a love interest, but because of the AKB0048 rules she could not be with him. _'Maybe… just maybe…'_

"I'll see what I can come up with." Naruto said, "I have contacts within the Alliance, maybe they can dig something up about her. If nothing comes up I will go directly to Cerberus. For now we can just spend the day, relaxing."

"I'd like that."

 **~oOo~**

The couple simply went around Akihabara, visiting shops and doing some sightseeing on some memorable places. Mimori of course finally felt relaxed with her boyfriend there with her, and of course was enjoying herself. They stopped at an old part of the district, many of the buildings looked like they haven't aged and it somehow made her feel she was back in the 21st century. "I didn't think this part of town existed."

"It's sort of a cultural sight despite how few people live here. But those who do are nice people. There's actually an old gunsmith that lives here. Zaeed told me he's a nice old man and has lots of stories to tell."

Mimori of course deadpanned, "Gunsmith?"

"Hey." He said with a pouting look. "I like guns, alright?"

Walking through a few more blocks the couple stopped at a small shop with a sign that read Higurashi. They entered the shop and saw a myriad of weapons, ranging from simply pistols to assault rifles. There at a table with a cash register a young woman around Naruto's age sat there. She wore a white shirt and black pants, her brown hair was tied into two small buns. "Hello, welcome to Higurashi- OH MY GOD! It's him!"

Naruto was a bit taken aback by the sudden squeal of the young woman as she approached him. "Uh… do I know you?'

"Oh my God!" the young woman repeated, "You're Commander Naruto Katagiri from the Valkyries! I'm like… a huge fan! The Second Coming of Madara is here in front me!"

Mimori hugged her boyfriend's arm a little tighter and glared at the brunette. Her eyes practically telling the shopkeeper to back off.

"Tenten!" an elderly voice was heard from behind the curtain, "Who's at the door?"

"It's Naruto Katagiri of Valkyrie and Madara Uchiha's grandson. He's here, grandpa!"

"What?" The curtain lifted to reveal a bald elderly man with a slouched back. "Ah… you must be Madara's grandkid!"

"Hello… sir."

The old man gave him a crooked smile and took a good look at him. "You do look like his kid. I can see a bit of Madara in your as well."

"You know my grandfather and father?"

The old man nodded, "A long time ago. How is your father? The last time I saw him he was just a boy."

"He's…" Naruto bit his lip, "He died… three years ago."

"Oh…" the old man looked down in sadness. "I see. He was a good kid… a shame."

"Yeah."

"So…" the old man began as he looked at the blonde, "What brings you here?"

"A friend of mine told me about this place, thought I might take a look."

"Well it's a good thing you came." The old man replied, "Your grandfather was a good friend of mine, I fought alongside him back in the First Contact War, we were both N7 alongside Anderson. Tore through the Turian line in Shanxi. Your grandfather decimated them, were it not for him we would have lost Shanxi a lot earlier. Eventually the Alliance Second Fleet arrived and we were relieved. But man… you should have seen your grandfather… and I see you carry his sword with you."

Naruto smiled and patted the Muramasa's hilt. "Yeah… it's all I have left of my father's side of the family."

"Not anymore." The old man corrected as he reached under his desk and produced a small weapon crate.

"Grandpa!" Tenten gasped, "You don't mean-"

"Madara asked me to watch over this… I finally understand why he asked me to." Opening the crate, he revealed a beautiful black M-7 Lancer assault rifle in mint condition. "This was his old rifle. Before he disappeared he asked me to take care of this for him. I think he would have wanted you to have it."

"I…" Naruto placed a hand on the weapon, "I don't know what to say…"

"Take it… and if you need parts I can make them for you, my family is one of the few gunsmiths who can still make parts for it."

"Thank you… I didn't get your name."

"Genshiro, Genshiro Higurashi." he told him before patting his granddaughter's head, "And this is Tenten. Her parents aren't here right now though."

"They're both working at the Museum." Tenten said, "I'm the one actually continuing the family tradition, I'm the eldest of three. I still can't believe a legend is right in front of me, and you're dating Mimori!"

Mimori smiled at her, "It's nice to meet you too, Tenten."

"How cool is this!" the brunette exclaimed. "If you need anything be sure to call us, we can make you the finest guns you'll ever have!"

Naruto nodded and grabbed the weapon case, "Thank you, Genshiro-san, you have no idea how much this means to me."

Genshiro smiled, "My pleasure, young man. You do your father and grandfather proud. And don't worry about the gun, in that case are a few spare parts and plans so that you can fabricate more parts. I made some improvements with it is as well. But if you need help, just bring it here."

"I will, and once again thank you."

"Please come again!" Tenten waved at them in an excited manner. "Oh I can't wait to tell my friends this!"

 **~oOo~**

With hands joined, the walked down the streets back to their hotel. Mimori looked at her boyfriend who was now holding the weapon case that contained his grandfather's old weapon. "You look happy."

He nodded and placed his arm on her shoulder, pulling her closer, "I am… I got another family memento."

"Once again it's a weapon."

"Nothing wrong with that."

She giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "At least today went nicely. We still meeting the rest for lunch?"

"Yup." He chirped happily. "We're meeting them at a Wendy's near the museum."

 **~oOo~**

"Hey guys!"

All the idols in AKB0048 waved at him and smiled. Atsuko looked at the case he was holding and could not help but ask, "What's that you got there?"

"Looks a weapon case." Zaeed commented from the corner he was sitting in.

"Oh hey Zaeed, thought you'd be doing a job."

The old mercenary shrugged while eating his burger, "Normally yeah but I thought I'd relax today. So what you got there kid?"

Naruto grinned, placing the case on the table and opening it.

Zaeed widened his eyes at the sight of the weapon. "Holy mother of God… is that what I think it is?"

"Yep." Naruto nodded.

All the girls went over to where he is and looked at the assault rifle.

"My grandfather's M-7 Lancer, the very same one he used in the First Contact War." He ran his hand over the receiver and smiled. "And it's all mine. The gunsmith you told me about was actually an old friend of his, he even gave me the plans to fabricate parts for it. Looks like your old gun Jessie is going to be back in business, pops."

Zaeed laughed and patted the young man on the back. "You goddamn wanker!"

The blonde simply made a cheeky grin before closing the case. "Well I'm hungry. Babe, what do you want to eat? I'm buying."

The pinkette sat there with a finger on a chin, signifying she was thinking before answering, "Just a regular burger meal, regular soda and fries."

Once they got their orders they both sat down with the rest. Both of them started eating while Hikari started the conversation.

"So where'd you two go this morning?"

"We just went around." Mimori replied, "And we went to that old gunsmith where Naruto got his grandfather's gun. He was a nice old man, his granddaughter Tenten helps run the store."

"I remember that girl." Zaeed said in a fond tone, "She's got fire, she plans on joining the Valkyries after she graduates college. She'll be one hell of a gunsmith, that's for sure. But you… you just got my Jessie back. I owe you."

"No." Naruto shook his head. "You took me in, you trained me. I was the one who owed you."

Atsuko smiled at her brother. But it somewhat bothered her that Tsubasa wasn't around, of course she is the head manager of the group and was probably busy doing business with Haruka. But she had become quite distant ever since Naruto and Mimori became official. She's becoming increasingly concerned that her best friend had not talked to him about it. But what mattered was that she is there for her brother, and nothing is going to change that.

"So how's your old man?" Naruto asked the strawberry haired idol.

Nagisa smiled albeit a little sadly but kept herself strong. "He still hasn't woken up, but the doctors say he should be in a month or so."

"I'm really sorry that I-"

"It's fine." The strawberry head assured him, "You did what you could, and you kept your promise, you brought my parents to safety. It must have been hectic there."

"It was…" Zaeed nodded, "Batarians just kept on coming, didn't care how many men they lost. It was a bloody turkey shoot. Didn't even need to aim, just firing from the hip. Still, we lost some good men out there. But Kirrahe's there at least, damn Salarian knows how to inspire people."

All was silent for a second but then Naruto broke the small ice that was forming, "So… how are the universal translators we gave you when you first met Garrus? They working fine?"

"They're working." Shiori replied, "Though we're still trying to get used to them. It's still a bit of a shock that alien life is out there."

"Well prepare to be even more amazed when we head for the Citadel tomorrow." Zaeed told them before chuckling. "I can just see it now, Urdnot Wrex, literally butting heads with the council. They always never see eye to eye, especially with the Salarians and Turians since it was they who brought the genophage onto his people."

The genophage was something the AKB0048 did not like, while they were schooled into the history of the galaxy – curtesy of one Doctor Mordin Solus – they still did not like some of it. A disease that kills children the moment they are born was never right, it was immoral. Then there was the issue with the Quarians, forever trapped in their ships because of unleashing a synthetic race of AI 300 years ago. This race were known as the Geth.

While the Alliance personally has nothing against the Geth, they made no contact due to them being isolated behind the Perseus Veil, a nebula that is almost to scan and navigate through, meaning no one knows exactly what the geth are doing beyond it. Exploration near the Perseus Veil is exceptionally dangerous, but is occasionally risked by some due to the prospect of rich salvage pickings within it.

Zaeed then shrugged and drank his soda, "But Wrex is tough, he's actually changing the Krogan ways to be less violent and much more respectable. Although of course some clans are against him, but he'll get through to them, he's Urdnot Wrex after all!"

Naruto chuckled and resumed eating his lunch, "That he is."

 **~oOo~**

 **Later that night**

 **Naruto and Mimori's Hotel Room**

Having enjoyed a nice time together, both were about to get ready for bed when Naruto stepped out of the bathroom to see his girlfriend looking at a datapad with a solemn look. Mimori was reading all the messages and blogs from the reactions of her beloved kissing her before deploying to Lancastar. It was filled with hate mail and hurtful messages.

'How the fuck could she do this!?'

'I feel so betrayed!'

'That fucking slut!'

Naruto went over to her side and sighed when he saw all the hurtful comments. He quickly grabbed the pad and deleted all those messages that were sent to her. "Mimori, you don't have to read them. Those people are just being stupid."

Mimori let out a silent whimper, "I know… it's just…"

Sitting down behind her he pulled her close, resting her back on his bare chest while he rested his head on hers. "Those guys are nothing. You practically have billions of fans galaxy-wide who love you even with them knowing we are together. Okay sure, you lost a lot of fans, but you got even more, never forget that. And always remember, I'm here."

"I know." She said in a relaxed tone, resting her head at the crook of his neck. "I love you, Naruto."

He smiled and kissed her scalp, taking a good whiff of her cherry scented hair. "Love you too, Mimori."

 **~oOo~**

 **Next Day**

 **Tokyo Spaceport**

 **Loki-class Covert Assault Frigate VSV** _ **Silent Cry**_

Naruto's ship, completely repaired and upgraded. It had just arrived this week, operated by none other than his ONI special operations operators. While many of his ONI were down in Lancastar helping with defending the planet, the others volunteered to crew his newly owned ship. It was upgraded with the latest Asari Silaris armor plating, cyclone shielding, improved thanix particle cannons, Salarian GARDIAN lasers, and of course the latest in Salarian stealth technology and Valkyrie's prototype optical camouflage, a technology that hasn't been disclosed to the galaxy yet. But rumours say that the Valkyries and Salarian Union are in talks of sharing technology. It was now a different class of its own because of the refit, the Loki-class Covert Assault Frigate was born.

From the _Sif_ it has been renamed into the _Silent Cry_ because of its stealth technology. In terms of firepower and protection, it was vastly superior to the SSV _Normandy_ , although unfortunately it was destroyed in a surprise attack by an unknown enemy two years ago, along with many of its crew and the famed Commander Shepard herself. But at least many of them got out, Garrus was one of them.

"Welcome aboard commander!" an ONI lieutenant saluted the blonde as soon as he entered the bridge along with his girlfriend, Wrex, and the rest of the AKB0048. "We're ready to launch as soon as possible. We've already made the necessary living arrangements for the passengers."

"Good." The blonde nodded and turned to the Salarian pilot at the far end of the bridge, "Astok, steady as she goes, as soon as we hit space line it up with the SSV _Orizaba_ and the rest of the escort fleet _._ "

"Aye sir." the Salarian pilot named Astok nodded and gently maneuvered the controls. Everyone felt the ship move as it flew up into the sky.

Naruto took a deep breath as he looked at the bridge with him at the center of it all. He felt a hand on his arm and saw his sister looking at him.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded and smiled. "I feel great. Me, commanding my own ship, it's everything I could ever imagine."

"And ONI has a mobile base." The lieutenant told him while the rest of the bridge's crew looked at him with grateful eyes. "We owe you, commander."

Naruto smiled at each and every one of them. "As you were, all of you. We have a job to complete!"

"Sir!"

 **~oOo~**

 _ **Silent Cry's**_ **Observation Deck**

As the ship travelled through the Charon mass relay, the commander of the ship was with Warlord Urdnot Wrex, having a nice little chat.

"Looks a lot better than last time." Wrex commented the looks of the ship.

"Well the _Silent Cry_ IS a new ship… she's been reborn and been given a new name. I still can't believe it, MY own stealth frigate, I just wish Shepard was here so I can go brag about it."

The Krogan warlord let out a laugh. "Oh I can see his face. You telling her you got a better ship than her. Damn shame what happened to her though."

Naruto made a grim face as he looked out the window, gazing at the escort fleet surrounding the Alliance dreadnought SSV _Orizaba,_ "The Collectors were able to detect the Normandy even when she was running silent. Wait… the _Orizaba_ , Captain Hannah Shepard commands that ship."

Wrex narrows his eyes, "That's the name of Jane's mother… poor woman, she must have been distraught when she heard he died."

"Every mother would." He then gives the old Krogan a small smile. "So... ready to butt heads with the Council?"

The Krogan warlord lets out a groan, "Do I really have to talk with those pyjak shit-slingers?"

"Well you are the acting leader of the Krogan people, oh great Urdnot Wrex, he who will unite Tuchanka under a single banner. So where are you going after the talks?"

"I need to get back to Tuchanka and inform the rest of what's happening." Wrex gruffly replied, "No doubt the galaxy will be involved in another war. Damn Batarians. Plus, I gotta deal with the other clans who hate my idea."

"You'll get through to them, either through diplomacy or a bullet to the head."

Both men chuckled at the joke.

 **~oOo~**

 **Next Day**

 _ **Silent Cry's**_ **Bridge/Combat Information Center**

"Just got word, sir." The ship's lieutenant informed the blonde as he entered the bridge. "Commander Solus will be meeting us at the Citadel."

"Thank you lieutenant, carry on."

Naruto went over the tactical feed in both the Gamam Quadrant and the Skyllian Verge, multiple fleets were already on standby on the latter while a massive joint fleet was preparing to depart from Valhalla in the next day.

"Hard at work?"

He turned to see Garrus entering the bridge with a smirk.

The blonde shrugged, "You can say that, we arrive at the Citadel within the next hour. I hear you got some business to do in Omega later."

"Couple of Blue Suns are there and I am going to check it out. I got a squad down there."

The Valkyrie snorted, "Let me guess, you will be using your Archangel moniker again?"

The Turian Spectre grinned, "Oh yes."

Naruto shook his head in amusement before smiling at the sight of his girlfriend coming out of the elevator. "Morning sweetheart."

"Morning." The songstress replied and kissed him.

Garrus shifted uncomfortably, "Should I uh… give you two a moment?"

"It's fine, just a morning kiss." Mimori told him before turning to look at her beloved. "So when do we arrive?"

"Within the hour so you better get ready." He answered. "Tell the others too, this will all be your first time seeing the Citadel."

 **~oOo~**

Every one of the idols in the observation gazed at the massive space station/city. It was magnificent to see, the station was like a giant white flower with four petals all folded up.

"Oh wow…" Chieri whispered in awe, never in her life had she seen something so magnificent.

"There it is folks." Wrex informed, "The Citadel, the Council's seat of power."

From a distance they could see a massive defense fleet led by a massive dreadnought with graceful features.

"The _Destiny Ascension_." Naruto pointed at the dreadnought. "It's an Asari ship that also happens to be the most powerful ship in the Citadel. But most of all it is the flagship of the Citadel Defense Fleet."

"Citadel Control this is the VSV _Silent Cry_." The Salarian communications officer spoke through the comms. "Requesting permission to dock."

" **Understood** _ **Silent Cry**_ **, please head over to port 9."**

"Roger that control, _Silent Cry_ out."

"Showtime people!" Naruto announced everyone.

 **~oOo~**

 **Citadel**

There were so many things the girls could look at, aside from Mimori's screaming fans who also happen to be Asari, a race of mono-gendered aliens that look like blue humans with tentacle appendages for 'hair'. It was a place filled with all kinds of alien culture. After the first contact war the Alliance of Independent Systems was allowed into the Citadel as a part of the collective government but of course like the other races were allowed to govern their own people. A shocker to many was the moment that the Volus immediately approached the Alliance hoping to broker a treaty. What happened instead was that the Volus were offered to join the Alliance with their politicians given a seat within the senate. Needless to say the Volus jump shipped, earning a little ire from the Turians as they lost a client-race. With the Volus, the Alliance grew into an economic and military superpower that rivalled the Turian Hierarchy. Because of two governments joining together, the number of dreadnoughts within their navy doubled, and there were talks of a single super-dreadnought in construction.

Right now the girls were observing the meeting with the Citadel Council. The Turian councillor was named Sparatus, the Asari was Tevos and the Salarian was Valern. Immediately their opinion of Sparatus was quite low because of his personality and antagonism towards the Alliance, no doubt still bearing a slight grudge because of the Volus jumping ship.

"Ah, Valkyrie Naruto Katigiri." Valern greeted the blonde, "A pleasure to have you here."

Naruto bowed to the council in respect, "Honoured council, thank you for having me."

"Honoured my ass." Wrex muttered quietly, causing Garrus to roll his eyes. Mordin simply shook his head but made a small smile.

"Not that I'm complaining but with Mordin here representing the Valkyries, I thought I would not be needed here."

Valern smiled along with Tevos while Sparatus stayed silent, the Turian councillor was skeptical of the young man since he is a direct descendant of Uchiha Madara, a man who fought in the First Contact War and killed hundreds of Turians in Shanxi. It did not help that Naruto was creating a reputation of his own for being just as ruthless in the battlefield. The Salarian councillor simply looked at the young soldier, unsurprised that the blonde had no idea why.

"Before we start the meeting, there is a matter to be discussed." Valern informed the rest as Tevos nodded and Sparatus huffed. "It has come to our attention many times of your impressive track record as a Valkyrie operative. And as a part of such an honorable and prestigious organization, Spectre Vakarian's has recommended that you be made the second and youngest human Spectre."

"What!?" Naruto exclaimed as the girls in their seats gasped. "M-Me… a Spectre?"

"Indeed." Tevos nodded, obviously amused at the blonde's shocked look. "You have done a great many good for this galaxy over the past three years as a Valkyrie. You will be still be a part of the Valkyries, but you will also be a Spectre. What say you, Operative Naruto Katagiri?"

"I…" Naruto looked at his family, many of them looking at him with wide eyes while Mimori and Atsuko looked really happy for him. "I… Naruto Katagiri, humbly accept."

"Well done kiddo." Wrex chuckled, happy that his friend was going to be a Spectre.

"I hate you." the blonde hissed at Garrus, earning only a chuckle from him.

"Very well! Commander Katagiri, please step forward." Tevos announced and begun the induction.

Mimori and Atsuko looked at him with pride and joy in their eyes, Naruto was going to be given an honorable title and rank that goes above any normal military rank in the galaxy. This was an event of a lifetime for them. The rest of girls leaned closer, intent on hearing the induction.

"It is the decision of the Council that you be granted all the rights and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance Branch of the Citadel."

Valern then continued, "Spectres are not trained, but chosen. Individuals forged in the fire of service and battle; those whose actions lift them above the rank and file."

"Spectres are an ideal, a symbol, the embodiment of courage, determination, and self-reliance. They are the right hand of the Council, instruments of our will."

Sparatus begrudgingly concluded, "Spectres bear a great burden. Both our first and last line of defence, the safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold."

Naruto bowed, "I humbly accept these terms, honored council. I shall abide by this oath until the day I draw my last breath."

"We are honored to have a Valkyrie within the Spectre ranks." Valern happily proclaimed, no doubt he being one of the many Salarians who support the Valkyries' ideals. "Congratulations, commander."

"Thank you, councillors." Naruto bowed once more.

"And thus we have your first mission as a Spectre, a simple one." The Salarian Councillor informed him. "There is a planet in the Imir System, within the Eagle Nebula, the planet is mostly used as a graveyard for ships. It is called Korlus and the Blue Suns have set up a base there. We previously sent scouts but none of them returned, we want you to investigate it and put a stop to their operations there."

The newly minted Spectre nodded with hesitation. "My ship will be ready to launch at any time, councillor. Just say the word."

"Very good, commander." Tevos smiled. "You are dismissed. Now let us begin the War Council."

 **~oOo~**

"I'll be back by tonight, in the meantime just stick with Zaeed."

Mimori pouted, "Promise you'll be back by tonight?"

He bent down and kissed her, "I promise, it's a simple mission so you don't need to worry. It's just one mission, after that we head to Akibastar and push the Batarians out of the Gamma Quadrant. I'll be back before you know it."

"Be careful out there." Atsuko said.

"I will, sis." He then looked at Garrus and glared at him. "I still hate you, you could have at least told me!"

"I wanted it to be a surprise." The Turian Spectre said in a cheeky tone. "Plus you earned it, Naruto. I'll see you later, I need to get to Omega and see what the Blue Suns are up to there."

"Yeah." Naruto shook the Turian's hand and smiled. "Watch yourself out there."

 **~oOo~**

Aboard the _Silent Cry_ his crew looked at him with even greater respect. All of them proud to be serving under him.

"A Spectre." The Salarian pilot Astok proudly proclaimed while flying the ship. "That's not something you see every day, and we even got a mission. So where to commander?"

"Set a course for Korlus in the Imir System." Naruto ordered, "Blue Suns set up a base there."

"Aye, aye, commander!"

This will be his first official mission as a Spectre, so he better not disappoint. "Lieutenant, I need files on Korlus and the Blue Suns, I need to know how long they've been down there."

"Aye sir."

 **~oOo~**

 **Korlus, Imir System**

A lone black Kodiak-class shuttle dropped into the junk-filled planet of Korlus, from a distance the sound of gunshots and explosions were being heard. A battle was ensuing.

" **Commander, I'm getting a strange sightings. UAV footage is showing me that there are Krogan down there."**

"Kroga, are you sure?" Naruto asked as he and two other ONI, one Salarian and the other a Human, readied their weapons.

" **Yes sir, the Krogan here are feral, not like the ones we know. They are VERY feral, you better watch yourself down there."**

"Understood, Katagiri out." Naruto turned to his squad and brandished his M-7 Lancer while putting on his helmet. "Alright you two, let's do this, we get in, disrupt their operations and get out."

"Yes sir!"

"Open the hatch!"

The shuttle's door opened and the three man squad dropped down onto the ground and found some cover. The blonde peaked a little and surveyed his surroundings. Aside from the ongoing firefight in the distance, the place was mostly dead with all the scrapped ships lying around. He could see several old dreadnoughts and cruisers rusting away. Many of them were Turian ships while there were some old Human ones, no doubt the decommissioned Everst-class dreadnoughts that were replaced by the newer Kilimanjaro-class. Signalling his two men to follow him they arefull strolled down the path. Around them were old architecture, signifying that the plane was once a colony. As they went down the path, they heard a female voice through the loudspeaker.

 **[There is only one measure of success. Kill or be killed!]**

"Ah fuck." The Human ONI swore, "It's Jedore… that bitch is still alive?"

"Well we are bound to meet her in a fight eventually." The Salarian ONI shrugged as he brandished his M-5 Phalanx heavy pistol. "Makes it all the more sweeter that we are taking her down. Besides, since the commander is now a Spectre, taking down a major Blue Suns commander will make us look good."

"True that, my man."

"Pipe down you two."

 **[Being hired is only the beginning. You must earn your place in the army we are building!]**

"That's not good." The Salarian ONI muttered. "You don't think…"

"They're breeding a mindless Krogan army, the same way Saren did two years ago." Naruto growled.

"I still can't believe that bastard went along with the Batarians." The Salarian ONI hissed before he alerted the squad. "Hold up, look out position. I'm seeing five Blue Suns troopers."

The three-man squad then took cover, observing the five armed soldiers. Naruto signalled his men and ordered them to make their omni-tools create what appeared to be a digitalized crossbow. This was the omni-bow, a modification of the omni-tool designed by Zaeed himself for the Valkyrie's Talon Company. It was a radical design and caught many of their enemies off guard. Much like how an omni-blade works, it uses the built in mini fabricator to create disposable bolts that can be fired at their target. Pointing their omni-bows at a target each, they each fired five armor-piercing bolts in one shot, sending three men to their graves. Because an omni-bow is silent, none of the remaining two enemy soldiers even heard three of their comrades drop down to the floor.

Naruto used his biotic powers and did a biotic charge, augmenting his speed and strength and practically 'teleported'. He flashed before one of them and drew his blade with lightning speed, slicing him in half. Before the last one could even register what happened, he was shot in the head by the Salarian ONI's heavy pistol. To their surprise there was actually a sixth one on the ground and it appeared that one of the armor-piercing bolts struck his side.

"Oh shit… son of a…" the wounded merc kept on muttering, "It won't stop bleeding… I'm gonna… son of a bitch!"

"His injury does not look that bad." the other ONI said.

"He doesn't need to know that." The Salarian said.

"I knew it wasn't berserkers!" the wounded merc exclaimed, "Oh shit… you're all Valkyrie… oh shit, oh fuck! I'm not… I'm not telling you anything!"

Naruto knelt down and grinned behind his helmet, "If you don't start talking I can just leave you here to die."

"Son of a bi-" the merc clutched his wound, "I don't know anything. I just shoot the overflow from the labs. The old Krogan up there, he's been cleaning house lately. Jedore hired him, he's been making an army, but the Krogan he creates are insane, so we use them for live ammo training. It's all crap; I don't get paid enough to goddamn bleed out!"

"Old Krogan?"

"Okeer, his name is Okeer!"

The wounded merc's omni-tool then beeped with the voice of a Blue Suns trooper.

" **Outpost four? Jedore wants us to move. We need coordinates on that Krogan pack."**

"I want your friends gone, understand?" Naruto threatened.

The merc gulped before making up a lie. "Uh, patrol? The last group… dispersed. Lost sight five minutes ago."

" **Dispersed? Jedore will be pissed, she wanted a show."**

"You asked for a report, you got it! Dispersed!"

The voice in the comms groaned, **"Understood, returning to the labs."**

"There, you see?" the merc sneered, "I'm helping."

"Indeed you have." Naruto smiled mockingly at him before turning to one of his ONI and nodded to him. "You have been relieved."

As they started walking by the Human ONI pulled out his pistol and unloaded a single round into the wounded merc's head.

"Subtle." The Salarian ONI said.

"Meh." The other ONI shrugged before holstering his weapon. "Sir, what do you think of all of this?"

"Looks like Jedore lost control of her precious army." Naruto deduced. "We better get up there and find this Okeer. Let' move!"

Passing through countless enemies, they found more dead bodies of several Blue Suns and Krogan berserkers. It was a massacre on both sides down here. Krogans continuously being pumped out of the labs with Blue Suns finding them and killing them. The three-man squad made their way past more dead ships, fighting and killing anyone that dare stand in their way. Several Blue Suns were up in the catwalks or down below, either way they were nothing but dead men to them. Through their path of destruction, Jedore kept on spouting out through the loudspeaker, professing that all of this was just simply training. No, she was sending her men into the grinder, many of them untrained and undisciplined. Passing through more Blue Suns, they came across one of the Krogan berserkes.

The Krogan approached them while the ONI drew their weapons. Seeing no hostility from the Krogan the blonde told them to lower their weapons.

"You…" the berserker began as she smelled the blonde Spectre, "You are different. New. You do not smell like this world. Seven night cycles and I have felt only the need to kill. But you… something makes me speak."

"Seven…" the Salarian ONI widened his eyes. "He's only a week old!"

"They must breed them full-size." The Spectre cupped his chin. "Ready to kill. Not much improvement over regular mercs if you need training."

"Bred… to kill." The Krogan shook his head. "I kill because my bone and blood tell me to. But it's not why I was flushed from glass mother. Survival is what I hear from my head. Against the enemy that threatens all my kind. But I failed even before waking. That is what in the voice in the water said, that is why I wait here."

"Okeer…" Naruto began, "Do you know him?"

The Krogan nodded, "The voice… I called it 'father'. It liked that, but it was disappointed. I am not what it needs me to be."

"Can you help us reach the lab?" the blonde Spectre asked him.

"The glass mother." The Krogan pointed his thumb towards the north. "She is past the broken parts. Behind many of you fleshy things. I will show you."

The three watched as the berserker lifted up a massive metal panel and threw it aside, revealing a way through.

"Why do you stay here?" the Salarian ONI asked.

"I am waiting, the voice told me." The Krogan replied, "If they come, I fight. But I will not run, I will not follow. I am not perfect, but I have purpose. I will wait until called. Released."

Leaving the Krogan behind, they went through the path opened for them. Once again they fought through even more mercs and Krogan berserkers.

"This is all getting a bit weird." The human ONI said while firing from cover. "Do you think this Okeer is trying to get past the genophage?"

"A logical assumption and most likely." The Salarian ONI said in agreement while firing his weapon, killing a few mercs before ducking back into cover.

While staying behind cover, Naruto went for his comms and contacted his ship. " _Silent Cry,_ this is Ronin, can you look for information about a Krogan named Okeer?"

" **Roger that, commander."** a few moments passed the ship's lieutenant spoke again, **"Okeer, a Krogan Warlord known for his radical militaristic beliefs, heck even his own people turned on him. He went into exile quite a long time ago and went off the grid. That's all we know."**

"I can go to Wrex and ask about him later, Ronin out."

Passing through more mazes of dead ships, they approached a few steps and could definitely hear the voice of what appeared to be a Krogan, not like the one they met a few ways back. The squad approached the door and slowly opened it, revealing an aged Krogan working on a computer, beside him was another tank-bred Krogan in its tank.

"Here you are!" Okeer exclaimed. "I've watched your progress. It's about time!"

"And you must be Warlord Okeer." Naruto responded in kind. "Although you don't seem particularly grateful that I'm here."

The Krogan Warlord grunted, "You may be here to possibly help. But the sight of Valkyries is not a sign of gentle change. After all, you are Naruto Katagiri, the Second Coming of Madara Uchiha, he who has slain hundreds of Turian soldiers in the First Contact War. And you, your actions on Virmire. Such a tale! Saren, the Spectre traitor who sided with the Batarians, threatens the return of the Krogan horde by curing the genophage, undoing the gentle genocide of the Turians and the Salarians. But… before Saren can deliver his endless troops, in rides Shepard and Katagiri, securing victory through nuclear fire. I like that part, it has weight."

"I didn't have a lot room for finesse." Naruto said, justifying his actions on Virmire. "I wasn't going to let some rogue Spectre turn Krogan into mindless puppets."

"But I approve." Okeer said, surprising the three Valkyrie. "Saren's pale horde were not true Krogan. Numbers alone are nothing. The mistake of an outsider, one that these mercenaries have also made." Moving to the window to show more breeding tanks, he chuckles at the sight. "I gave them their leader my rejects for her army. But she grows impatient, I believe it is time I leave with you."

"Personal issues are irrelevant." The Salarian ONI said, "We're only here to put a stop to Blue Suns operations."

"I see." The warlord nodded in understanding. "I have heard of the war that is brewing in the Gamma Quadrant. It seems the Blue Suns wish to send an army of Krogan to combat you. But it matters little to me. Through means I will not divulge I acquired the knowledge to create one pure soldier."

The three Valkyries turned their faces towards the tank nearest to them, revealing a Krogan in white silvery armor with an armored head that is different to most Krogan.

"With that…" Okeer looked at his greatest creation. "I will inflict upon the genophage the greatest insult an enemy can suffer. To be ignored."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked at the lab, his eyes scanning each breeding tank. "Your search for the perfect created a lot of failures. Don't you care about them?"

"I failed no one!" Okeer argued, "I gave Jedore what she asked for. She simply lacks the ability to command. They are strong, healthy, and useless to me. I need perfection. If a few thousand are rejected, so be it! My work will purify the Krogan. We will not be restored – we will be renewed!"

"You're no different than those who unleashed the genophage on your people!" Naruto accused with a pointing finger.

"Perhaps." The Krogan warlord did not even deny it. "But I will restore the Krogan, and my soldier will not provoke a nuclear response as a 'cure' or 'horde' would. My legacy is perfection, with each pure Krogan reaching higher by standing on our dead. They will esceed, but not forget."

"We're wasting time here." Naruto muttered. He was about to continue but the sound of Jedore's voice through the loudspeaker alerted him and his squad.

 **[Attention! I have traced the Krogan release. Okeer, of course.]**

Said warlord moved to the window and saw Jedore down on a platform speaking through her comm unit.

 **[I'm calling 'blank slate' on this project. Gase these commandoes and start over from Okeer's data. Flush the tanks!]**

As soon as she made her order, the tanks began to flush with some sort of gas entering the lab.

"She's that week-willed?" Okeer growled, "She will kill my legacy with a damned valve! Katagiri, you wish to stop the Blue Suns, then do it! She'll try to access the contaminants through the storage bay. This tank I have here is pure, starting over will not duplicate it. It MUST survive. I ask of you, do not let her kill my legacy! I will stay… and do what must be done."

Naruto sighed but nodded, "We're here anyway! Squad, move out and take out Jedore!"

 **~oOo~**

Down in the storage area a firefight ensued as Jedore growled at the sight of Valkyries. She brandished her rocket launcher and fired rocket after rocket, hoping to kill one of them at least. "Fucking Valkyries! Just have to be here, huh!? This is my world, so I'll just poison you all!"

"Yep." The Human ONI shook his head, "She is one crazy bitch."

"YMIR!" the Salarian pointed to the roof and saw a massive assault mech dropping down to aid Jedore.

The three Valkyries took cover and avoided the incoming attacks and rockets fired by the massive mech. Flaring his biotic power he used a biotic charge and sliced the mech in half in one single strike. The long red blade went through the machine, melting its armor as it sliced through like a hot knife through butter. It ignored the machine's kinetic barriers due to the velocity of the blade not being high enough for the barrier to react. There was nothing anyone could have done to prevent it from being destroyed. Jedore wet herself at the sight but could not get away. Even with unleashing the rejected Krogans from the tanks, he just tore through them with his glowing red katana.

"NO!" the Blue Suns commander roared, "This was not supposed to happen. You aren't supposed to be here!"

Before she could fire another rocket, Naruto shot it out of her hand with his pistol. "It ends here, Jedore."

"FUCK YOU!"

"I'm already taken, bitch." The blonde then kicked her on the stomach. "End of the line."

Jedore could only scream in defiance as Naruto unloaded a single bullet into her head.

 **[Contamination detected, emergency vent in progress.]** a synthetic female voice was heard through an alarm system, **[Contamination detected, emergency vent in progress.]**

"That's not good!"

The three-man squad rushed back up into the lab, only to find Okeer's lifeless body on the floor.

" **Commander."** Okeer's voice was heard on the computer as a video played. **"You gave me time. My legacy is pure. Take it. This… one soldier, this grunt. PERFECT."**

Watching Okeer die in the video, the blonde looked at the tank to see the warlord's perfected soldier safe and intact. He had to take it despite everything in his mind telling him not to. Turning to his Salarian squadmate he ordered him to download whatever data Okeer has so that they can bring it to Mordin and Wrex for further study in order to combat the genophage.

" _Silent Cry_ , this is Ronin. Mission accomplished, requesting pick up, we also got a package… and he's a big one."

 **~oOo~**

 **Hours Later**

 **Citadel Spaceport**

True to his word, he had come back before night had begun. His frigate had docked at the same port as last time so Mimori did not find difficulty in knowing where he is. Even the girls along with Atsuko had come, but once again Tsubasa was not around as she would right now rather make a few business dealings and answering the questions of reporters and journalists within the Citadel.

"What are you all doing here?"

"We just want to know what he did in his mission." Akira said with curiosity in her face. "It's his first mission as a Spectre after all!"

A Salarian ONI then disembarked and was immediately approached by Hikari. "What can I do for you Miss Hikari?"

"We were wondering where Naruto is."

The Salarian smiled nervously, "He's in the ship's cargo bay taking care of the new cargo we picked up on the mission. You can go down there but I advise that you all keep your distance. The cargo is a bit dangerous."

That of course made them worry.

 **~oOo~**

 **VSV** _ **Silent Cry's**_ **Cargo Bay**

Naruto stared at the tank with the Krogan super soldier inside it. Before he could do anything the girls entered the cargo bay. "Don't come any closer."

All of them went stiff when he said those words, their eyes peered towards the tank where a Krogan was sleeping in. Atsuko of course became concerned at the sight. "Naruto… why is there…"

"Krogan super soldier I picked up in the mission." The blonde replied as he raised his right hand, telling them to not take another step. "Bred and created by a Krogan Warlord named Okeer. He gave his life to save this one. He created this one for one purpose and one purpose only… to kill."

Everyone stiffened even further. Mimori began to sweat at the sight. "Naruto… baby… why did you bring it with you?"

"I'm going to open it."

"WHAT!?" the songstress gasped, "Are you crazy!? What if it tries to kill you!?"

"Wouldn't be the first time, I need to deal with this now before it creates further problems! So everyone, stand back." without further ado he stepped forward and unlocked the couplings that kept the tank closed. A whirring sound was made and water flushed out through the vents below while steam vented from the top. The hatch opened and out came the Krogan, falling on his knees. The Krogan gasped and coughed out a few droplets of water from his mouth. His eyesight was blurry for a moment but cleared up in a second, the first thing he saw was the blonde male before him. Wasting no time he growled and tackled him, pinning him up against the wall.

"NARUTO!" Mimori cried out but was grabbed by Hikari and the other successors, preventing her from moving. "Let me go!"

"You can't!" Chieri said.

"Human." the Krogan tank-bred spoke. "Male. Before you die, I need name."

"I'm Commander Naruto Katagiri of the _Silent Cry_ , and I DON'T take threats lightly!"

"Not your name. Mine!" the Krogan said, "I am trained, I know things, but the tank… Okeer couldn't implant connection. His words are hollow. Warlord, legacy, grunt… grunt. 'Grunt' was among the last. It has no meaning. It'll do. I am Grunt. If you are worthy of command, prove your strength and try to destroy me."

"What is he saying?" Atsuko muttered in fear for her brother's wellbeing as this massive armored alien was threatening her baby brother. As much as she wanted to try and help him get free, she knew she was powerless. The Krogan were superior in strength.

The now named Grunt grunted at the question of the purple headed female. "I do what I am meant to – fight and reveal the strongest. Nothing in the tank ever asked what I want. I feel nothing for Okeer's clan or enemies. That imprint failed. HE has failed. Without a reason that is mine, one fight is as good as any other. Might as well start with you."

Atsuko and Mimori gritted their teeth at the Krogan's words but knew they couldn't do anything about it. A Krogan can simply snap the any bone in their body like it was a fig.

"I have a ship with a strong crew." Naruto told him, "I need strength to fight in a war that is brewing. If you want enemies, fight the enemies I fight. This war isn't ending any time soon. There are plenty for you to fight, numbers have a sense of quality if you know what I mean."

"Hmph!" Grunt let out a huff. "That is acceptable. I will fight for you."

Naruto smirked before pointing his eyes down. "I'm glad you saw reason."

"Hm?" Grunt looked down and smirked at the heavy pistol pointed at his abdomen. The Krogan laughed and let the Valkyrie go. "Offer one hand but arm the other. Wise, Naruto. If I find a clan, if I find what I… I want, I will be honored to eventually pit them against you."

Mimori finally ran up to Naruto and held him for dear life. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Naruto assured him while smirking at the Krogan, "We just had a… warrior's conversation. I know a few Krogans in Tuchanka that may help you find what you are looking for, but for now… I want to personally see what you can do first. Be patient, you'll have a fight sooner than you think."

Grunt chuckled darkly, "I'm liking you already, Naruto."

 **NA: And…. cut! Wooh! Long chapter is long... hope you all enjoyed it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**NA: And here we are at chapter 11… hope you all enjoy and be sure to donate me some cookies!**

 **~oOo~**

 **Somewhere in DGTO Space**

Within a room, a round table was at the center of it all, filled with numerous businessmen arguing over the current development that has created more problems they can imagine.

One of them gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, "This is a disaster, we shouldn't have trusted those Blue Suns, no they have brought on destruction upon us all!"

"You don't know that!" another raved while slamming his fist onto the table, "Lancastar is just a means to an end!"

"Then please explain why these aliens are marching towards our other colonies with a massive fleet, a fleet that is larger than anything we have ever seen!"

"We just need to placate them." the second man tried to reason with the first, "This is just a mere setback-"

"Do not tell me that is 'just' a mere 'setback!'" the first man exclaimed.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen!" another tried to defuse the situation, "Please! We are civilized and reasonable people! We are doing the best we can to try and turn this situation around, but rest assure that the DGTO will come out on top after this."

"I hope you are right." The first man said, "I really do… because if things go south everything that we have built here, everything that we have accomplished, will be nothing but ashes."

 **Valkyrie: Voice of the Stars**

 **Home Sweet Home**

 **Hotel in the Citadel**

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine!" Naruto laughed at his girlfriend's fussing after the little incident of Grunt shoving him onto a wall. Thanks to his armor he didn't suffer any major injuries aside from a few bruises, but those of course were nothing to him. "It's not the first time a Krogan did that to me, babe, so don't worry about it. Honestly, you're such a worry wart."

"Well I can't help it!" Mimori exclaimed, "You're out there on missions, DANGEROUS missions I might add! Can't you like… I don't know… get a safer job."

"I can't." he sat up and cupped her cheek, caressing it with his thumb while smiling at her, "There's no other job I would be good at. I love my job, Mimori, I like what I do. I can't imagine myself doing some desk job or being a cash register or even a delivery boy. I like the action, I like the adrenaline. Through this I can protect you, big sis, and everyone."

The pink haired songstress sighed and curled up into a ball while resting his chest. "I just… you're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"And you are to me." He replied while wrapping his arms around her in a semi-protective manner. "Look on the bright side, coming home won't be boring."

"I guess."

"You two…" Akira glared at the couple sitting on the couch, "you two are far too lovey-dovey!"

"Oh you're just jealous." Mimori retorted with a smug look while cuddling even closer to him. "I have a hot boyfriend and you don't."

Akira let out an annoyed scream while rubbing her head furiously. "Mimori… you… ARGH!"

The pinkette simply giggled at the sight while the other successors tried calming her down. Letting out a sigh she rested her head on her boyfriend's chest once more and closed her eyes for a moment. It was moments like these she came to enjoy.

Atsuko, who was trying her best to not pry the girl away from her brother, simply looked at Naruto. "Naruto… about… Grunt…"

"He'll be fine." Naruto assured her, "As long as he is I take him on a mission where there's fighting, he won't question me. As his battle master of sorts it is his duty to follow. I'll take him to Tuchanka later so Wrex can have a look at him, and then we'll see from there."

"What's Tuchanka like?" Hikari asked.

"It's a barren wasteland filled with ruins of the once proud Krogan people." He told them, getting surprised looks from the girls as the description of the planet was not what they were expecting. "1,475 years ago the Krogan people were uplifted by the Salarian race, given technology to venture the galaxy. Unfortunately prior to that they thought that nuclear war was fun. They nearly destroyed their world. Fast forward and we have the Krogan Rebellions. That war was the sole reason why the genophage was used on them. Now Wrex wants to lead his people down a different path, a more honorable path. While some clans do support him others do not and wish to continue on with their destructive ways. Valkyrie of course whole heartedly supports Wrex and his ambitions to make the Krogan one people once more. Although the council of course remains skeptical because well… he's a Krogan, and as far as everyone is concerned, Krogan are known to be violent in nature."

"But Wrex wants to change that." Chieri concluded, earning a nod from the newly minted Spectre.

"Precisely. For now we have the Gamma Quadrant to worry about, once we're done there I will head to Tuchanka with Grunt."

"Can I come?" Mimori asked.

Naruto frowned, "It's not exactly a welcome place, Mimori. Urdnot territory may be peaceful at the moment but fights do break out. And I can't risk your safety by coming down there with me."

"I want to see Wrex's world with my own eyes." Mimori asked him once more with a look that she knew he could not resist.

"I want to go too." Atsuko said along with a few of the successors, including Nagisa and the Center Nova Chieri.

The blonde who still has his girlfriend cuddling on his chest let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine, but you're all sticking close to me. I don't want any incidents happening."

Mimori smiled and gave him a kiss, "You're the best, Naruto."

"Yeah, yeah…"

 **~oOo~**

 **Citadel Council Room**

Another meeting was taking place and this time Naruto is present thanks to his Spectre status. Garrus was still in an extended mission in Omega so he wasn't present. They were all now discussing the upcoming joint offensive, Naruto of course was on edge, itching to get this over with and get his men who are still in Lancastar with other forces out of there. This will be the final meeting until they will finally execute the operation.

Anderson was there present along with Mordin who happens to be the overall commander of Valkyrie's special forces operations.

"Forces are ready and waiting to commence." The Salarian former STG operative informed them.

"I am as well." Naruto concurred. "Just say the word."

The Alliance officer nodded and overlooked the holographic display of Lancastar. "Batarian forces are mostly amassing over the planet but there have been reports of some of their ships making their way towards other DGTO worlds."

"Any word from Akibastar?" Councillor Valern asked.

"They are on standby and made the necessary repairs to whatever ships have been damaged." Naruto answered as he hovered his hand over the planet in question. "Akibastar is the gateway to the rest of AEPS space, the Batarians will need to take this planet if they are to advance any further. With the constant supply ships we have supporting them, they will hold. But we will need to strike quickly, it's only a matter of time until the Batarians get impatient."

"Concern will be DGTO colonies." Mordin spoke up. "No doubt several raids have already occurred. Admiral, how soon can we mobilize? Many of my men are 'itching' to move in."

"We will begin the attack tonight." Anderson responded. "The time for diplomacy is over. The Batarians refuse to be reasoned with despite all our efforts to ask them to stop."

Tevos nodded. "While the Alliance will move in to support the Gamma Quadrant, the rest of the Citadel and Valkyrie forces will move in through the Terminus systems and strike from behind."

"Let's just hope this will be brought to a swift end." Sparatus noted.

"Agreed." Naruto responded in agreement. Stepping forward he pointed to a possible location to where the Batarian controlled Starforge is located. "While we face the enemy in the Gamma Quadrant, your forces will move in to either capture the Starforge… or…"

"Destroy it." the Turian councillor finished, eliciting a gasp from the Asari.

"Sparatus, a Starforge is-"

"Technically a Prothean artifact, yes." Sparatus interrupted. "But the Batarians are practically abusing it, and it IS a military asset despite its age. Both the Citadel and Alliance have one in possession, we have already studied its secrets. We cannot allow such an abusive race to keep such military power."

"I agree with Councillor Sparatus." Admiral Anderson spoke up. "A Starforge is not a museum, it is a military station and has been since its creation. Thanks to the Starforge we can easily replace our lost ships. I am sorry to say that if we are not able to capture it, its destruction is required. Such power should never be in the hands of a race of people who enjoy enslaving other sentient beings. Councillor Valern, what are your thoughts?"

The Salarian councillor rubbed his chin before replying, "We have already learned the secrets of a Starforge. While the data of Prothean ships are no longer existent with the Protheans themselves deleting such data, a Starforge is farely straightforward, just give it data of the required ship you wish to construct and its automated systems will do it for you. The loss of a Starforge, while regrettable, is hardly a cause for great concern. Maybe sometime in the future the Starforges we have can grant us the secrets of constructing a new Starforge."

Tevos let out a sigh, "Very well… but I truly hope it does not come to that."

"My ship will finish stocking up on supplies within the hour." Naruto informed them. "We can leave tonight with the vanguard. It will take a day's travel from the Citadel to the Gamma Relay. Travelling directly to the relay the Batarians are using is too risky. We'll have to face them head on."

"Logical decision." Mordin nodded in agreement, "Direct confrontation is the only option. Though we can use flanking tactics during the battle."

"I will handle operations on the surface." Naruto told him. "I need to get my men our men out of there. Orbital bombardments will be permitted, Lancastar's dualium covered surfaces are harder than anything, not even a nuke can go through them. Batarian forward bases on the surface are out in the open, a well-placed orbital strike will place them in disarray. Councillor Sparatus, how soon can your forces make it through the Terminus?"

Normally the Turian would look at the blonde in contempt, but he is surprised at how much tactical knowledge he was displaying. "We can make it through a day if we move tonight, from there we can split our forces to hit Batarian worlds and hit them from behind in the Gamma Quadrant. We don't know how many dreadnoughts the Batarians will be fielding but that since they do have a Starforge, assume they will be plentiful. Even with the new Cyclone energy shielding our ships now have we still cannot afford to take any chances."

"Batarians will only have standard armaments as we have observed from our last battle a few days ago." Mordin said while going through his omni-tool. "We have the long range advantage with the Thanix cannons. Our new Variable Fighters will also provide the edge in aerospace battles."

Sparatus narrowed his metallic brows, "It is a bit unnerving to many that a PMC has this much access to resources."

"We are more paramilitary than PMC." Mordin responded. "Though we do provide military support to clients, those clients mostly happen to be either government or legitimate and reasonable organizations and less developed colonies."

"The Hierarchy has never hired PMCs?" Valern asked the Turian councillor, "Not even the Turian-based Elanus Risk Control Services?"

"The Hierarchy take pride in their military, Valern." Sparatus said with pride, "We would rather rely on our own strength."

"Understandable." Naruto shrugged. "Well if you will all excuse me, I have to tell my girlfriend and family that I'm leaving tonight. Lord knows I will be hounded by Mimori again."

"Your bondmate is quite the worry wart, commander." Tevos said in an amused tone.

The blonde groaned, "Tell me something I don't know."

 **~oOo~**

 _ **Silent Cry's**_ **Shuttle Bay/Armory**

"So how's Jessie coming along?" the blonde asked while cleaning his weapon.

Zaeed chuckled gleefully as he inserted the last piece into his old M-7's receiver. "Coming quite nicely, kiddo. Happy day for me!"

"I can see that." the Spectre looked at his mentor fondly.

"We'll be shooting up a lot of four-eyes when we head back to Lancastar. Lots, and lots of four-eyes!"

Naruto shook his head and placed the weapon back on the table. All mass effect based weapons had a mechanism when not in use, from pistols to assault rifles to sniper rifles, all weapons had an 'idle mode' when holstered, it was a technology that many soldiers had come to love as it meant it was easier for them to carry their weapons anywhere. While a standard feature, many soldier still like to comment on how convenient it is for them. The blonde reclines onto his seat and rests his feet on the table.

"We deploy tonight. The girls are coming with us to Akibastar to help bolster morale, not like I can stop them anyway."

Zaeed chuckles as he sights his crosshairs on the target a few metres to his right. Giving the trigger a squeeze the assault rifle fires off a few bursts. Pleased with the results, he rests the weapon on the table beside its sibling. "Well you're learning pretty quickly."

Naruto raises an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I wasn't a merc all my life, you know?" the old mercenary said, "Was once a family man myself."

The blonde removes his feet from the table and leans closer. "Why are you telling me this?"

Zaeed smiles sadly and pulls out a drink of whiskey and two small glasses, pouring the drink into each of the glass cylinders. "I'm not proud of what I did kiddo, it's a reason why I am the man I am today. Lived in Eden Prime one time, had a wife and two daughters, both are probably around your age by now. The misses and I never saw eye to eye but God I loved her. All I cared about was putting food on the table, I did odd jobs as a merc, not too dangerous at the time but the pay was good. But because of that I saw my kids less and less, I would miss recitals, parent teacher interviews, hell I even missed my wedding anniversary. No matter how many times I would explain to her she would just get even angrier… so finally on my eldest girl's birthday she had enough, I came in the house with bullet holes on my arm. So that was it, she filed for divorce and got custody on both girls."

"And you never saw them since?"

The older man shook his head and drank his glass of whiskey. "When I saw you under that pile of rubble, I thought to myself that maybe through you I can make things right. I was probably fooling myself though."

"Maybe." Naruto muttered out, "But you became the father I never had. Nobody's perfect, Zaeed, it's impossible to be. Have you… have you tried seeing them or at least contacting them?"

"Once…"

"And?"

Zaeed let out a sigh and drank a little more, "Wife wouldn't even let me talk to the girls. Told me to never even bother, so I didn't. That was six years ago."

"Maybe you should try again, after Lancaster. I'll be there to back you up if you like."

"You'd do that?"

Naruto smiles at his father-figure and nods. "You've done a lot for me, Zaeed. It's time for me to return the favor."

Taking the bottle of whiskey, Naruto pours another onto the old man's glass and raises his. Zaeed smiles and the two clang their glasses into a toast before drinking them, after that they laughed.

 **~oOo~**

 **1 Day Later**

 **Akibastar**

It was a sight to behold. Through the glass dome of the city, they could see more than a thousand ships of all sizes jumping into the planet's orbit. Black, white, and blue ships amassed around the joint fleet that had arrived a few days ago. It was clear that these were friendly ships as the designs were similar to that of the Alliance and Valkyrie ships. Many of the soldiers down in the hangar cheered at the sight of so much ships gathering in near orbit. The WOTA and AEPS soldiers could only look on in awe and wonder at the sight, not even DGTO had this many ships in their navy. It was a jaw dropping sight for all of them. Nothing like this has ever happened before.

One of the ships, the smaller of the bunch landed in the large hangar. The ship had sleek features similar to the Alliance and Valkyrie ships but was smaller than the others, it was only at 190 metres in length and narrower, despite it only being a frigate it was bristling with weaponry on the front. While it lacked the heavy weaponry that a cruiser has it still had the Thanix cannons that many ships carry as standard, only this was more potent than a regular one, mainly because it was using Salarian technology, meaning that the weapons are much more potent and heavy hitting. Salarians like to field bleeding-edge technology in all forms, ranging from simple scientific instruments to weapons, the amphibian race did it all. There were even rumours that they were adding stealth technology into their fleet.

The ramp of the frigate lowered and out revealed the girls of AKB0048, from there the people of WOTA and AEPS started cheering when they got down. Many of them approached the girls and shook their hands, happy that they are back. Just as soon as the smiles continued, out came Mimori Kishida herself, and beside her was a blonde Valkyrie, both of them holding their hands with fingers intertwined. It was from there that the glares were pointed at both of them. There were even looks of disgust directed at her.

Mimori's hold on her boyfriend's hand tightened and she became a little scared as the glares were now pointed at her.

"It's going to be okay." Naruto whispered, "I won't let them do anything. Just stick close to me and everything will be fine."

Looking at his men he gave them a nod, signaling them to form a perimeter around the ramp, forming a protective barrier. Gasps were then heard when the sight of a Krogan came out from behind the couple.

"You need any heads bashing, Naruto?"

"Not until we reach Lancastar, Grunt." The blonde ordered, "These people are our allies."

"They don't look so friendly to me." The Krogan super soldier muttered while clutching his M-300 Claymroe shotgun a little tighter. "I can smell their hate."

"Then be sure to just keep an eye, if they threaten Mimori give them a head-butt, nothing more."

Grunt let out a grin. "Good enough for me."

With Mimori by his side they approached one of the ONI officers who remained with the joint fleet. "Status on our forces?"

"We have been keeping in touch with Major Kirrahe in Lancastar, they have been holding out quite well but the attacks have been intensifying. He tells us that we lost a few men, but enough for their defences to crumble."

The blonde let out a quiet sigh, it was still hard on him that he lost men that were technically under his command. "And Kirrahe, how is he?"

"Other than a few scrapes, he's fine and leading the defenders. Tough son of a bitch."

The blonde smiles, it was so like Kirrahe to be that adamant at holding the line, it was his favorite line after all. "Hold the line…"

"Sir?"

"It's nothing, sergeant, just reminiscing my mission on Virmire two years ago."

The ONI sergeant nodded in understanding, "Ah… I heard about what happened. You fought alongside Major Kirrahe."

Naruto chuckled a bit. "And more… carry on sergeant, let me know if anything comes up, we mobilize in an hour."

"Yes sir!" the sergeant salutes and walks back to his unit where they were all preparing to board the ships that will take them up into the fleet.

"They're still looking at you, and not in a nice way." Grunt growled as he looked at all the people glaring at the couple. As a Krogan he has an obligation to serve his battle master, and he knows well that Naruto is a capable commander, if there was anyone who he thinks is a threat to his battle master, he will kill without hesitation. And there was also the concern of Naruto's mate as Krogans like to call it. Grunt of course fully understood that Mimori was no warrior, instead being a singer that calms the hearts of people. She is a frail person and Naruto likes to protect her, thus it is also his duty to protect her, such is the way of a Krogan serving under a battle master.

"Let them be Grunt, glares are nothing."

The Krogan super soldier growled, "I don't like them."

"You don't have to like them." Naruto stated. "Just tolerate them, and don't worry I will make sure that you will be far away from them when we go into battle."

Mimori felt powerless under all these glares, causing her to hug her boyfriend's arm, an action that unfortunately did not help her situation. "Naruto…"

"It's okay baby…" he whispered soothingly, "It's okay…"

Atsuko went up to his side, obviously worried with the glares he and Mimori were receiving. "Naruto… I don't think it's a good idea for Mimori to be here right now. I don't think she can even stay here anymore."

"That's what I'm thinking as well." Naruto whispered back. "I might have to send her back home to Elysium if things escalate. For now she'll be by my side. I'm more than capable of fending off a few rabid idiots. Grunt of course will be the muscle."

Atsuko lets out a sigh of defeat, that is probably the best she will be able to get out of him. "Just… try not to kill anyone, please."

"I make no promises."

The purple haired former idol palmed her face. _'This is going to end badly, I just know it. I'm beginning to miss the days of Naruto being that shy little boy who was afraid of fighting.'_ "I have to be with the girls, be careful out there, Naruto."

"I will."

The couple did not leave the hangar while the rest of AKB0048 made their way past the crowd. It's not like they could anyway, they no longer felt welcome here. This was no longer their home, Elysium is their home now. Mimori of course was saddened that this was the result, but she would never trade Naruto for anything, it was like he said, she may have lost many fans here but she gained much, MUCH more.

"I wanna go back inside." She whispered.

"Go ahead, I'll be right with-"

"NARUTO!"

The distinct familiar voice of a former schoolmate with the same group of lackeys he had back in that bar. Only difference was that they were in green WOTA fatigues, all of them carrying weapons.

"Ah shit." Zaeed muttered as he and the rest of the Valkyrie soldiers clutched their weapons a little tighter.

"Ryuto…" Naruto stared at the spiky haired brunette who was glaring at him with hate in his eyes. "Can I help you? I'm a bit busy right now."

"You got a lot of nerve showing your face here, you bastard!" Ryuto roared while clutching his pistol tightly. "You think you can just waltz in here and take an idol away from us!?"

The blonde narrows his eyes dangerously at the brunette. Said brunette's lackeys were all clutching their rifles, preparing for a fight. This was going downhill really fast. The girls of AKB0048 were looking on with worry evident on their faces, while some of the WOTA soldiers personally did not hate Naruto, they disliked him for being Mimori's boyfriend, and for them that was cause enough for them to be hostile.

"Sir." The Salarian ONI who was with him when they got Grunt the other day looked at him. "We need to go, now."

"Agreed." Naruto quietly spoke.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going!?" Ryuto roared and jumped over the line of Valkyries with his pistol in hand. "Don't you turn your back on me!"

The sound of weapons cocked and ready were hear all over as pistols, assault rifles, and sniper rifles were all pointed at the extremely angry brunette, it was then that WOTA soldiers then pointed their weapons at the allied soldiers, creating a standoff.

"Weapons down!" Zaeed ordered.

"If your people hadn't come here we wouldn't even be in this mess!"

"The Batarians would have come anyway!"

"You don't know that!"

By now even Naruto brandished his dual M-3 Predator heavy pistols. Much to Mimori's protest she was escorted inside the ship by one of the ONI. Grunt growled at the WOTA soldiers and pointed his massive shotgun at them.

"Step back, idiot!" Grunt growled at Ryuto, "Or you'll get a shotgun round to the face!"

"Don't tell me what to do, freak!" the brunette spat, making the Krogan's face even more redder. "You aliens are nothing but trouble!"

"Oh great…" the Salarian ONI muttered under his breath, "Xenophobes… sir, we really need to get out of here."

"All forces, slowly back away and get into your respective ships." Naruto ordered through the radio. "We can't afford to create an incident. Everyone back into your ships!"

Ryuto growled, "Don't you dare-"

"All soldiers, please, put your weapon down!" the voice of Tsubasa was heard as she walked in between the standoff. "We're supposed to be allies. Please, stand down!"

Both nephew and aunt stared at each other for a moment until she looked away in shame. He couldn't tell if she was ashamed of him or herself, but it didn't really matter anymore, this was no longer his home. Thanks to his aunt the WOTA soldiers slowly lowered their weapons, even Ryuto did so. It was at that moment that he swore he heard Tsubasa quietly say, "I'm sorry, Naruto."

 **~oOo~**

 _ **Silent Cry**_ **Captain's Cabin**

Mimori sat on the bed hugging her knees when Naruto came in. They looked at each other for a moment before he went to her side wrapped his arms around him. "I'm sorry baby…"

"Elysium is home." She muttered, "It always has been, it's where I was born after all."

"Mimori…"

"I knew this would happen eventually." The songstress said as tears welled in her eyes. "It still doesn't take away the fact that it hurts… so much. I've been writing so much thank you letters to them back then… but now…"

"Hey…" he whispered in a kind and soothing tone before leaning down for a soft kiss. "It's okay… I'm here…"

"I want to go home, OUR home."

"You will… but I'm putting you on a ship back home, you will-"

"NO." she declared, "I'm staying here in the ship."

"Mimori-"

"Don't argue with me!" she cried out, "I'm staying here, I want to be there with you. I want to see this through."

He looked at her and saw the fire in her eyes, he knew he wasn't going to win this. "I want you inside the ship, you're not allowed to exit it once we touch down on Lancastar."

"I won't." the pinkette rested her head at the crook of his neck and let out a tired sigh, "I never thought fans would be that bad. I mean… for them to be so fanatical."

"It confuses me as well."

" **Commander…"** the voice of the ship's lieutenant was heard through the comms.

"What is it lieutenant?"

" **We'll be leaving shortly, estimated another few hours till we hit Lancastar."**

"Understood, thank you Lieutenant." Pulling his lover closer they simply lay there in the bed in each other's embrace. He took a whiff of the beautiful scent of her hair and pulled her even closer.

"We can't go back to Akibastar anymore, huh?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No… we can't."

 **~oOo~**

 **Hours Later**

 **Lancastar Space**

The entire joint allied fleet jumped in and immediately the ship began firing, catching the Batarian fleet by surprise as they never expected this many ships to counterattack. In the span of a few minutes nearly half the Batarian occupational fleet was decimated by the endless bombardment of missiles and Thanix particle cannon rounds. Within the allied fleet was the largest ship in existence, the Alpes-class super-dreadnought SSV _Alpes_ , a 3.5km long ship with thousands of broadside batteries and missile launchers along with a compliment of a few fighter/bomber squadrons. Today would be the unveiling of the only ship of its kind.

"Astok!" Naruto called out to his pilot, "Move up with the rest of the vanguard, we need to get down to the surface and relieve our men! Don't bother using stealth, just get us down."

"Aye sir!" the Salarian pilot acknowledged the command and immediately went down with the other frigates.

The ship fired off a few Thanix shots at an oncoming cruiser, the first shot took out its shields and damaged its thrusters, the second sliced it in half, melting through its armor and incinerating anyone who was caught in the fire. The _Silent_ _Cry_ fired a volley of cluster missiles, taking out another cruiser that had become the victim of a frigate wolf pack attack. Hundreds of missiles had slammed onto its hull and warped the armor into small bubbles as explosions had gone off from the inside. No one survived the attack.

"Entering planet's atmosphere, we'll be touching down in a few!"

"I want our men on standby!" Naruto ordered, "And be sure to have medics prepared to take in any wounded we got down there! Someone patch me a connection to Major Kirrahe, let him know that we're coming!"

"Yes sir!" the ship's radio nodded and went to work.

Naruto went down towards the shuttle bay where the ramp was located, Zaeed was already down there holding his weapon Jessie. With him were a squad of ONI, two of them were the ones who were with Naruto on Korlus the other day, with them as well was Grunt who was now smiling in excitement that his first real battle is going to be a warzone.

"Grunt, once were on the ground, feel free to kill as many Batarians as you want."

The Krogan super soldier laughed heartily while clutching his shotgun. "I plan to!"

The blonde Spectre smiled, "We will be touching down in a fairly safe area, once there I want the medics taking in as many wounded as possible, the rest of us will bolster out troops on the defensive line. Spotters, I want you guys making orders for precision orbital strikes on enemy positions. You boys ready for this!?"

The men let out a roar of agreement and readied their weapons as the ship touched down on hard ground, the blood in their veins pumping with adrenaline. The ramp lowered and they all ran down towards the defensive line, to one's surprise it was Grunt leading the charge with the first thing he did was head-butt a Batarian soldier to death. Naruto then immediately went to cover but not before firing off a few shots from his M-7 Lancer.

Kirrahe who was there smiled and shook the hand of the commander. "Good to see you here once, commander!"

"Glad to be back!" the blonde responded.

"Anything new while we were here?"

"Aside from the counterattack we're doing? I made Spectre!"

Kirrahe's brows rose and smiled even brighter. "Well… congratulations! Once this battle is over, I believe a celebration is expected."

"What's the situation so far?"

"We lost a few men." Kirrahe's voice was slightly grim as he pointed to the numerous covered bodies behind them. Majority of them were carrying ONI dogtags. "But we held the line. And I see you got yourself a Krogan."

Naruto chuckled at the sight of Grunt having the time of his life, blasting his shotgun at the Batarian soldiers who dared get in his way. "New addition to the team, tank-bred Krogan by a warlord named Okeer. Old fool kept on proclaiming Krogan purity."

The former STG operative shook his head, "Surprising what many Krogan would do these days, let's just hope that Urdnot Wrex can keep them in line."

Both Valkyries then popped out of cover and fired another wave of bursts from their assault rifles, taking out a few more enemy soldiers. With renewed vigor the defenders kept on firing as many rounds as they can. Grunt, along with the other Krogans who remained to help defend the planet, let out battle cries before charging forward and smashing any Batarian in the way. Not even the tanks that were supposed to help bolster the Batarian offensive was immune to the pure carnage the Krogans were unleashing. Some soldiers swore they saw a few APCs flying into the air. Grunt joined in on the fun and got onto one of the APCs and yanked the vehicle's turret right off its hull. Grunt was having the time of his life as his laughter was heard from all over the battlefield.

"Well…" Kirrahe actually whistled at the sight, "I am actually glad we have Krogans on our side."

Naruto nodded, "Took the words right out of my mouth, Kirrahe."

 **~oOo~**

 **Dreadnought SSV** _ **Irune**_

Captain Niftu Cal sat in the captain's chair as his ship lined up with the super dreadnought SSV _Alpes_. "Concentrate fire on the enemy dreadnought… and have the rest of our ships reach low orbit and begin orbital bombardment… on enemy positions."

"Yes sir!" the ship's lieutenant nodded, "2nd Cruiser squadron, begin low orbit bombardment!"

The _Irune_ then turned a hard right, focusing its broadsides on the Batarian dreadnought that was trying its best to stay alive. But the massive amount of thanix cannons aboard the _Irune_ was just too much for its kinetic barriers to handle, and soon its ablative armor was being stripped piece by piece by the endless barrage of streams of superheated molten metal. Piece by piece, the Batarian dreadnought was being stripped of its armor and weapons, piercing through the hull allied fighters flying nearby could see countless Batarians being sucked out into space, their screams being unheard. It was then the _Alpes_ started firing its massive array of weapons, slicing the now crippled enemy dreadnought in half.

"Enemy dreadnought destroyed!" one of the weapons officers announced.

Niftu Cal nodded, pleased with the outcome. "Ensure security for our cruisers proceeding with… orbital bombardment. Drive these bastards… out of the system!"

 **~oOo~**

 **Turian Dreadnought** _ **Indomitable**_

General Adrien Victus was completely floored at the sight of the Alliance super-dreadnought, never in his entire career had he ever thought that is possible to construct such a monster. Everyone in his fleet stared in awe at the sight of the ship, it was just massive. But he is an officer of the Turian Military, he cannot allow himself to look ridiculous despite the magnificent sight. "I want weapons firing on any retreating Batarian ships, circle around the planet and flank them, do not let them escape through the relay!"

"Yes sir!"

"Fire everything we got on those four-eyed bastards!"

The entire Turian squadron unleashed a wave of their own Thanix arrays, slicing through the Batarian ships that tried making a run for it.

' _This is only just the beginning.'_ He mentally thought. _'We still have enemy flotillas in DGTO space to worry about. Why would the Batarians attack like this in such full force to begin with, what could they possible gain from this?'_

"Batarian ships have been crippled, they're not going anywhere."

"Good." The general nodded.

 **~oOo~**

Down on the ground the soldiers could see fighers flying by as well as the allied fleet in low orbit, bombarding enemy positions. By now the Batarians have been scattered, their organization crumbling as the combination of orbital strikes and the defenders now on the offensive had all but crippled their forces. They had lost all air and space power in the system.

Naruto threw a phase disruptor at an enemy soldier, literally blasting the legs clean off. They had finally won the day, Lancastar has been liberated of the enemy force. The numerous local soldiers and DES troopers cheered in joy that they won. The allied forces did so in a similar manner but many of them knew that this was just the beginning.

"Another day at the office as you humans say." Kirrahe said with a small smile.

"You did a great job here, Major."

"Thank you sir."

The blonde looked at him for a second before letting out a sigh. "I'm going to have to get used to you call me sir."

The Salarian Valkyrie chuckled, but then his smile turned upside down as he saw the numerous dead bodies of his comrades. "We lost good men today."

"We did."

"Naruto!" the voice of Mimori coming out of the ship was heard as she went up to him and gave him a hug. "Is it over?"

The blonde nodded. "Major, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Mimori Kishida. Mimori, meet Major Kirrahe."

"The Voice of the Stars." Kirrahe shook the young woman's hand, "A pleasure to meet you, Miss Kishida, it is a rare opportunity to meet such an accomplished budding songstress. You've been as the humans say 'the talk of the town!'"

"Thank you, major." Mimori returned the gesture and smiled but then had a look of concern when she faced her boyfriend. "Naruto, what's wrong?"

The blonde Spectre let out a sigh as he looked at the numerous covered bodies of his deceased men. "We lost good men today, many of them young."

"Their deaths will not be in vain." Kirrahe silently declared, "We held the line."

"Indeed." Turning to the Salarian he speaks up. "Major, as a Council Spectre, I need trusted and exemplary soldiers to watch my back. I want you aboard my ship."

Kirrahe smiles and shakes the blonde's hand. "It would be my honor, commander."

Naruto smiles and nods while shaking the major's hand, "Welcome aboard."

"Commander!" One of the ONIs came in helping an injured boy with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. He appeared to be wearing a military uniform, but what bothered Naruto was that he looked too young to be a soldier. "He needs help!"

"Get him up into the ship!"

"Yes sir!"

 **~oOo~**

 **Akibastar**

 **AKB0048 Home**

"I just got word from Naruto!" Atsuko announced as she walked in with her phone. "They retook Lancastar!"

The girls cheered in joy while Nagisa, Yuka, and Orine cried tears of joy. The blonde girl of course stood up.

"He just told me that in his ship's medical bay is a boy around fourteen to fifteen years of age." Atusko continued. "His name is Mamoru."

"Mamoru!" Yuka gasped. "Is he okay!?"

The purple haired woman nodded. "The doctor says he suffered a shot to the side but he will recover."

"Thank goodness!" Yuka sat down with tears in her eyes. Of course her friends already knew that the two liked each other, but it was still a happy thing to know that Mamoru made it out alive.

"Atsuko-san." Hikari spoke up. "What's going to happen now? We all know that Naruto and Mimori are no longer welcome here. I know Naruto, he would rather avoid an incident, what happened earlier is evidence of that."

The purple haired woman sighed, "To be honest, Hikari… I don't know. What I do know is that the Gamma Quadrant will be annexed by the Alliance like Naruto told me earlier. Everyone here will abide by the rules, especially that one law Mordin all told us before."

"A lot of fans will not like that one bit." Shiori muttered. "That Ryuto guy earlier nearly caused an intergalactic incident. From what I hear provoking a Council Spectre is a crime punishable by death, and we all know Council Spectres are judges, juries, and executioners. Naruto has that kind of power, if he just outright killed someone in public and with good reason no one will even have the right to complain. Spectres hold the power over life and death, to an extent they are above the law."

A lingering silence hung over them as they absorbed all of that information. It was a scary thought, giving someone that kind of power. While they know that Naruto wouldn't abuse that kind of power it was still a scary thought that someone as powerful as him has that kind of authority. They really felt sorry for those who would provoke him and/or Mimori, they really did.

 **~oOo~**

 **Lancastar**

 **Loki-class Covert Assault Frigate VSV** _ **Silent Cry**_

 **Captain's Cabin**

The couple were enjoying a nice dinner together, finally this fiasco is over. Mimori was certainly happy about it all and was glad that Yuka's crush Mamoru was doing well. After the doctor cleared him Mamoru was sent into a shuttle that was headed straight for Akibastar. Tonight's theme was country fried steak and eggs with hash browns, breakfast for dinner as they like to call it. Mimori of course like this, just the two of them enjoying some much needed quality time, and now because he is a Spectre he gets to choose when his missions will be.

"So…" the songstress began, "What's going to happen now?"

"Hm?"

"I mean what's going to happen to the Gamma Quadrant?"

"Well the Alliance plan on annexing the quadrant." He replies while slicing a piece of his steak. "You have to understand that there can't be splinter factions. It's much easier for an entire race to be unite under a single government, especially on a galactic scale. The planets here will retain their autonomy but they will have to abide by Alliance law. So you can probably imagine how WOTA and AKB0048 fans might feel when they hear about the entertainment law the Alliance enforces."

Mimori's face darkened a bit at the last part, it was bad enough that an incident nearly occurred back in Akibastar just because she and Naruto were romantically involved. To be honest she never thought fans could act in such a manner, a part of her was happy that she was no longer with AKB0048 while the other was sad that she won't be singing with them. But being with Naruto is something she will never regret.

 **~oOo~**

 **1 Day Later**

 **Elysium**

 **Residential Sector of Arcology**

 **Naruto and Mimori's Apartment**

They had finally returned after a tedious and stressful week. They can finally relax and get the much needed vacation they had been so sorely wanting to spend. Mimori walked up to their apartment's balcony and took a whiff of the nice fresh air. All around she could see numerous other ecologies in the distance, down below was the beautiful 'alpine paradise' of the colony, filled with beautiful green forests and orchards, while not the breadbasket of the Alliance as everyone likes to call Eden Prime, Elysium was a gem like no other.

Here the young woman will find out more about the mother she never knew.

The songstress felt arms wrap around her from behind as her lover rested his head on her left shoulder. "Home sweet home."

"Yeah…" he silently replied and kissed her, "Home sweet home."

 **The End – For Now**

 **NA: And there we have it! Thanks to all of those who stuck around for this, this wouldn't be possible without you guys. The reason for the sudden end was because of not getting the desired results, so I decided to end it here. So pretty much a cancelled TV show.**

 **This will be replaced by a new Valkyrie that is currently in the works.**

 **But once again thanks to those loyal fans of mine!**

 **What a rush! \o/**


End file.
